


New York Minute

by twidictedbyrd



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twidictedbyrd/pseuds/twidictedbyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As teenagers Bella and her best friend dream of meeting their celebrity crushes. When they find themselves living in New York after college, they find out dreams can come true in a New York Minute.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Disclaimer for all chapters: We do not own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1

BPOV  
We all have those moments that would stay with us forever. I can still remember what it was like to be a ten-year-old girl curled up with my best friend Alice Brandon on my parents' green velour couch and watching MTV air its first-ever music video in 1981,  
Video Killed the Radio Star. Alice and I were both so excited and wanted to be like the little girl in the video.

"Oh, Bella, wouldn't it be amazing to be able to do something like this," Alice said with her excitement bubbling over. "We could get rich and famous and meet all of our favorite musicians. Wouldn't it be exciting if we got to be in an Olivia Newton-John video?" She was bouncing so hard that I thought we both might just go airborne and into the floor.

"Alice, I think it would be a neat thing to do. Could you imagine if they had a real actor in the video too?" I asked her. "What if it was that super cute blonde guy off of the Dukes of Hazard? What's his name again, Dad?" I knew my dad would know. He was so smart and knew everything. That was probably because he had to know everything since he was a cop. Mom knew a lot too but she just taught those little kindergartners.

"John Schneider, Bells," my dad, Charlie, told us. "He is just a little too old for you though my dearest daughter," he said as he went to the kitchen for another beer.

"He is not too old for me, Daddy," I sighed dreamily. "He is so cute. He has those pretty eyes and those dimples. I'm going to marry him someday, Daddy. you just wait and see." I told him as he came back into the living room.

He harrumphed and sat back down in his favorite recliner, kicking his feet up.

 

"Charlie, she's got a crush. Get used to it, Dear. This is just the first one of many," my mom, Renée told him.

"No, Mom. You're wrong. You just wait and see. I will marry him," I stuck out my lower lip as I pouted at her.

"Sure you will, Sweetie." Mom came over and patted me on the head as she went to the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Mrs. Swan, I'm going to marry Rod Stewart," Alice shouted at her. "I just love musicians!"

"We know you do, Alice. I'm sure you will get your man too," Mom yelled back at her.

"Alice, they just don't understand at all," I told her as Dad rolled his eyes at us.

"That's what happens when you get old, Bella. We are never gonna be old, so we don't have to worry about that," Alice said confidently.

"You're right. We will never be old like them," I motioned my head towards my parents.

~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~

1986

Mom was right. I wasn't going to marry that guy from Dukes of Hazard. I didn't even remember his real name anymore. My heart belonged to another now.

"Alice," I said dreamily as I looked at the posters on my bedroom walls of the hottest boy EVER! "Do you know who I think is the most gorgeous guy in the entire world?"

"No, who could it be this week?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Edward Cullen," I sighed and looked into the bright green eyes that watched me wherever I went in my room. I just loved that he was always watching me like I was watching him. "I think he must be the best actor that I have ever seen in my life. To top it off, he's the best looking too!"

Alice smiled at me and said, "Are you sure it is his acting that you really like about him?"

"Cute, Alice, really cute," I told her as I threw one of my daybed pillows at her head.

"What was the name of his last movie again? Small Town, America or something?"

She knew the answer to this question, but she always loved to help me prove that I was Edward Cullen's number one fan. I had every teen magazine that he had ever been in. I had a shelf of his unauthorized biographies above my bed. He was the most popular teen actor in the country right now. Every teenage boy wanted to be him and every teenage girl wanted to be with him.

"Of course it was, Alice. I can't believe that it was filmed a few miles from here and I didn't get to go see him in person. I would have just died!"

"Yes, you definitely would have," Alice smirked at me.

"I would absolutely give anything to meet him some day, somewhere. I just want to talk to him. That would be really cool, don't you think?"

"Sure it would, Bella, but you and I both know you want to do more than just talk with him. You know that tonsil hockey would be an absolute dream with him. I bet he could do other things for you too that would be even more enjoyable than just kissing." I blushed at her words. Being a sixteen-year-old, my hormones were already raging wildly, but I just couldn't imagine doing that yet. Alice wouldn't either despite her big talk. She just loved to shock people whenever she had the opportunity.

"What about you, Alice? Who is the love of your life these days?" I already knew the answer to this too, but I loved to see Alice's reaction when she talked about him.

"Jasper Whitlock, of course. He is only the hottest guy in rock music right now. I just love to watch how his hands move over those guitar strings. I can imagine how they would move on other things too." I smacked Alice on the arms to knock her out of the trance she seemed to put herself in.

Jasper was in the band, Double Vision. He and his twin sister Rosalie sang lead vocals and she played the bass guitar. Their drummer, Emmett McCarty, was gargantuan in size and the tabloids had been linking Emmett and Rosalie romantically for some time, even though they both denied it.

"I really do like their music. It is so upbeat and energetic that I can't help but really move to it," I said as I got up and shook my groove thing for Alice causing her to laugh at my awkward movements.

"Their music is the best ever! Bella, I would give a million dollars just to meet him only for a few minutes. His hazel eyes just smolder at me. Those dimples of his when he smiles, they just turn me into a puddle of goo!" It was my turn to laugh at her.

"Listen to us, Alice. They say teenagers are crazy and I'd say that we definitely are. You and I know that there is no way that we will ever meet them."

"That just sucks, but you are probably right. At least we can dream about meeting them, Bells, even though it's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Alice. You never know. These little dreams of ours could come true someday."

"If I have anything to say about it, those dreams will definitely come true," Alice told me emphatically. We both looked each other and broke into a fit of laughter.

~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~

1996

Ten years later, Alice and I were living our dreams. We had moved to the city that never sleeps. We both moved to New York City after graduation and absolutely adored living here. Alice was a buyer for Macy's and I had my Master's from Columbia University in Journalism. We had the world in the palm of our hands.

Things hadn't worked out the way we had hoped they would when we were teenagers. I'd never had the opportunity to meet Edward Cullen and Alice had never met Jasper Whitlock. We both still had that lingering crush on them that hadn't disappeared even though we were adults. Edward and Jasper were just as popular now as they were ten years ago. Alice went with me to see all of Edward's movies and I went with her to see all of Double Vision's concerts.

We had just left Macy's, where Alice had treated me to her employee discount.

"So, do you think you are going out with your darling Jacob tonight?" Alice asked me.

"I really have no idea. He has ignored me since the fight that we had on Monday night. I just don't know what his damn problem is. You would think that after going out with someone for two years you would know what they were thinking. I have no earthly idea what is going through his mind right now," I told her.

I had met Jacob my last year at Columbia. He was in his last year of law school. He captured my heart immediately with his brilliant smile and his caring eyes. It didn't hurt that he was fucking hot. He was over six feet tall and I swear to God that his muscles had muscles. His hands, oh, the things that his hands had done to me on our second date. It hadn't taken long for me to know what the rest of him could do too.

Jake was the first relationship I had since undergrad in Seattle. I had met my first boyfriend Mike my freshman year and it took no time at all for me to let him pop my cherry in the backseat of his damn Ford Pinto. I walked crooked for weeks after and it wasn't because of being sexed up, but from the discomfort of trying to maneuver in the minuscule space of his car. Jacob just had to give me that look and he gave me more pleasure than Mike had in the three years we dated. Since he was on the fast track to a partnership at one of the biggest law firms in New York, things between us seemed to be on a downward spiral.

"Honestly, Bella, he has made you unhappy more lately than he has actually made you happy. No man is worth getting upset over. If he doesn't pull his head out of his ass, I say fuck it. You are one hot chick. You could have any guy you wanted. Don't waste yourself on someone who doesn't worship you the way you deserve it," Alice said.

"I really care about him, Al. I have loved him for so long and I can see us together. I can close my eyes and see myself walking down the aisle to him and him holding our newborn baby."

"Bella, you have got to be kidding me," she said as we squeezed into the subway car to head home. "There is no way that you want marry Jacob Black."

"No, I'm not. I know that we would have a great life together. When he is sweet, he is just… I have no words for how he makes me feel."

"I do," Alice said. "He makes you feel frustrated. You've been pleasuring yourself more lately with our showerhead that he has been."

"Alice," I said with a blush coloring my face. I saw people in the subway car around us looking at me. I wished I could crawl in a hole and hide.

"Well, it's true. You, me and the showerhead all know it," she giggled and I shot her a dirty look. "Okay, just keep your options open. That's all I ask, Bells. He may not be the right guy for you." Alice paused.

"Enough with my gloom and doom talk. It is a beautiful day today. You never know what today might bring."

As we entered our apartment, I dropped the arm full of shopping bags on the floor and propped my feet up on the couch.

"So, the Brookshire Inn is having happy hour tonight. They always have great music, probably many gorgeous guys. I should be a lot of fun. We should definitely check it out," Alice told me.

"I don't know, Al. I really need to talk to Jake. He said he'd give me a call tonight."

"You haven't heard from him in days and you may not tonight. Come on, Bells, please," she begged and gave me the most pitiful look ever.

"Alice," I moaned into my hands.

"I just have this feeling, Bella. We have to go, both of us together."

"You and your famous intuition, huh?"

"You know I would never steer you wrong, Bella." She batted her eyelashes at me as the phone rang.

"Okay, okay. You win, Al." She squealed as I answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, Bells. It's Jake. What's up?" Alice smiled at me and grabbed her bags, went to her room and shut the door to give me some privacy.

"Just hanging out with Alice. She took me shopping today."

"Wow, enough said. I am sure you had quite the day," he told me.

"You have no idea," I laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm still at the office. It has been a crazy week, you know," Jake said.

"No, Jake, I wouldn't know. I haven't talked to you since Monday."

"That's kind of what I was calling about," he told me. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about us."

"What have you been thinking?" I asked. There was something about the tone of his voice that put butterflies in my stomach.

"Bella, I just don't think that we should see each other anymore. I don't think that I am the right guy for you. I think that we just got too comfortable with each other and that we have just drifted apart. When we first started dating, I had that feeling in the back of my mind that we were just together because it was convenient for both of us."

"I can't believe you are saying this to me, Jake. You are breaking up with me on the fucking phone! You told me you loved me. Was all of this just a damn lie? Have you just been using me for two years?" I felt tears forming at the corners of my eyes, not from being sad about the situation, but angry that it felt like I was just a pawn in some kind of game he had been playing at.

"Bella, I honestly believed that I did love you for a while, but I don't think that either of us knew what love really is. It would just be better for both of us if we saw other people," Jake said.

"I thought that you were it for me, Jake. I have given you two years of my life for crying out loud. I love you," I told him as I heard him clear his throat. "You're already seeing someone else, aren't you?" I accused. There was a pregnant pause on the other end of the phone and that answered my question better than his affirmation would have.

"How long, Jake? How long have you been cheating on me?"

"Bella, it wasn't planned. I swear. Leah and I have been working on this case and one thing lead to another."

"How long, Jake?" I growled at him.

"Six months," he said in a whisper.

"You've been fucking us both for six months. Well, I think that you're right, Jake. This thing that we had. It is over. It's done. Goodbye." I slammed the receiver into the cradle and went to Alice's room.

"Bella, what's the matter," Alice asked as she motioned for me to sit on her bed beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm most definitely not okay. Jake just broke up with me on the damn phone. He's been seeing someone else for six months. SIX MONTHS!" I yelled.

"I can't believe that asshole would do that do you. I knew he was a fucking dog," Alice said as she hugged me.

"You were right. I should know to listen to that instinct of yours it has never steered me wrong," I said.

"No it hasn't, Bells." Alice wiped at the tears on my face. "Let's get you dressed up for tonight. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a good night. No, I take that back. It's going to be a fantastic night." She went into the living room and got the bags.

Alice lived for playing Bella Barbie. I was never a fan of fashion, so Alice took my looks into her own hands. She had me put on the new off the shoulder, skin tight black spandex dress that hugged every curve. I paired it with my black leggings that had lace around the ankles and my black flats. I had a hard enough time staying upright when I was barefoot, let alone if I wore heels. Alice learned her lesson the hard way when I broke my ankle during our senior prom from the high heels she had put me in. She never asked for me to wear them since then.

Alice was wearing her bright pink jeans and her black spandex halter top and her black stilettos. I had no doubt that we looked good as we got out of the cab at the Brookshire. It was more crowded than I thought it would be this time of night.

"Oh, this band is incredible, Bella. I'm going to go dance. Come with me?" Alice asked.

"Maybe in a little while, Alice. I need some liquid courage first."  
Alice headed into the throng of people on the dance floor as I sat down at the bar and ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. I knew that it would go straight to my head since I never had much of a tolerance for alcohol, but I also knew that one would mellow me out. I had downed half of my drink very quickly and was starting to feel the warmth throughout my body.

 

"Could I have a shot of whiskey?" I heard a smooth voice asked the bartender. "Hello, looks like you are thoroughly enjoying that tea of yours."

"Oh, I definitely am," I said as I looked up and smiled. I was pretty sure that time stood still as I found myself looking at Edward Cullen on the barstool next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Obviously that Long Island Iced Tea had gotten to me more than I thought, because I was seeing things. There was absolutely no way that this was really Edward Cullen beside me. Maybe I had passed out and was dreaming.

I looked down and my drink was totally empty. Shit. I didn't even remember finishing it off.

"Would you like another?" The bronzed God said beside me.

"Um, sure. Why not. You only live once right?"

"Unless you are Shirley MacLaine that is what I've heard," he said as he ordered me another drink.

"Thank you for this," I said as I held up my drink.

"You're more than welcome," he said with a crooked smile. "We haven't been properly introduced." He held out his hand to me. "I'm Edward."

"I'm Bella," I told him as I reached out to shake his hand. His hand engulfed mine and I swear I felt a jolt to the tips of my toes as soon as our flesh touched. "So, what is Edward Cullen doing in a place like this?" I asked him.

"I wasn't sure if you recognized me or not," Edward smiled brightly at me and his index finger reached out to stroke the back of my hand that was clasped around my glass. I still felt a current surging between us. Just from this gentle touch I was getting more than a little turned on. "I'm here for the next few months, if we can ever get started, that is." His finger now moved to my pulse point and I could feel my heartbeat accelerating.

"Why.." My voice cracked as my body began to crave more of his touch. "Um, why haven't you started filming yet?" I asked.

"The original actress playing the romantic interest of my character just dropped out of the film a few days ago, because she found out she was pregnant. She's been trying for a while now and the doctors wanted her to have as little stress as possible, so she is laying low until the baby is born. Now it is just a waiting game until we find the right girl for the role. You know about me, Bella. Tell me more about you."

"Well, I moved to New York from Washington state to attend Columbia University where I got my Masters in Journalism. My best friend from home moved with me and she works in the fashion industry. I'm a freelance writer."

"What do you write?" He asked me as his thumb began making circular motions on my wrist. Jesus, if he could have this effect on me with just fingers touching my hand, he would have to be legendary in bed.

"I write whatever pays the bills," I smiled at him. "Every once in a while for fun, my friend Alice and I act in small plays. I'm by no means an actress, but it is definitely fun to pretend to be someone else for a while."

"It definitely is," Edward said. His voice was rough and oozed sensuality. I could see the lust in his gaze and felt it deep inside of me.

"Yes, it is nice to be someone else and forget your troubles for a while," I said as my head moved closer to his.

 

~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~

APOV

I had just finished dancing my ass off with this adorable nerdy guy and decided I had better check on Bella. Only Jacob Black would lack the balls to break up with his girlfriend of two years over the phone.

As I neared the bar, I stopped in my tracks. Bella was sitting next to Edward-fucking-Cullen. From the looks on their faces, I would say that Bella didn't even remember Jacob's name right now.

I was so not going to interrupt that. My head was filled with all kinds of things that I was going to ask Bella about later. I turned a corner not paying attention to where I was walking and ran into someone.

"I am so sorry," I said. "I was totally spaced out and didn't see you there."

"No damage done," he told me.

"Holy shit!" No fucking way that this could happen to both of us in the same night. Things just did not happen like this in real life.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked laughing at my reaction.

"I'm just as fine as you are," I looked him up and down. All of the times I had seen him on stage had not prepared me for this moment. He was so much hotter than I thought. "You're Jasper Whitlock. I'm Alice, Alice Brandon." I reached out my hand to him and I noticed that he was checking me out as much as I was him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice." He was eye fucking me. If I had my way, before the night was over, it would be more than his eyes fucking me. "I've got a table in the VIP room. Would you like to join me for a drink?"

"That sounds great. I would love to," I told him and when he smiled those damn dimples of his made an appearance making me weak in the knees. As I walked with him to the VIP area, he wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his side. I liked being this close to him. I liked it A LOT.

BPOV

Despite the noise around us, I only had eyes and ears for Edward. It was like we were in our own little bubble.

"This is one of my favorite songs," Edward told me as Mouth by Merril Bainbridge began to play.

"I like it too. She has such a unique voice," I told him. He stood up and reached his hand to me, palm facing up.

"Would you like to dance, Bella?" Edward asked me. His eyes burning with the same desire I felt flowing through me. I couldn't dance for shit but I needed to be closer to Edward right now.

"I'd love to," I told him as my hand met his. He entwined his fingers with mine and despite the difference in size of our hands we fit together perfectly.

As we reached the dance floor, Edward pulled me as close to him as he could. His hands were at the small of my back and I could feel his fingers moving towards the top of my ass. His leg was between my thighs rubbing me the right way.

Would it be my fault if I could turn you on?  
Would I be so bad if I could turn you on?

The lyrics of the song fit this moment so perfectly. He had me so turned on I was sure I was going to burst into flames any minute.

I jump on you, you jump on me

Oh, I wanted to jump him on this dance floor right now. I pulled him closer to me and started moving so his thigh was giving me friction where I needed it most. I let my hand move inside the back pocket of his jeans and I felt his hand cup my ass and pull me further to him. I felt his arousal coming to life and wanted to help take care of that problem for him. I had no problems ripping his clothes off right now and fucking him in front of a room full of strangers.

When I kiss your salty lips  
You will feel a little crazy, but for me

I looked up into his smoldering gaze and I bit my lip. He bent his head down and took my lips with his. I had never been kissed like this before. His tongue massaged my mouth thoroughly causing me to moan in pleasure.

When I kiss your mouth I want to taste it  
Turn you upside down  
Don't want to waste it

I didn't want to waste one minute of this kiss. My hands moved to the back of his head and I stroked my fingers through his hair while pulling him even closer. One of his hands went to the hem of my dress and I felt the feather-like touch of his fingers as they drifted to the inside of my thigh. He stopped kissing me and asked me for permission with his eyes. I nodded and pulled his mouth back to mine.

Slowly and never breaking our close connection, Edward maneuvered us to a darkened corner of the club. His hand moved up to cup my center and I moaned into his mouth as his hand began to move higher.

"Don't stop," I begged him.

"Never, Bella," Edward told me as I felt his fingers graze the skin at my waist before pulling my leggings down to make room for his hand.

His fingers gently ghosted over my pussy before his thumb began to work its magic against my clit. My hips began to move frantically into his touch. His lips moved down my neck and he bit down on my earlobe as I felt my hunger for him intensify as his fingers plunged into me. "Right there, Edward," I groaned into his chest as my hand worked its way under the front of his shirt, reaching for the top button on his jeans. As I popped the top button on the jeans, the other buttons gave way quickly and I cupped his cock through his boxers.

"Oh, fuck, Bella," Edward said as I began to stroke him firmly. I continued to thrust myself faster on his hand as his hips began moving into mine. Our breathing came out in gasps and I could feel a sheen of sweat beginning to cover my skin. My body had never felt so alive as it did right now.

"Ung, oh, shit!" I said and Edward's lips cut off my scream as I came on his talented fingers. I felt the pulsing of his cock and the wetness of his orgasm through the cotton fabric of his underwear.

"Damn, Bella," Edward said as he removed his fingers from my body.

I clasped my thighs together because I didn't want those magical fingers of his going anywhere. His other hand massaged soothingly along my hip and I sighed into his mouth for another kiss. He removed his hand and pulled my leggings back up.

"You are fucking perfection," Edward told me as he looked down at his hand that was covered in my juices. "I wonder if you taste as good as you felt," Edward told me. I was shocked by what happened next. Edward began to suck my cum off of his fingers one at a time. "You taste even better than you felt," he told me with a sexy smirk on his face. I found myself growing wetter than I ever imagined possible and decided that two could play that game.

I reached inside of his boxers and ran my index finger across his penis collecting some of his cum. I brought it up to my mouth and put my finger in my mouth and slowly and seductively sucked my finger clean. I pulled my finger out with a cocky expression on my face. "You don't taste too badly your..." His mouth slammed into mine before I had a chance to finish my thought. As our lips broke apart, he finished adjusting his clothes and the look in his eyes took my breath away.

"Let's get out of here," I told him as I reached for his hand. I couldn't wait to find out what other talents Edward had to share with me.


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

I still couldn't believe that I had met Jasper Whitlock let alone that he was taking me to the VIP room with him.

A mammoth security guard was manning the door as Jasper led me inside. To my surprise it was almost empty. I only saw two other people. They were people that I would have recognized anywhere.  
Jasper asked the waiter for a bottle of champagne and led me to his table.

"Jasper, what the hell took you so long man? Rosie and I have been fucking waiting forever for you to get back here," Emmett said as he finally noticed me at Jasper's side. "Well, hey there! I'm Emmett. I'm the star of the group, you know?" He said as he engulfed me in a big bear hug. He hugged me so tightly that he almost knocked the air out of me. I heard a thump and just as suddenly as he had grabbed me, Emmett released me. "Ouch, baby. That fucking hurt."

"Show some damn manners, Emmett. You aren't a neanderthal," Rosalie said to him. "Besides," she grinned widely. "I'm the star of Double Vision. I'm Rosalie," She said as she reached out to shake my hand.

"I'm Alice Brandon. It is very nice to meet you both," I looked over to see Jasper with a panty melting smirk on his face and I walked to his side and put my arm around his waist and he did the same. I squeezed his hip gently and smiled back at him. "I'm sorry, but I have to disagree with you both. I am a little partial to Jasper here." He squeezed my hip in return.

"I knew as soon as I set eyes on you that you had great taste," Jasper told me. "Shall we?" He motioned to the over-sized booth. I got in first and he scooted in where we were as close as we could be. He threw his arm around me and tugged me even closer.

The waiter brought us the bottle of champagne and poured glasses for us. "Is there anything else that I can help you all with tonight?" The waiter asked Jasper.

"No, we're good thanks. You can take off now and we'll have someone let you know if we do need anything else."

"Yes, sir. Enjoy your evening," the waiter said as he left the room.

"I think we should toast," Jasper said. "To wonderful surprises and new beginnings." We clanked our glasses together and took a drink.

"So how long have you known each other," Emmett asked us. "To watch you both together, it's like you have both known each other for years."

"We literally ran into each other out in the club. Neither of us were paying much attention out there and it was pretty crowded. We just slammed into each other as we were turning a corner and here we are," I rushed. Emmett gaffawed and Rose smacked him on his head again.

"Well, Babe, it's fucking funny. He basically knocked her off her feet. You definitely know the way to charm the ladies," Emmett said then he looked to Rose. "Rosie, I've got the best fucking idea ever. Go outside the door and just stand there and I will come out and we can smack into each other and BOOM," he bellowed. Rose hit him on the side of the head and he started to rub the spot.

"Emmett, you may think you are funny. I swear you are a legend in your own mind," she told him.

"You know it, gorgeous," Emmett said as he leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. The way they both leaned into each other made me want to move into Jasper the same way. Their kissed continued for what seemed like forever. I nervously took a few sips of champagne and Jasper cleared his throat.

"Emmett, even after all of these years, I have a hard time watching you getting it on with my sister," Jasper said. "I would prefer not to watch you all start ripping your clothes off each other. I still wish there was some kind of brain bleach to erase that image from my memory forever," Jasper said as he shook his head causing Emmett to bellow again.

"That was so fucking funny. Remember that, Rosie. Jasper turned almost green when he saw that I had my hand going to your... Fuck," Emmett muttered as he got another thump on the head. "You keep hitting the same spot and that is starting to really hurt, Babe."

"Emmett, I swear to God that you have absolutely no filter from here," Rose tapped on his head, "to here," as she put her hand on his lips. I saw Emmett's tongue dart out as his hand grabbed her wrist and his tongue sucked on her finger like it was a damn lollipop. I could see a picture in my head of Jasper doing that to me and more and had to stop myself from squirming in my seat to try to get the relief that I was needing.

Rosalie pushed Emmett in the side with her other hand. "Let's get out of here you big dope. I don't think Jasper or his new friend Alice can take much more of this." Emmett pulled her up out of the seat and through her over his shoulder smacking her in the ass. "Fucking oaf, put me down," Rose said to him as she tried to wiggle out of his arms.

"Never, baby," Emmett said as he kissed her on the lips and smacked her ass at the same time. I was pretty sure that I heard her moan.

"In the words of Kelly McGillis from Top Gun, take me to bed or lose me forever stud," Rose giggled out as Emmett finally let her down and grabbed her hand as they walked to the exit.

"You don't have to tell me that twice, baby," Emmett said. He looked over his shoulder at me and waved. "It was nice to meet you, Alice. I'm sure we will be seeing each other again very soon."

"Bye, Jaz. Bye, Alice," Rose said as they left me in a darkened room all alone with the literal man of my dreams.

"Sorry about that, Alice. Emmett has never grown up and we are not sure that he ever will," Jasper told me with a smile on his face.

"That's okay, Jasper. He was actually pretty funny," I said.

"Don't tell him that because he can get much worse when he is egged on," Jasper said. "So tell me about yourself, Alice."

"I'm 26 and originally from Washington state. I moved here to work as a buyer at Macy's while my best friend Bella attended grad school at Columbia. We've both fallen in love with New York City and can't imagine living anywhere else," I told him as I took another drink. I was pretty sure that this champagne was the most delicious thing I had ever had in my mouth.

"What do you like most about being here?" He asked me.

"I am addicted to clothes. I can't get enough of them, and this is the Paris of the US in regards to fashion. I have managed to get into every fashion show that I've ever wanted to, and it is so amazing," I said. "Plus, this is the city that really never does sleep. There is always something different to do, and after growing up in the small town we did, Bella and I love having some actual options for our free time."

"Anything in particular that you enjoy doing during your free time?" Jasper asked. "Anyone special that you prefer to spend time with?" His eyes darkened and filled with what looked like lust. Jasper Whitlock lusting after me? I thought to myself. This had to be a dream but as I felt his fingers gently caressing my shoulder, I shivered.

"Um, I'm usually either with Bella or at work," I told him as I boldly moved my body closer to him.

"Good, that's very good to hear," Jasper said huskily as the stroking increased and his hand took a hold of my hand on his leg and held it to him firmly.

"What about you? Anyone special that you spend your time with?"

"Other than hanging out with Rose and the big ape, I haven't done anything other than perform on stage. It's felt like something has been missing for a while but I had no idea what," Jasper said as his face moved closer to mine and his hand moved to my cheek.

"That's hard to believe," I told him. "There are literally thousands of girls who would kill to be with you right now." I almost regretted my words immediately. "I didn't mean..." Jasper smiled at me and moved his lips a breath away from mine.

"Alice, there is absolutely no one else that I would want to be with right now," his lips crashed into mine and his tongue immediately found its mate in mine as we moaned in pleasure. His arms pulled me closer.

As our mouths moved together like they were always meant to be joined together, I realized that the champagne was not the best thing I had ever tasted. It was Jasper.

BPOV

Edward laced his fingers through mine as he led me to the back of the club to an exit that I never even knew existed.

"Leaving already, Mr. Cullen?" a formally dressed man who appeared at the side of a black limo asked as he opened the door for us.

"Ladies first," Edward said as he helped me in the car. I felt his hands lightly slide across my ass and bit my lip to bite back the moan that was trying to work its way out of the back of my throat.

Edward was fast on my heels entering the car before I could even get all the way over, which was more than fine with me. As soon as our bodies touched, we couldn't keep our hands or mouths off each other. A throat clearing caused our mouths to break apart but our hands kept a tight grip on each other's sides.

"Where to, Mr. Cullen?" The driver asked as he started the car.

"My place," Edward said as I felt his hand move to my ass and squeeze tightly causing me to moan wantonly. "Could you put up the divider please?" Edward said as he never took his eyes off my face. His eyes were so dilated with passion that there was barely any visible green remaining of his eyes.

He turned us so our bodies were facing each other and he grabbed me roughly by the ass and pulled me onto his lap with my legs straddling his thighs. I moved my hips frantically needing to feel as much of him as I could.

Edward pulled my face to him, and as he claimed my mouth, he bit on my lower lip tugging it almost savagely. I was sure I tasted the copper of blood as our tongues finally began plunging deeply into each other's mouth. I keep moving my pelvis against Edward, and my hands moved under his shirt and up the chiseled muscles of his six pack to his nipples. I flicked my thumbnail across his left nipple and hips bucked more forcefully into me.

Edward moved his hands to the hem of my dress and ripped it from my body and threw it to the other side of the car. His gaze took in my naked breasts as his hands moved to palm both with his thumbs forcing my nipples to get so tight it was almost painful.

"Fuck, you are the most exquisite thing that I have ever seen," Edward said as he took his mouth and moved to my neck biting then licking the corded muscles where my neck and shoulders met. I had no idea that was an erogenous zone for me but I could feel the pressure beginning to fill me as his lips moved to my breasts. His teeth latched on to my nipple and bit so fiercely that I screamed out at the top of my lungs.

Our bodies continued to thrust into each other as he moved to my other nipple and bit down even harder as his thumb and forefinger tweaked the nipple that was still tender from his earlier attention.

"Holy fucking shit!" I shouted as I felt the walls of my pussy clinching together. My orgasm was so intense, and I couldn't believe that he was able to bring me that much pleasure without being inside my body. "Fuck!" I moaned as his mouth continued to make love to my breasts. "Edward, you have got the most God damned incredibly talented hands and mouth ever," I groaned as I felt him bite down on me again and my hips arched into him once more. I could feel him smiling against my chest and my hands grasped his hair tightly and pulled him nearer.

"You've got the most fucking brilliant breasts ever, Bella. I could spend the rest of my life right here eating them up," Edward said as his hands moved from my breasts to the waist of my leggings. His hands reached inside and clasped my bare ass tightly. Edward pulled me closer to his straining erection. I felt his hands moving to my stomach as I suddenly heard a loud buzzing sound.

"Shit," Edward said as he moved one of his hands to hit a button on the console in front of him. "Yes," he asked harshly as I raised his shirt and decided to show him a thing or two about kissing nipples when I heard his driver speak up.

"We are here, Mr. Cullen," the driver told Edward.

"Thank you, Felix. We will be out of the car in a moment," Edward told him and groaned as I bit his nipple. He moved my mouth from his chest. "Bella, I think we have given Felix enough to ponder tonight.

Let's take this somewhere much more private," Edward said as he grabbed my dress and pulled it over my body.

It was like he could sense my disappointment of the moment being interrupted, and he rubbed his thumb across my chin.

"Bella, I am nowhere near finished with you yet," Edward growled as he kissed me quickly then reached for the door handle. "Come on, sexy. I can't wait to get my cock inside your body," he whispered in my ear, and I swear I could have had another orgasm just from the intensity of his words.

"Will you be needing me anymore tonight, Mr. Cullen?" Felix asked.

"No, have a great evening, Felix. I will call you tomorrow if we need you," Edward said as he lead me to a brownstone apartment.

He slammed the door shut after we entered, and we attacked each other again. Edward backed me into the brick wall and I grasped his hair tightly in my fists and pulled his mouth tightly to mine. His hands moved to my leggings and he quickly shoved them to my knees. Edward's hands gripped the sides of my g-string. With a snap, he ripped them from my body.

I pulled my dress over my head and was completely bare before Edward. He stepped back and looked at me with his eyes roaming over every inch of my body making me quiver with excitement.

"You are utter perfection, Bella," Edward said as he jerked me against his body. I needed to feel his hot skin against mine. If I didn't have him inside of me soon, I was pretty sure that I would literally have to take matters into my own hands.

"Take off your damn clothes now, Edward," I said in a sultry voice, and he ripped his shirt over his head. My whole body rejoiced when his bare chest crushed into mine. My nipples hardened even further from the contact of his warm, firm chest. My hands reached to the buttons of his jeans and popped them out of their holes. I shoved them down and his proud cock stood at attention saluting me. It was magnificent and so thick that I licked my lips. I couldn't wait to see how it felt thrusting powerfully inside me.

Edward grabbed me by the hips and lifted me. As my legs wrapped around his waist, his fantastic cock plunged deep inside me causing us both to gasp in pleasure. I had never felt so filled before as his cock hit my g-spot causing me to moan his name. He slowly pulled out once, and then lost all control as he slammed fiercely into my pussy over and over again with his lips at my breasts, biting and sucking me intensely as I held on tightly. I felt the roughness of the bricks against my overheated skin, which added to my fevered pleasure.

Thrust after thrust, Edward got deeper than I ever thought was possible. His cock was so long and thick it massaged every part of my pussy, causing me to tingle with pleasure all over. Edward's pace began to quicken and his hand moved to my swollen clit. With a flick of his thumb against, a hard bite on my nipple and his cock hitting my g-spot, my body convulsed around him as Edward found his release. I would have collapsed on the floor had Edward not kept a tight grip on me.

"Damn, Bella. You may just be the death of me," Edward told me as he moved a strand of my sweat-dampened hair from my face.

"Well, you may be the death of me. Your cock is even more talented than your hands and your mouth," I said as he quirked his eyebrows at me.

"You've not seen anything yet, Bella," Edward said as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to his bedroom. He was right. He hadn't showed me anything yet, but he did three more times before I fell into an exhausted and deep sleep. For the first time in years, I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

APOV

I wasn't sure how long we were kissing alone in the darkened room but kissing wasn't enough for me anymore.

I moved to the back side of the booth with my hands tangling in his brown hair, kissing him even more furiously. We groaned into each other's mouths.

I moved my hands down his arms to his fine ass. It was even more firm that I had ever imagined. A moan escaped his lips as when my hands reached the waistband of his jeans.

His hands covered mine and he looked at me seriously. "Alice, we don't have to do this. You are so incredible. I could spend the rest of the night just kissing you and listening to you tell me anything and everything about yourself." Those words spurred me on even further.

"Jasper, you are the hottest man I have ever felt. If the rest of you can pleasure me the way your mouth has, I might spontaneously combust." I kissed him and tugged his lower lip into my mouth sucking gently as my hand cupped him through his jeans and he bucked his hips pushing further into my touch. "You aren't making me do anything that I don't want to do." I assured him as I snapped the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down.

As soon as my fingers found bare flesh, I encircled his cock firmly and stroked the underside. My fingers stroked the ridge on the underside while my other hand reached down to cup his balls. He bucked his hips further into my hands, and I smiled and licked my lips as I looked at his cock begging for more attention from me. I rubbed my fingers around the pre-cum on the head of his erection and massaged it along the head and below covering its length.

 

As good as his kisses tasted, I had to find out if the rest of him tasted just as good. I bent my head down and circled my tongue around the underside of the head of his cock while my hand continued to caress him firmly.

I sucked the head deeply and he thrust his hips towards me moving his cock further into my mouth. Encouraged by his reaction, I hummed causing him to drive his cock to the back of my throat. Normally, I would never let a guy do that but there was something about Jasper. I knew I would likely never get enough of him.

I moved my hand to his ass encouraging him to continue fucking my mouth as I sucked and licked his length. His taste was better than anything I could have ever imagined.

"Oh, fuck, Alice. Oh, your mouth," Jasper panted through his shaky breaths.

Jasper's breath hitched as his hips increased their rhythm. I moaned as I felt his hands move from the back of my head to stroke my face.

As soon as we locked eyes with each other, with one more thrust, he came in my mouth in thick spurts. I swallowed everything he gave me and continued to suck on him until I felt his cock begin to soften.

Jasper pulled me onto his lap and savaged my mouth. I felt his cock began hardening again as I threw myself into a moment more intense than I thought could exist.

BPOV

I felt almost too comfortable as I woke up the next morning. I snuggled deeper into the warmth beside me and smiled. Alice and I often cuddled together if one of us had a rough time. I loved that my best friend always knew how to make me feel better. I must have cried myself to sleep after I told her about Jake dumping me over the phone. Stupid fucker. Alice was right. I could and would definitely do better than Jacob Black.

I was going to be so much better off without him. I was just hoping that I hadn't kept Alice up with my wild dream. I knew that I talked in my sleep but I hadn't until Alice forced me to listen to the proof. She once recorded one of my sleep babbling sessions and played it back for me. I was muttering stuff about President Reagan, which Alice loved to torment me with since I was an avid Democrat.

Last night's dream was so real that I can't imagine the kind of sounds that would have been coming from my mouth. In my dream, I had met Edward Cullen in a club and let him do all kinds of wonderful things to my body. If Jacob had ever been able to work my body the way Edward had in my dreams, I would have been a much, much happier woman the past few years. Edward had given me more pleasure in my dreams than I had ever experienced in real life. It was incredible. Beyond incredible. Never in real life would I have let Edward do the things he did to me without even really knowing him. That was the great thing about dreams- you could do whatever or whomever you wanted without any consequences.

I sighed and suddenly I felt strong, masculine arms pull me tightly. I stiffened as I felt a hardened cock at my ass.

"What the hell!" I shouted as I moved away from the hands encircling my waist.

"Jesus Christ, Bella," I heard and turned and looked into the bright green eyes of Edward Cullen. I swallowed thickly.

"It was real," I said more to myself than him. "I didn't dream any of that did I?"


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay," Edward-fucking-Cullen asked me. Maybe I am still sleeping, I thought to myself as I wrapped the sheet around my body.

I slowly moved closer to him and pinched him on his forearm.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. "What did you do that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot where I'd pinched him. I could already see a small red welt forming.

"I was checking to see if I was awake or if this was all a dream," I said him softly. I couldn't even look him in the eyes. I let myself be swept off my feet by the literal man of my dreams. What was I supposed to say to him now?

"Bella, you're supposed to pinch yourself to see if you are dreaming," Edward laughed a little. I looked up and saw his questioning eyes peering back at mine.

I shifted back and forth on my feet, uncomfortable with his ongoing scrutiny of me. I'd never had a one night stand ... and never thought I would. For my first one night stand to be with someone like this God-like figure, someone who would never want someone like me, someone ordinary, for more than one night.

"Edward, I..." I couldn't find the words that I wanted to say to him. I was unbelievably embarrassed that I let myself get so carried away with him. I closed my eyes, and images of the night before played before me. Holy shit. The things that he could do with his mouth should be illegal. I felt the blush as it began to cover me from head to toe.

"I wish I could read your mind, Bella," Edward said. Even those simple words oozed sex, and I felt my blush intensify. "I would love to know what you are thinking about right now."

Edward had moved to the side of the bed. He was barely covered and was still VERY aroused. His abs were a tantalizingly sculpted six pack, and there was that amazing V with a slight dusting of bronze hair that led to his... Fuck me. I could feel the excitement building in me, so I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to get my now raging libido under control. Here I was not only in the same room as Edward Cullen, but he was staring at me like he wanted to eat me alive.

"I don't know what to say to you, Edward." I heard my voice quiver a little. I honestly wasn't sure if that was from nerves, embarrassment or the fact that I wanted him to have his way with me until I couldn't see or walk straight.

"You didn't have problems talking to me last night," Edward said as he moved to sit along the edge of the bed. If I didn't know any better, he almost sounded like my words hurt him. Edward stood up covering himself with the sheet. He reached his hand towards me and he softly ran the back of his index finger down the apple of my cheek to my lips.

That gentle gesture left me trembling.

I blew out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding and stepped away from him.

"Edward, I don't do this." I swept my arm out towards the bed while my other hand kept a death grip on the sheet to keep it from slipping.

"I have never slept with a guy the same night I met them. As a matter of fact, you're only the third guy that I've ever slept with. I know that this didn't mean anything to you. I mean, you've probably been with hundreds of women, while I can count the number of guys I've slept with on one hand. I'll just get out of your hair and let you go about your business. I'm sure you've got places to go and people to do... I mean people to see."

I started looking around the room for my clothes and they were nowhere to be found. I thought seriously about going Greek and making a toga from this sheet and wearing it home. I had never felt as awkward as I did at this very moment.

I began to feel claustrophobic. I had to get out of here now before I made an even bigger ass of myself. As I moved towards the bedroom door, I felt Edward move closer to me. He was so close that I could feel the heat radiating from his body and engulfing my own. Suddenly a realization struck me that there was something more that I felt. It was like there was some type of invisible bond tying us together and I knew it would physically hurt to break it. I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts that were muddling my brain. It was impossible for me to have any type of connection to this man. I didn't know him other than what I had seen and read over the years. He was Edward Cullen, and I was...well just plain old Bella Swan.

Edward's breath washed over the nape of my neck. "Bella," he whispered to me.

I turned and was nose to nose with him. I ran my tongue across my lips. Was it me or was it getting hotter in here by the second?

"Edward, I'm not... As much as every fiber of my being wants to latch my legs around your waist and let you have your very deliciously wicked way with me, I can't. Sex is something that should mean something more than just fun. There should be an exclusive relationship between two people who care deeply about each other. People who have a connection."

As soon as I said the words, I wished things were different. That connection that I thought I imagined earlier, I wanted that with him so badly I could taste it. I wanted to be Aladdin with his magic lamp that I could rub and make all of my wildest dreams actually come true. Dreams like Edward wanting to really be with me and not caring that I was his Bella and he was my Edward, no one else's.

"Hasn't anyone told you that you shouldn't believe everything you read, Bella?" Edward's voice froze me in my tracks. He was so intense, his eyes almost hypnotic, slowly putting me under his spell. We were so close that our breath mingled together, but he didn't touch me with his body. He didn't have to. Some kind of magnetic pull kept me rooted in place. "Obviously, I'm not a virgin and haven't been for a while." Edward smiled that notoriously crooked smile that caused his dimples to jump out and shout, Look at me. Look at me.

"I can definitely promise you that I haven't been with hundreds of women, Bella. Most of the women you have seen me pictured with over the years were nothing more than friends or actresses that I shared the screen with. Everyone always wants something from the me they perceive me to be, Edward, the actor. No one ever wants Edward Cullen, the person, the guy who likes to go to a bar and chill with friends and have a beer, or hang out at home by the pool and read a good book or go to a concert and rock out. Underneath all the glamour and glitz that seems to follow me is a person. I'm just like you, Bella. I just happened to pick a job where my face is plastered for everyone to see."

He stopped to take a deep breath and the look that appeared in his eyes made my heart begin to beat frantically. "I didn't go to the bar last night looking for an easy lay, Bella. There was something about you from the moment I saw found you in that crowded bar, and I had to know you. There was no other option for me. If you had been married or dating someone I could have accepted that and would have been blessed to have spent even a few moments with you. If you don't want to sleep with me again, I can accept that. I would never pressure anyone to do anything that they didn't want to do. I would gladly spend hours just sitting on the couch watching you vegetate. Would you consider just spending time with me getting to know the real Edward?"

His words touched part of me that I didn't know existed. They were words that any girl would want to hear, but I was always the cautious one who looked both ways at least twice before crossing the street.

"Edward, you could have anyone in the world? Why me?"

"Bella, don't you see?"

"No, Edward, I really don't. I have never been one that stands out in a crowd. There isn't anything particularly remarkable about me." That asshat Jake had made it abundantly clear that there wasn't anything special about me by sleeping with someone fir six of the months that we'd been together.

"You obviously don't see yourself as clearly as I see you, Bella," Edward said as he moved a step closer to me. "Would you let me take you out tonight? Please?" The way his eyes reached into my soul there was only one answer that I could give him. I couldn't find my voice, but I nodded my head. I reached down to pinch my own arm and flinched at the pain.

Edward laughed, and I smiled at him. "Well, Edward, if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up anytime soon."

APOV

After we had our wickedly delicious ways with each other in the VIP room, Jasper took me back to the suite at his hotel. We christened nearly every room, and I ached in just all the right places. I sighed as I ran my fingers across my still swollen lips.

The last few hours had been the things dreams were made of. I closed my eyes and I could feel Jasper's lips as they whispered over every inch of my body. His magnificent hands stroked all of my curves. Until last night, I had never known that the back of my knee was an erogenous zone. I quickly discovered how much of a hot zone my knee was when his calloused fingers whispered across the sensitive skin at the back of my leg. When his tongue stroked my overly heated flesh, I felt myself closer to the eruption of my orgasm. I knew that once he was inside of me that it would be more than I could hope for and even better than my wildest imagination. He worshipped me like no one ever had.

Jasper hadn't wanted me to go, he'd pleaded me to stay with him, but I knew I needed some time to wrap my mind around everything that had happened. Not only had I actually met Jasper Whitlock, he'd come to know me in ways that no one else ever had. My stomach fluttered wildly in anticipation of seeing him again. I knew that Jasper was starting his tour with Double Vision tonight, and he was scheduled for three sold-out shows in New York City at Madison Square Garden before the tour headed to other major cities like Chicago, Miami, Seattle and Las Vegas.

Did I want to see him again? Yes, definitely yes! My body was ready for him to play it again like he does the harmonica when he's on stage. Did I worry about what he would do when he was on the road away from me? If I was perfectly honest with myself ... absolutely. He hooked up with me the night we met. He could very well have a girl in every city he visited. Of course, I was the one who instigated it last night. He said he would have been happy to talk to me instead of screwing me on every horizontal surface in his hotel room.

Before he saw me to my door, at his insistence, Jasper made plans to see me tonight. I was so nervous, and I was fidgeting like I had ants in my pants. Was tonight going to be the last time that I ever saw him? I hoped not. I really wanted to spend more time with him.

Hopefully, he wanted to spend more than tonight with me. I heard keys jingling in the lock and made one decision. Since I wasn't sure how things were going to play out, I was going to do something I had never done before. I wasn't going to share what happened with my best friend.

I heard the door close and looked over to see a very disheveled Bella.

"Well, well, well," I told her. "Looks like someone is doing the walk of shame for the first time ever." I watched as she pulled a classic Bella move and began to blush furiously.

Bella tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and threw herself on the couch beside me.

"At least I'm not an expert on the walk of shame like someone else that I know," Bella said with a grin on her face as her hand nudged my arm.

"Ha ha, Bella. Just because I like to have a little fun doesn't mean that I'm a total slut. I do have standards." I smiled back at her. If only she knew what had happened, more like who happened, to me last night. I nudged her back. "So, tell me about this mystery guy that kept you out all night long."

I could see her internal debate on whether or not she was going to spill the beans to me. I knew that she had been so wrapped up in Edward Cullen last night that there was absolutely no way that she would know that I'd met Jasper. I also knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she did not know I had seen her and Edward together.

 

Bella sighed and rested her head on the back of the couch. "Alice, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Her eyes were closed, and I was betting if I could see inside her mind that I would have been very proud of my girl.

"Come on, Bella. You look more relaxed than I've seen you look, well, ever! Someone obviously made you feel much, much better." My knee bumped hers. "Who was it?"

"Edward Cullen," Bella told me with a nearly inaudible whisper.

"You slept with Edward Cullen?" I asked. This was going to be fun to get her to share this moment with me. We had only dreamt of this for years. It almost made me feel guilty that I wasn't telling her about Jasper.

"Honestly, Alice, there wasn't a hell of a lot of sleeping that went on last night. I still can't believe everything that happened. When I woke up this morning, I thought that I had dreamt it all. Imagine my surprise when I woke up to his glorious cock against me. It was a little shocking."

I laughed, "Bella, only you would think that a night of wild, unadulterated sex was a dream. Didn't your body tell you otherwise?" I smirked at her.

"God, I am lucky that I can walk straight. Edward has skills that should be illegal. The things he can do with his mouth alone... I have never experienced anything like that, ever." She looked at me with a starry-eyed expression on her face. Suddenly, she looked at me and she knew. "You weren't worried about me at all when I walked through the door without telling you I was going to be gone all night and with whom. You fucking knew, didn't you?"

"Who, me?" I batted my eyelashes at her and she swatted at me until we were both giggling. "Yes, I did know. When I headed to the bar to get a drink, I saw you two together. Looked pretty cozy to me, so I left you to it."

"I never thought I would do what I did last night, you know? Imagine how you would feel if you had the same experience with Jasper." Starry eyes came back as she envisioned her dream man. I felt like I might be getting starry eyed myself by imagining my man. "In all seriousness, Alice, I'm not someone who just sleeps around for my jollies, you know? At first, it all felt so cheap and sordid. When I finally gave him a chance to talk, the things he said to me, I was a gooey into a puddle on the floor when he finished. He was so sweet and even asked to take me out tonight."

"Are you going to go with him?" Bella nodded. "Where is he taking you?"

"He wouldn't say and told me to dress casually. I still can't believe it."

"Believe it, Bella. Would you see him after tonight if he asked you?"

"In a New York minute," she said with a laugh. I hoped by the end of the night that I would have more of the answers that my over-thinking mind was craving.

BPOV

I hated leaving Alice alone, but she insisted that she had some things to do around the house. I dressed carefully in a pair of button fly Levi's and a tank top. I grabbed my denim jacket just in case I needed it and put on my ankle dress boots. Casual, but sexy, I thought as I looked in the mirror.

When I heard the knock on the door at 6:30, my stomach felt like it was in my throat. I opened the door, and Edward was so sexy that he took my breath away. He was wearing a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses, jeans and a t-shirt that showed off his well-defined upper body. He had on a black leather jacket that gave off that bad boy vibe. I bit my lip to help hold back the moan that was threatening to escape my lips.  
Edward leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, very near the corner of my mouth.

"You look incredible, Bella," Edward said in my ear. "I've got something for you." He looked at me with that brilliant smile. Oh, he had something I wanted all right.

Edward surprised me by handing me a beautiful bouquet of assorted carnations. I brought them to my nose inhaling their magnificent scent.

"Thank you, Edward. They're beautiful. Let me put them in some water." He followed me to the kitchen as I pulled a vase from under the sink and filled it with water.

"You've got a nice place, Bella. Where's your roommate?"

"She went out for some groceries while I was getting ready. I would love for you to meet Alice. She's incredible."

"Well, I happen to think that her roommate is pretty incredible," Edward told me and I felt myself blush. His fingers brushed a lock of hair from my face, and I found myself leaning into his touch. We both sighed at the same time.

I turned and arranged the flowers in the vase to try to calm my increasing nerves. "These really are incredible flowers," I said to him as I looked at him over my shoulder. "Why did you decide on carnations?"

"Simple, Bella. They mean that I am fascinated by you. I can't wait to find out everything about you. I am hoping tonight is the first of many opportunities for that to happen," Edward told me. He held out his hand to me. "Are you ready? Your chariot awaits" he said with an exaggerated bow toward the door.

When our hands touched, I felt that connection again, like I had this morning. "I'm ready. Where are we going?" I asked as we left my apartment.

"I thought we could go to a concert tonight. How do you feel about seeing the opening show of Double Vision's new tour?" I looked at him with surprise on my face.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I love their music. I always try to hit a show when I am anywhere near a town where they are playing."

"Alice is going to die when she finds out where we went tonight. I wish she could have come too. The concert sold out before she had a chance to buy tickets."

"I'm sorry. If I had known, I could have gotten her a ticket," Edward said.

"You couldn't have known without me telling you, Edward. She will totally understand, eventually anyway." I laughed.

I shouldn't have been surprised when Edward handed me a laminated lanyard for VIP access, including backstage entrance.

He didn't let go of my hand as we walked through the throngs of people backstage. "I can't believe all of these people. Are they all fans?" I asked him.

"You wouldn't believe how many people it takes behind the scenes to put on the show we are going to see out there soon. There is someone that I want you to meet before we go to our seats."

It was like a maze with all the twists, turns and corridors we went through. I was so glad that I was with Edward because I knew that I would never find my way out of here on my own.

Edward stopped by a door with a huge security guard in front of it.

They gave high-fives to each other.

"Hey, Edward. Long time, no see, man." The burly man told him.

"I know Sam. It's been a busy time for me lately. Is he busy?" Edward nodded to the door.

"Nah, man. He's just been chilling back there. You know, J," Sam told him. "Who is this fine lady you've brought with you tonight?" I felt another blush creeping up on me. I wasn't used to people complimenting me, and this guy looked like he could easily break me in two with one hand if the mood struck.

"Sam, this is my girl, Bella. Bella, this is Sam. We've known each other for years. I keep trying to hire him away from his scoundrel boss, but he just won't cave." Both men laughed.

"Edward, you know that I would love to be with you, but this guy would fall apart without me from keeping the women off of him." Sam opened the door for us, and Edward pulled me into the room behind him.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to my very good friend, Jasper Whitlock and his friend..." Edward looked toward Jasper by my eyes were riveted to the person at Jasper's side.

"Alice?"


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

It was nice just relaxing in Jasper's arms in his dressing room before the show started. I was curled up with my head on his shoulder, his hands stroking my side. He'd gotten a call from a friend earlier that was going to drop by for a few minutes before the concert started. I asked him who, but Jasper said to wait and see. Jasper was surprised when his friend said he was bringing a girl with him. He told me he couldn't remember a time when his friend ever brought a date to meet anyone he felt was important to him.

"Thanks for being here with me tonight, Alice," Jasper said to me with a tender kiss to my forehead.

I turned and kissed his lips. "There is no place else I'd want to be. Thank you for inviting me."

"After tonight, how many times will you have seen me in concert?" Jasper grinned broadly at me. His question surprised me even though it shouldn't have.

"Um, honestly I don't know the number off the top of my head," I laughed.

"Come on, Alice," Jasper said as his face nuzzled my neck with his hand moving to the hem of my t-shirt. "More than ten?" he asked as he nibbled my ear lobe. If I couldn't remember the number before, what he was doing to me now definitely wouldn't help my memory.

"Jasper," I groaned as his hand began to make circles on my stomach, while his tongue and teeth continued their pleasant torture on my neck. I moved my hand to the top of his thigh. "What was the question again?" I had honestly lost all of my thought. There was only one thing on my mind right now, and it definitely wasn't whatever he'd asked me. I straddled his lap and cradled Jasper's head in my hands as we began a heated kiss. Unfortunately, the kiss was over before it began.

"Alice, I've got company coming by any second, and the show is going to start in 30 minutes. I definitely want a rain check for later." When he flashed that smile at me, I would give him anything he wanted.  
I pouted as he helped move me to his side. I didn't even get a chance to get comfortable before there was a quick knock on the door.  
When I saw who entered the room, the air was knocked out of me.

The one time I kept a secret from her, the biggest secret ever, Bella found out about it like this. I felt like the worst best friend ever.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to my very good friend, Jasper Whitlock and his friend..." My eyes were glued on Bella's face as Edward spoke.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

Edward and Jasper looked between Bella and me, and each saw the obvious shock on both of our faces.

"That's your roommate?" Jasper asked me the exact time Edward asked Bella. We both simply nodded. Jasper got up and shook Bella's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella. Alice has told me a lot about last night," Jasper said. Bella glared at me. I knew I'd fucked up, but now was definitely not the time and place for us to get into it.

"Thanks. It's a pleasure to meet you too," Bella said with a strain-filled voice. I saw Bella glance at Edward with a look that she had given me many times in the past. It was her save me now look. Pain began to radiate in my chest. I deserved to be hurt like this. Bella should have never found out about Jasper and me this way.

"Bella," I said softly as I got off the couch and walked toward her. I was crushed even more when she backed away from me when I reached out to her.

I had unintentionally caused Bella embarrassment and hurt by not telling her about Jasper. Embarrassment was something that Bella never knew how to handle very well. Edward seemed to sense Bella's worry and grabbed her hand.

"Jasper, it's getting close to show time, so Bella and I are going to head to our seats. I'd hate to miss the opening number," Edward said.

"It was good to see you again. It's been a long time since we've actually been in the same town for work at the same time. Hopefully, we can see each other again soon. Thanks for getting me the tickets on such short notice."

Jasper picked up on Edward's cue. Edward wanted to get Bella away from a situation that was definitely upsetting her and Jasper was being kind enough to help him find a graceful way out of the room.

"Anytime. You know that I've always got tickets for you if want to come to a show, man. It's been great seeing you. Bella, thanks for coming with Edward to the show tonight. I hope you enjoy yourself," Jasper said as Bella nodded to him. I fought back tears as Edward guided Bella out the door.

Jasper pulled me into a tight embrace with his hands stroking soothingly down my back. "Why did it seem like your roommate was in total shock to see you here with me tonight, Alice?" Jasper asked. I looked up into his face and could tell that I'd hurt him too. Obviously I couldn't do anything right. I shook my head.

"Jasper, I wanted to tell her, but I didn't know what to say about her. I knew that we were going to see each other tonight, but we hadn't talked about where we might be going from here, if anywhere."

"Why didn't you just ask me, Alice?"

"I was afraid that it would be an answer that I didn't want to hear. If I didn't ask, I didn't have to hear that this was going to be it," I told him, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I like you so much. I don't want this to be it, but I know that you've got your job. I'll be right here, and you will be everywhere." I couldn't face the rejection from Jasper now too.

"Alice, I like you too. I told you that last night. We didn't have to start anything physical. I'm here for another week before I leave for the tour. There is nothing I'd rather do than spend time with you."

 

"I don't know, Jasper. I don't just want to spend the week with you."

"What do you want, Alice?"

"If I could have absolutely anything in the world, it would be to have you for as long as you'll have me. I know that a week would never be long enough for me," I whispered cautiously.

"It wouldn't be enough for me either." Jasper's words stunned me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he reassured me. "It's not like I have a concert every night. I would love to get away from my dear sister and Emmett," he said sarcastically. "I only have so much patience watching them together all the time. I mean, damn, she's my sister. The things they love to say and do in front of me … I would much rather spend my time with you." He bent down to kiss me when I heard the door slam against the wall.

I was suddenly ripped from Jasper's arms and was startled until I heard the booming voice behind me. "Alice, I knew you couldn't stay away from me," Emmett shouted as he spun me around in a circle.

"I don't think she's here to see you, Em," Rosalie said.

"Oh, yes, she is, Rosie-baby. I mean, look at me," Emmett motioned to himself. "I am one prime cut of man meat. Who wouldn't want to gaze at this whenever they could?"

Emmett finally stopped spinning us around, and Jasper gripped my hips in his hands and pulled me to his side. "I, for one, definitely don't want to see your man meat, Emmett," Jasper grumbled.

"Emmett, I have my eyes on someone else," I said with a wink to Jasper. Emmett stuck out his bottom lip and pouted like a baby.

"Oh, Emmett, honey," Rosalie said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the chin. "You know I adore you and your man meat." I felt Jasper cringe causing Rosalie and Emmett to laugh.

"At least someone around here has good taste," Emmett said. "I'm so pumped for the show tonight. It's about that time. You ready to get some panties and bras from hot babes tossed at your head, Jaz? I know I am." Rosalie smacked him on the side of the head. I was guessing this was something that was a very normal occurrence for this pair. "Fuck, baby," Emmett whined as he rubbed his head and Jasper and I laughed at him.

"You really need to start thinking before the words actually come out of your mouth, Emmett," Jasper told him. Jasper grabbed my hand.

"Let's do this," Jasper said to Rose and Emmett as we left Jasper's dressing room.

"Hooray! It's time for everyone to worship the greatness that is the awesome, incredibly talented, sexiest man alive, known as the great and powerful Emmett McCarthy," Jasper and I laughed as we watched Rose hit Emmett in the head again. "When are you gonna stop beating on me, woman?" Emmett asked and earned him another smack.

"Well, my love, I will stop smacking you once I think I've knocked some sense into that head of yours," Rose said as we walked down a narrow hallway leading to the stage. I could hear the roar of the crowd beginning to fill the arena.

"Rosie, you know that my head has great sense. I can feel you when it's pumping hard and fast insi...," Emmett didn't get to finish as Jasper stepped up to take his turn at whacking Emmett in the head.

"Fuck, Jaz. That hurt worse than when Rosie does it."

"Emmett, I've told you time and time again. There are some things about you and my sister that I never, and I mean NEVER, want to know or hear about. Got it?" Jasper said with a fierce expression. It was funny to watch the all powerful Emmett cower under Jasper's glare.

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it," Emmett said as he walked to the side of the stage about 10 feet in front of Jasper. "I won't tell you that fucking your sister is almost a religious experience," Emmett laughed as he darted up the stairs to the stage.

Rosalie chuckled, and Jasper grimaced. I heard the announcer shout to the crowd, "Here they are... Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Welcome to New York … Double Vision." Jasper took me to the side of the stage where I could watch all the action, but the crowd wasn't able to see me. He kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Enjoy the show, Alice," Jasper said as he sauntered on the stage.  
Things with Jasper were definitely looking up, but what was I going to do about Bella?

BPOV

Edward didn't say a word as we found our seats in the second row. Despite the fact that most of the fans were cheering on their feet, I sunk down in my seat and put my head in my hands.

Edward put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "Do you want to talk about it, Bella?" He whispered in my ear as he stroked my back soothingly.

I ordered myself not to cry. I was not going to let Alice ruin tonight for me. "Maybe later, Edward. Let's just watch the show. These are the best seats that I've ever had to a Double Vision concert."

"How many of their concerts have you seen?" Edward asked laughingly.

"I honestly don't know for sure. Definitely more than ten. I think less than twenty, but I could be way off. Alice has been captivated by Jasper for many years."

"Did Jasper ever hold the same type of fascination for you that he did Alice?"

"Never," I chuckled. "Emmett was more my cup of tea." Edward put his hands to his chest and feigned being hurt.

"Wow, that was an answer I didn't expect," Edward said with a smile.

"Would you have rather I said I had the hots for Rosalie?" I winked at him. "The things that Rosalie and I could do behind closed doors." I leaned and whispered in his ear, "Our soft bodies pressed tightly against one another as our lips explore uncharted territories." I licked my lips and gently bit my lower lip and sucked it into my mouth. I smirked as I heard Edward groan. I fought back a chuckle as I watched him adjust himself. "What is it about guys that make them always get turned on when they imagine two girls together like that?" I laughed.

"It definitely wasn't the girl on girl action you were describing that turned me on," Edward murmured.

I quirked my eyebrows at him. "Oh really? You honestly wouldn't want to watch something like that?"

"You got me. I am a man. That would be unbelievably sexy to witness.

Do you know what I find even sexier?"

"What?" I questioned.

He put his hand on my thigh and started rubbing circles closer and closer to where my body craved him. His pinky ghosted over the seam of my jeans, and I squeaked in surprise. As his warm breath hit my skin, I choked back my own moan and bit my lower lip again to try to get myself under control.

"That right there." Edward's breath washed over my neck, and he kissed me gently under my ear. "The way you nibble on that lower lip. It makes me want to forget where we are and ravage you right here, right now."

I gulped. "You're not playing fair," I hissed as he kissed my neck again.

"You're the one who started it, love." He settled back in his seat with a devilish grin that drew my attention to those drop dead sexy dimples of his.

I jabbed his side with my elbow, and he grabbed my hand entwining his fingers with mine. The announcer introduced the band causing the crowd to go wild.

Edward and I stood with the rest of the crowd singing and dancing to some of Double Vision's most popular songs.

I couldn't say I was surprised when Jasper began singing "Try a Little Tenderness" causing the girls in the audience to go bonkers. When a pair of underwear landed on Edward's head, he squealed and flailed trying to get them off of him. I laughed so hard that I had tears in my eyes.

Rosalie nailed all of her numbers. When she sang, "That's the Way That Love Is," she gave me the chills. Double Vision ended the show with a crowd favorite, "Mustang Sally." Jasper pulled out his harmonica and his solo brought the audience to hear hysteria, many of the ladies in the audience were on the verge of tears in their excitement. Even I had to admit that Jasper had quite a presence on stage. If I wasn't a one man woman, I could easily find myself drooling over him.

Jasper knew how to work an audience into a frenzy.  
I wondered if he had done the same thing with Alice. It would have been nice for her to share what had happened to her. I had poured out my heart to her this morning, while her lips had remained sealed tight.

As the concert ended, Edward wrapped his arm around me, so lose me in the crazy crowd.

"Do you want to go backstage again, Bella?"

"No, I don't think so, but thanks."

"You realize you're going to have to talk to her sooner or later, right?"

"I know, Edward. I just don't know what to say to her. What do you say to someone who has been your friend since you were born who couldn't find it in herself to tell her best friend that she had met someone … someone important?"

He led us through a hall where the crowd was non-existent. It was obviously an alternate route for people like Edward, so they could avoid being accosted by fans. I almost fell when he stopped suddenly.

"Bella, I'm sure she's just through those doors. We could go back there right now. I know that Jasper would give you time alone to talk with Alice," Edward suggested.

"I know. I really just need to figure out what I want to say to her first. I think after I've had a little bit of time to think things through there will be much less of a chance of me losing my temper with her." Edward nodded.

"Okay, how about a late dinner somewhere then?" He asked me.

"I really don't want dinner, but I would love to have something sweet. How about Serendipity 3? I would kill for their frozen hot chocolate right now."

"Your wish is my command," as he guided me to the car.

The frozen hot chocolate hit the spot perfectly. We sat across from each other holding hands and asked each other question after question. Colors, books, movies, TV shows, songs, most embarrassing moments. You name it, we talked about it.

"I've had such a great time tonight, Edward," I said as I curled next to him in the backseat of the car.

"Me too, Bella. Thanks for coming with me."

"Thanks for inviting me," I smiled at him. As we pulled up in front of my building, I felt the tension rising in the car.

"Can I walk you to your door, Bella?" Edward said as his hand stroked mine. I wasn't brave enough to face Alice tonight, but I also wasn't brave enough to sleep with Edward again … yet.

"Edward?" I asked nervously. "Can I be honest with you about something?"

"Of course, Bella. What is it?"

"I don't think I can face Alice tonight," I murmured. "I'm also not ready to have sex with you again yet. Not because it wasn't the best sex ever had, I mean I've ever had," I stammered as my face turned crimson. "I'm just not ready yet. The alcohol really let down a lot of barriers for me last night, and I want to get to know you better before we do that again. I mean, if you even want to have sex again, maybe I'm just being presumptuous. You may not even want to have sex with me again. I mean, I'm not very experienced and..."

Edward silenced me with his lips. "Bella, if you wanted to, I would have sex with you in this car right fucking now. But if you want to wait, we'll wait. I'm just enjoying being with you any way that I can."

I couldn't believe this amazing man actually wanted me. I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Can I come back to your place? Just to sleep?" I asked timidly. "I really think that this situation with Alice will seem a bit clearer in the light of day."

"Anything for you, Bella. Do you need anything from home?"

"All I need is something to sleep in. I can run up and..."

"I've got plenty of t-shirts you can wear. I think you in one of my shirts would be the sexiest thing I've ever seen." I blushed yet again causing him to run his thumb over my heated face. "If you blush like this in my t-shirt, I'd be the happiest bastard alive." His smile lit up the darkness of the car.

As we began to drive down the street, I saw a light come on in our apartment. A few minutes later silhouettes appeared in the window. It looked like Alice wouldn't even notice that I wasn't there tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

The concert had been over for hours, and I had attended the after party with Jasper, Rose and Emmett. When I unlocked the apartment door, the deafening silence roared in my head. I knew that Bella wouldn't be here. Jasper followed me inside. Something drew me to the window, and I noticed a parked car on the street below. I felt Jasper standing behind me, and I turned and smiled at him. When I turned back to the window, the car was gone.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked Jasper. He smiled as he circled his way to the sofa and sat down.

"Alice, right now I only need you," Jasper said suggestively, his voice laced with the same want that I felt racing through my own body. He patted the cushion beside him. I had to go to him. There was just no other option for me. It was like he had cast a spell and had me in a trance I never wanted to awaken from.

Jasper put his hand at the back of my neck, his fingers gently stroking the tender skin. His lips and tongue found the super sensitive spot behind my ear causing me to shiver.

"Are you cold?" his lips questioned hoarsely against my heated skin.

"Far from it," I told him as his hands pulled me tighter to him. When I looked into his eyes, I saw that he was just as aroused as I was. The hazel of his eyes had disappeared into the black sea of his pupils. I knew that my eyes mirrored his. I was sure I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted Jasper in this moment.

"Good," I felt Jasper's smile against my neck. "I want to enjoy every second of the next few days with you." His teeth tugged gently on my earlobe eliciting a moan from my lips. "I want to explore … every … single … inch … of … your … body," he paused between each word to nip my neck, my shoulder, my chin, my bottom lip.

I was slowly burning up from the inside out. His hand continued to make soft, lingering strokes from my neck to my waist. Jasper lifted my shirt and skimmed his fingers along my skin beneath it. When he reached my jeans, he slid his hand inside the denim, caressing my ass. All I could do was moan at his firm touch.

Jasper pulled my head forward and our lips began their scorching dance. I spread my palms across his chest, and I could feel the fevered pace of his heart matched my own. His taste was addictive, sweet and seductive; there was nothing better, and I was certain there never would be.

In no time, we had desperately torn off each other's clothes. Once we were skin to skin our bodies sighed with their mutual need. Jasper pulled me to the edge of the couch, and his lips moved from my mouth to my breasts. As he licked down my abdomen to my belly button I couldn't stop myself from squirming beneath him. As delightful as the wet heat from his tongue felt, it wasn't enough. I needed so much more from him. As if he'd heard my unspoken plea, Jasper's lips began to burn a path to my pelvic bone. He quickly pulled my legs over his shoulder, and the next thing I knew he attacked my clit with his tongue and teeth, drawing all the air from my lungs. Despite the fact that his fingers never even touched me, I felt him everywhere.

My hands tightly seized the cushions beside me, and I held on for dear life. Each nip of his teeth sent my heart racing and made my stomach quiver. My body wanted to feel even more of his torturously wonderful mouth. All at once, I felt myself thrusting my hips into his mouth, and my head thrashed frantically from side to side. I pushed myself into his mouth faster and faster, and his tongue and teeth picked up the pace.

I began to feel the orgasm building inside of me, and I knew it wouldn't take much more for me to become unhinged. Jasper looked up at me with his eyes on fire. His eyes locked with mine, and I saw stars as my orgasm slammed into me and continued for what seemed like forever. His mouth lapped up everything I gave him, as my heels dug into his back keeping him right where I needed him.  
I propped myself up against the back of the couch trying to find my equilibrium. Jasper had so easily knocked my world off its axis.

Jasper looked up with a scorching gaze that told me he was nowhere near finished with me yet. He licked his lips and moved in to kiss me again lacing his fingers with mine. I could taste myself on his lips, and it was sinfully erotic. As I felt his arousal at my stomach, I couldn't wait to see what else he had to give me. He backed away from me and if a person could spontaneously combust from a mere gaze, I would have gone up in smoke in an instant.

He shocked me by capturing my ankles in his grasp. Jasper moved my legs so I was now sitting upright with my legs spread eagle on the couch. He took one of my hands then the other, placing them on the inside of my calves. I felt vulnerable and utterly beguiled by him, but I would do anything he wanted. Right now, Jasper wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"Hold on tight, Alice. Don't let go," Jasper ordered me as stood and leaned over my body. I had never had sex in this position with my partner literally standing before me while I was spread out like a feast after a famine.

His left hand clutched the couch at the side of my head, while his right hand began to work my breasts, massaging then pinching the nipples between his thumb and forefinger causing them to harden almost painfully. He hovered above me with his eyes consuming. Fuck this was the hottest sex I'd ever had, and he hadn't even fucked me yet. When he began to run his cock up and down my wet folds, I almost came again and bit my tongue to hold back a moan.

When he sank into me, he was deeper than anyone had ever gone before. I could hear our labored breathing filling the room. Even though he was only touching me with his cock and one hand, my skin was blisteringly sensitized. With each thrust, Jasper reached places so deep inside of me that I was sure he had reached into my soul. His right hand continued its exploration of my breasts, and I felt Jasper's thrusts become even more frantic. He began thrusting and circling his hips, his right thumb abandoning my breasts to reach down and pinch my clit. I shattered again and my walls clenched his cock tightly causing him to explode inside of me.

When he'd finally regained his breath, he picked me up and kissed me fiercely.

"Where's your room, Alice?" Jasper asked huskily. I pointed to the door. When we made it to my room, he dropped me on my bed and pounced on me causing me to shriek in surprise. "Alice, honey, I am just getting started with you. There's so much more of you for me to discover, and I have all night to search for it."

I knew that Jasper would definitely take me places I'd never been before. He had the power to make my heart and body soar to heights I had never even dreamed possible and I had some pretty wild dreams. I also knew that there was a very big possibility that this rapidly beating heart in my chest now belonged to him, and I prayed that he didn't break it into a million pieces.

~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~

BPOV

My stomach filled with butterflies that were nearly the size of elephants as Edward gripped my hand and led me through his front door. I know deep down that last night I didn't do anything that I didn't want to do. Alcohol always kicked my ass. Even Alice knew that I had no inhibitions when I was drunk.

He flipped on the lights, and I took in the plush surroundings. It was exactly what you would expect of a star. It was immaculately decorated, and it was obvious that this was where Edward Cullen lived.

I ran my hand across the back of his leather couch and almost fell over when I ran into Edward's back. He turned to steady me, and I found my small hands nestled in his huge powerful hands.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward asked as his fingers stroked across my palm causing a fire to build inside of me.

"Yes," I squeaked. I cleared my throat. "Yes, Edward. I am just more of a klutz than anything else. The later in the day it gets, the more uncoordinated I always find myself. I'm lucky that I can even walk right now," I laughed.

I wasn't laughing on the inside though. I was lecturing myself not to jump this beautiful creature in front of me who could set me on fire just by caressing my palm with his talented fingers.

"It has been a long day. Do you need anything before we go to bed?"

"I hate to ask, but I feel all gritty after the concert. Would you mind if I took a quick shower?"

"Sure, Bella. Mi casa es tu casa, mi amor," he said thickly. Holy shit. He spoke just a few words in a foreign language, and my panties were drenched beyond repair.

"Huh? I'm sorry. I think you were speaking Spanish, but I have no idea what you just said," I told him.

"I just said that my house is yours." Our fingers entwined together as he lead me upstairs to his bedroom.

I looked at his bed and closed my eyes. Memories of last night danced behind my eyelids. His lips as they kissed me tenderly. His hands as they glided over my body. His glorious cock as it pounded forcefully inside of me- over and over again. It was times like this that I wish I could be more like Alice and just go for it. I was too much of a prude to act on the feelings flowing through me. Right now, I really hated myself for not throwing myself on Edward and letting him fuck my brains out.

"The bathroom is right through there," he pointed and walked to his dresser. He pulled out an old Beastie Boys concert t-shirt and some boxer shorts. "Here you go. It's not silk and satin, but I'm sure you are going to look damn hot wearing this," Edward said with a quick kiss to my lips.

"Thank you, Edward." I smiled at him and almost ran to the bathroom. As I shut the door, I leaned my forehead against it. The devil on my shoulder told me to open the door and tell Edward to come join me.

That damn angel on my shoulder shook her head and reminded me that I wasn't as ready for this as the devil thought I was. I really hated my conscience right now.

The devil did win a minor battle. I didn't lock his bathroom door. I took my clothes off and folded them neatly, placing them on the counter. His bathroom was bigger than my bedroom in my apartment. He had a huge sunken tub with massaging heads built in. There was also an incredible looking shower with floor to ceiling glass doors.

As I turned on the water to warm it I almost jumped back in surprise when I noticed that water was hitting me in areas I didn't expect. Holy shit! His shower had multiple shower heads. I moaned in pleasure as the shower hit me in just the right places. I grabbed Edward's shampoo and massaged it into my scalp.

It was so sensual with his scent surrounding me, covering my body everywhere. I felt my skin become more sensitized as I imagined it was his fingers on me instead of mine and the movement of the water from the different shower heads.

I moved my body over the lowest shower head, and the powerful stream of water hit my swollen clit. My hand grabbed the wall to help support myself as the water continued to push me closer to the edge. I whimpered and moved two fingers inside of me to the rhythm of the water. Right there! I bit my lip to stop the scream that was welling up inside of me from my orgasm.

This was just what I needed. That little devil opened its mouth again to tell me otherwise, but the angel shushed it before it could point out the obvious- an orgasm from Edward was much better than one just thinking about him.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped my hair in it with a twist, while I used another to dry off. I took the towel off my head and bent down to run the towel over the wet lengths of my hair. I really needed a brush to tame it, but knew that Mr. Sex Hair Cullen wouldn't have a brush in his bathroom. I brushed it with my fingers as well as I could then tugged on the boxers and dragged the t-shirt over my head. My face was still flushed. I hoped Edward didn't know what I'd been doing in his shower. I would be mortified.

I opened the door, and I was afraid I was going to stop breathing at the amazing view in front of me. Edward was lounging shirtless on his bed, his hands resting on his glorious six pack abs. He was only wearing a pair of boxers that hung low on his hips. Damn, what a fine specimen. I almost licked my lips in appreciation of the sight before me. The angel on my shoulder wasn't being very angelic as she flipped off the devil for telling me to tear off my boxers and Edward's. I was pretty sure I heard the devil's own rendition of Marvin Gaye's

"Let's Get It On" playing in my head.

"Looks like you feel better," Edward told me. I saw his Adam's apple bob, and he swallowed thickly.

"The shower was amazing, Edward. I've never had a shower where the jets spray you with water all over your body," I said as I felt the blush coloring me from head to toe.

"What has you blushing like that, Bella?"

"Nothing; it's nothing. I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here tonight. I can get up bright and early and have a little chat with Alice in the morning. I have no doubt everything will look much clearer in the light of day. She knows how much I hate to be embarrassed and…," I stopped rambling when Edward started to laugh.

"Bella, how I wish I could read your mind. That was definitely not what you were thinking, but you are the cutest damn thing I've ever seen," Edward said. "Actually, I take that last part back," he told me as he got out of the bed and approached me almost like a predator. "You are far from cute, Miss Swan. In that t-shirt and my boxers, you are most definitely the sexiest thing that I have ever seen," he added huskily causing me to shift from one foot to the other and wring my hands together under his intense scrutiny.

 

"I am not beautiful, Edward. You don't have to lie to me to placate me."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he murmured as his hands found mine. I watched as our fingers just seemed to naturally entwine together when our hands were close. It was comfortable, almost soothing even.

"You just don't see yourself very clearly, Bella. You are simply incredible," Edward said with a tender kiss to my lips. "Come," he told me as he walked me to the bed. Fuck! Did he know about the shower and think I was ready to fuck him again?

"Edward, I'm not…" I started to explain, but he cut me off by putting his finger against my lips.

"Just go to sleep, Bella. I won't try anything. I promise. I just want to hold you," Edward said with a small smile that caused his left dimple to wink at me. I knew that I couldn't turn him down.

"Just to sleep," I told him as I got into the bed beside him. He lay down on the bed and pulled me next to him so my head and hand were nestled on his chest. Both of his arms held me tightly. His hands reached up and started playing with my hair, and I sighed. I raised my head and looked him in the eye.

"I will give you quick glimpse into my head, Edward," I paused and bit my lip before I could continue. "I'm definitely not saying never. I want you as much as you want me. I'm just saying not now."

"I know, babe," he said as he kissed my forehead. I felt him smile against my skin before he brought my head back to his chest. I could feel the beat of his heart against my hand and hear the rhythmic thump where my ear was pressed to his chest. It was almost like a lullaby lulling me to sleep.

"I promise you'll be the first to know," I said groggily against him. I think I heard him laugh again as I closed my eyes and had my favorite dream.

~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~

I woke up the next moment almost exactly the same way as yesterday. When I opened my eyes, I looked into the smiling eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Good morning," I said as I stretched my limbs, and Edward's smile widened.

"It definitely is a good morning," he said with a quick kiss.

"Well, you are most definitely in a great mood today. What gives?"

"First, you know that you aren't dreaming," Edward told me with a smirk, and I slapped playfully at his arms making him laugh.

"Secondly, I could watch you sleep forever. You are the most intriguing person that I have ever met. I think I could sleep with your forever," Edward whispered as he kissed me again.

"It's not a hardship waking up next to you either," I said shyly. I looked into his eyes, and he was smiling even more brightly. "What?"

"Nothing," Edward shook his head with a snicker.

"It is something," I said as the devil in me took over causing me to climb on top of him with my legs straddling his. Edward groaned as soon as I laid my torso on top of him and kissed his neck. I felt him stirring below me. "What is it?" I asked as I nipped at his stubbled jaw.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward moaned as his hands gripped my hips. I had to stop myself from moving myself against his very prominent erection.

"You don't play fair."

"I never said I played fair, Edward. Tell me," I purred as I kissed his neck.

"Shit, um, you win," he whimpered. "You talk in your sleep." I froze and threw myself on the bed beside Edward. I covered my now very red face with my hands.

I've known about this affliction of mine for years. My parents had always told me that I talked in my sleep, so did Alice after our first-ever sleepover. I never believed any of them until Alice produced a cassette tape that she had recorded of me talking about none other than this man next to me. And since I gave a very detailed description of the encounter while I slept, my best friend ended up with a recording of my first erotic dream. There's nothing quite as humiliating as that… except finding out that you possibly did the same thing again, except this time you're actually sleeping next to the man you're dreaming about. The thought of what I might have said was mortifying.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I mumbled through my hands. I felt his hands grab mine and pull them away from my face.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. You didn't say anything bad. I promise," Edward assured me.

"It really wasn't bad?" I asked him softly.

"It wasn't. It was the first time I've ever heard anyone talk in their sleep, and I have to admit I enjoyed every word of it. But if it makes you more comfortable, we'll never talk about it again," he promised.

Something about the twinkle in his eyes made me a little nervous, but I was likely imagining something that wasn't there. "Okay, that works for me," I told him as I gave him a quick kiss. My stomach suddenly rumbled loudly making us both laugh.

"Sounds like someone is hungry," Edward said. Oh, he had no idea what I would prefer to be enjoying for breakfast this morning… or maybe he did.

"I'm famished," I told him.

"Why don't you get dressed, and I'll see what I can put together for breakfast."

"Sounds good," I kissed him again, and my stomach growled like a damn cougar.

"Go," Edward told me as he pointed to the bathroom while heading out his bedroom door.

"I'm going," I giggled.

We sat down and enjoyed bowls of Cap'n Crunch cereal. It was one of my guilty pleasures that I brought into adulthood from my childhood. I could eat an entire box of the crunchy treats if I was bored, stressed or just famished. It had been Edward's childhood favorite too. He said he had seen a display at the store a few days ago, and he just had to buy them. He got this far off look in his eyes. When I asked him what was wrong, he said that it was just a sugar rush from the good ol' Cap'n.

Instead of his driver taking us back to my apartment, Edward donned a Yankees baseball cap and a pair of Ray-Bans to drive me home himself. With his worn jeans and his skin tight t-shirt, I wanted to tackle him to the ground and sink my teeth into him- everywhere.

"Edward, why does this car look familiar to me?" I asked as helped me in the passenger seat.

"It is one of the cars from Small Town, America," Edward sighed as he said it, and I watched him caress the car like it was his lover as he walked to the driver's side. When his hands touched the steering wheel, he looked at me with a smirk. "Bella, I feel in love with this car the first time I turned the key and started the ignition. It is a 1969 Z28 Camaro. What teenage guy wouldn't want a muscle car like this?" He asked as he stroked the dash almost reverently.

The car looked like it was in perfect condition and the way Edward was acting made me think actually driving it wasn't an everyday occurrence.

"So, you're telling me that inside you're still that teenage boy experiencing true love for the first time? With Tanya?" I pointed to my competition and laughed so hard I snorted.

"Bella, if we are going to date, you need to know something. Tanya was the first love of my life. She will be my love until I take my last breath," Edward cooed as he began to run his hands along the gear shift.

I laughed again. "Edward, did you really name your car Tanya?" I couldn't stop my laughter. "Oh my God, Edward. Tanya," I cackled.

"Bella, if you keep making fun of Tanya like this, don't come crying to me if she goes all Stephen King's Christine on your ass," he snorted as he started the car and began driving. Well, the car was moving, but I wasn't sure I would call what he was doing driving.

"Edward, are you kidding me with this?" I asked. "We could walk to my apartment faster than you are driving Tanya right now, and don't tell me she's pissed off that I made fun of your relationship with her." I tried my damndest not to laugh because it was evident that Edward really did worship this car.

"Tanya doesn't get driven often, Bella. I don't want to push her too hard and hurt her." At the stoplight, he turned at me and whispered,

"She is almost 30 years old, Bella. Most cars meet the graveyard at 6 or 7 years. I'm trying to make sure she doesn't feel her age."  
It was so damn cute to see him talking about her like this. Damn, he even had me thinking like the car was a person now too.

"I'm sorry, Tanya," I said as I stroked the glove compartment. "You truly are a beauty, and I am glad that you have stayed with Edward all of these years." If Edward could play the game, so could I. "Tanya, you best watch out, because Edward has his eyes on another lady. I promise you I can give him much more than you could ever hope to." As I said the last line, I put my hand on Edward's thigh just above his knee and squeezed. His foot hit the accelerator hard, and we were off.

"Babe, fuck," Edward ran his hand through his hair. "As much as I enjoyed you showing Tanya how you make me feel, try to give a guy a little warning while he's driving."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to startle you," I said contritely. "Or you either, Tanya." I bit my lip to ward off my laughter.

We did make it to my apartment faster than I thought we would. He came to my side of the door to help me out, and as I stuck my hand out to him he kissed my palm, his tongue darting out to lick it.

"Tanya, Bella was right. You do have some competition," Edward confessed to Tanya. I had to grab his hands more tightly when I began to stand, because his declaration and the kiss to my palm had my joints turning to Jell-O.

When we made it to my door, Edward took the keys from my hand. Before he could unlock it, it opened. Jasper would have run into Edward had Edward not made it known that he was there.

"Hey, Jasper, I knew you were glad to see me last night, but I didn't think you were going to be waiting up for me," Edward joked.

"Oh, Edward, I want the world to know how I feel about you," Jasper responded.

"And how is that, Jasper? How do you feel about me?" Edward was definitely on a roll this morning. If I laughed anymore today, there was a pretty good chance I might never stop laughing.

Jasper smacked him upside the head. "I swear to fucking God, between you and Emmett, I have to put up with a lot of goofy shit," he laughed.

"Jasper, you are making me blush," Edward smirked.

"Enough," Jasper said. "Good to see you this morning, Bella."

"Good morning, Jasper. Hey, Alice," I said to her. She was almost hidden behind Jasper.

"Alice, hey," Edward said. "How did you like your 10,000th Double Vision concert last night? Bella said that when you've seen one you've seen them all." I could see him shooting another goofy grin trying to annoy Jasper.

"I did not say that, Edward Cullen, and you know I didn't," I pointed at his chest.

"And it hasn't been 10,000 concerts," Alice chimed in. "It's been more like 8,542," she smiled. Jasper leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"That's my girl. I knew I'd get the number of times out of you that you had been to my shows," Jasper told her. "You have any plans for the next few hours, Cullen?"

"Nope, I was just going to drive Tanya around town for a bit and then see if I could talk Bella into doing something with me this afternoon or evening."

"Tanya is here?" Jasper exclaimed.

"Hell, yes, she is," Edward answered. "She's waiting downstairs right now."

"Fuck, I've missed her. Let's go grab a cup of coffee with Tanya. Then you and Tanya can drop me off at sound check," Jasper enthused.

"Who the hell is Tanya? And why the hell are you so excited about seeing her, Jasper?" Alice demanded.

"Alice," I said as I stifled yet another laugh. Damn, Tanya had actually caused me some physical pain today. "I'll explain inside. I can promise you that it is definitely not what you think." I leaned up and kissed Edward's cheek. "I would love to do something with you tonight. You can either stop by whenever or call me and give me a time. I don't want to cut into the time you spend with Tanya."

"Sure, babe. I'll call you in a bit. Later, Alice." Edward said as Jasper leaned in to kiss her on her very surprised mouth.

"I'll see you at the show tonight, Al. Bye, Bella," Jasper said.  
Alice and I entered the apartment, and she looked at me with a glare.

"Explain. Who the fuck is Tanya?" Alice demanded again.  
I giggled and almost doubled over in pain at her tone.

"She's Edward's car," I got out between laughs. I moved to sit on the couch, and Alice stopped me.

"Um, you may want to sit on the loveseat for a bit," Alice told me with a blush.

"Alice Brandon you never blush," I smirked at her.

"I know. I'll explain in a minute. First, I want to tell you how so very sorry I am that I didn't tell you about hooking up with Jasper."  
I tried to get comfortable on the loveseat, knowing this was going to be a difficult conversation, and Alice sat down beside me.

"I told you everything, absolutely everything, that had happened between Edward and me. You had been with Jasper and didn't say a word. Do you know how embarrassed I was to see you there with Jasper and he knew all about me, yet I didn't know a damn thing about him?"

"I know, Bella. I know that sorry isn't enough. You're my best friend, and I should have told you about it, about him."

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

"Bella, I honestly thought that was it. That I was never going to see him again. I know that I'm a little bit more recreational than you are in the sex department, but being a celebrity's toy for the night was never in my plans."

"What made you think that was it?"

"I just didn't think someone like him would want to be with someone like me for more than one night," Alice confided.

I started to laugh again, and Alice smacked me on the arm.

"What is so damn funny, Bella?"

"That was the exact same thought that I had when I woke up with Edward. We talked, and he said he wanted me to get to know him and he wanted to get to know me."

"See, you and Edward actually talked about it. I didn't have the nerve to. I had no choice but to talk to Jasper about it after you and Edward left the dressing room last night."

"You should have talked to Jasper and found out what was going on. I know it wouldn't be an easy thing to do. I was scared that the blush was going to be a permanent part of my complexion when I talked to Edward about him and me."

"Jasper told me that I should have talked to him, too," Alice said. She sighed, "Bella, this is all so new, and I am in some majorly uncharted waters here. I don't know what to do about it."

I reached out and grabbed her hand. "You know that you can tell me anything. What's going on?"

"Jasper said that he wanted to try to be with me. This tour is just getting started, and in a few days he'll start traveling all over the country. He said he would try to call and come to visit me when he could." I could tell that there was more to the story, and she knew that I could read her like a book.

"What else, Alice?"

"I think I've fallen in love with him," Alice murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

"You think you love Jasper or you do love him?" Bella asked.

"I am 100 percent sure that I am head over heels in love with him," I admitted in a whisper.

I felt fear and excitement after I uttered my innermost thoughts out loud for the first time.

"How does he feel about you, Alice?"

"After last night, I don't think we were just having sex, Bella. We were making love," I sighed. "It was so hot, so passionate, but I could feel him pouring out his emotions through each stroke of his fingers and each brush of his lips against mine. If he isn't in love with me yet, I really think he is going to be soon." God I prayed that I wasn't wrong about this. I would never be the same if he broke my heart. I was sure of it.

"How are you going to feel while he is on tour? When you can't see him every day? I know that is going to be very difficult for you," Bella reasoned.

"Even though I know that we will talk, he's promised to come see me. I will still miss him when he isn't with me. I want to spend every spare minute that I have getting to know everything about him, and having Jasper learn everything about me. He's just so much more than I ever could have expected. We just...click."

I could feel my cheeks starting to hurt from the huge smile that I couldn't wipe off my face just from thinking about Jasper. Bella reached out and squeezed my hand.

"I have to admit that I see a difference in you. You're literally glowing, Alice. I don't think I have ever seen you this happy before. Your smile could power all of New York City," Bella laughed.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by a moment of self-doubt. The sexiest man I had ever seen was going to be everywhere, meeting women much prettier, much sexier than me. I swallowed back a lump in my throat.

"I am so nervous about him leaving. I've never tried the long distance relationship thing before, Bella. What if he meets someone better while he is on tour? God, of course he's going to meet someone better than me! He'll be traveling all over the world, meeting beautiful, rich women everywhere he goes." I feel the panic start to bubble into noxious hysteria.

"Alice, there is no one better for him than you. You know it. I know it, and I believe that Jasper knows it too,' she stressed as she reached for me and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks for everything, Bells. I love you," I said through watery eyes.

"I love you too," Bella said. "I just remembered something you said about not sitting on the couch. Why is that, Alice? Did you and Jasper break it or just simply break it in?" Bella's teasing tone caused me to blush furiously. "It is so nice to see that color on your beautiful complexion," Bella said as she playfully patted my cheek, and I pushed her hand away.

"Enough about me," I said trying to deflect her attention from the couch that was definitely going to need a shit ton of sanitation later.

"Someone was out all night again with a super hot, stud muffin actor. Did he screw your brains out again?"

"No," Bella mumbled as her face turned tomato red. "I told you that I didn't want to sleep with him again. I want to get to know him first just like he does me."

"If you didn't sleep with him, what did you do?" I asked.

"Slept with him," Bella said.

"You just told me you didn't," I giggled at her. I didn't think it was possible for her to blush more than she already had, but she did.

"I didn't sleep with him," Bella emphasized. "All we did was sleep, and we cuddled." She sighed dreamily as she looked into space. "He is the best cuddler ever. I could sleep in his arms every night for the rest of my life," she confessed as she sighed again.

"Sounds like someone has it as bad as I do," I said. "How do you feel about Edward?"

"The bad girl in me wanted to jump him and have sex with him on every surface of his house, repeatedly. The good girl in me couldn't be the bad girl two nights in a row," Bella admitted.

"That didn't answer my question, Bells," I prodded for an answer.

"I like him. I really, really like him. He wants to date me, and I want to date him. I'm just too cautious with my heart right now. I gave it to that rat bastard Jake, and he didn't even want it. The next time I give my heart, it will be completely. It will be forever," Bella suddenly began laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I just quoted a damn song. How fucking cheesy is that," Bella laughed so hard she snorted. Her laughter was contagious. It wasn't long before we both had tears streaming down our faces.

Bella abruptly turned serious. "I want Edward like I've never wanted anyone else before. I'm honestly afraid to put myself out there, because he has the power to totally destroy me. I don't want to end up like my mom did. She was certain Dad was it for her and look what happened to them."

"Bella, you can't be afraid to live your life. You are not your mom, and Edward is not your dad." I rubbed my hand soothingly down her arm.

"I think we've had enough serious talk for now. We both have to work tomorrow, and we will be seeing our unbelievably hot men tonight. Why don't we spend today pampering ourselves? Facial, mani-pedi. The works," I suggested watching her face light up. Bella may not like me dressing her up in fancy clothes, but that girl adored spa days.

"That sounds amazing," Bella sighed.

The afternoon went by in a haze of activities. Bella and I had spa day down to an art. Our living room was converted into a temporary haven where we pampered each other from head to toe. We were both so relaxed that we could barely move when our phone rang. First call was from Edward asking Bella to dinner at the Waverly Inn.

I was crushed to learn that I wasn't going to be meeting the love of Edward's and possibly the love of Jasper's life. Edward didn't want to drive his beloved Tanya since he would be drinking tonight. I was glad that Edward was smart enough not to drink and drive. I wondered if Bella would give in and do to Edward what I wanted to do with Jasper after the concert tonight.

The second call that we got was from Jasper. He was sending a car to pick me up and take me to Madison Square Garden in time for sound check. He said that he had dinner taken care of for the evening, too.

After Bella left with Edward, I decided to dress up for my date with Jasper. I had a cute little flirty, neon pink dress that had a punk feel to it. I loved that it was cute and edgy at the same time. It was sexy and short to show off my great legs and pink with black lace and ribbon to make it super feminine. I loved the zipper down the front, and I shivered when I pictured Jasper helping me out of it later. I slipped on my black patent leather pumps that had a neon pink heel. The added platform of the shoes would put me closer to Jasper's lickable lips too.

I felt like a million bucks when the driver helped me out of the car at Madison Square Garden. I went to the side entrance where Jasper told me to go and knocked on the door.

Huge arms seized me, and a hand clapped over my mouth.

"Shhh, don't say a word, Alice," Emmett ordered.  
I raised my foot behind me, and my heel hit near his groin.  
"Dammit, that hurt," he whined as he let me go and began to rub his leg.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on me and almost giving me a heart attack you big bully," I said pushing my index finger in his chest to emphasize each word.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said contritely. "Please, please keep quiet for just a few more minutes." He looked around like he was expecting to be attacked by a horde of screaming fans any minute.

"What exactly are you hiding from?" I whispered.

"Well, you see, I—" Emmett stopped talking the instant he heard Jasper.

"Emmett!" Jasper yelled. "You are going to pay for this!"

"He's over—" Emmett clamped his hands over my mouth. The comedian must have done something that wasn't so funny after all.  
I stomped on his toes with my heel causing Emmett to squeal.

"We're over here, Jasper," I smirked at Emmett as I yelled to Jasper. In no time at all Jasper arrived with Rosalie behind him. She was fighting back a laugh as Jasper approached Emmett menacingly.

"You are not as funny as you think you are, Emmett. You really need to stop and think before you act moronic," Jasper ordered. He turned and kissed me quickly on the mouth. "I'll be right back, baby. I need to take care of this baboon first."

Emmett took off running with Jasper catching up quickly. Rose couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

"What in the hell did he do to make Jasper this angry," I asked her.

"Jasper is always so serious. Emmett loves to press his buttons at any given opportunity just to get a rise out of him. One thing you might not know about Jasper is that he loathes all farm animals. When we were little, our parents took us to a friend's farm. Needless to say, it was an event that is burned in Jasper's brain forever," Rosalie said as she wiped away some of the tears from her laughter. "When Jasper entered his dressing room this afternoon, Emmett rigged it with a bucket of syrup. He was ready for Jasper the second he turned around covered in goo. Emmett threw a bag of chicken feathers at him and started clucking," Rosalie laughed.

Evidently, laughter was in the air today, because I closed my eyes and could see Jasper's shock color his expression. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Jasper started screaming like a frightened schoolgirl the second he realized that he had feathers covering him from head to toe and ran away frantically to shower them off. Emmett has been in hiding ever since."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Emmett bellowed as he walked up like a scolded child as I watched Jasper smack him on the back of the head. "You have to protect me from your insane brother, babe," he told Rose as he tried to hide his enormous frame behind her petite one.

"Emmett, if you play, you've got to pay," Rosalie told him.

Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him.

"Sorry you had to see that, Alice. I love Emmett like a brother, but sometimes he gets on my last nerve...on purpose." I saw Jasper glaring at Emmett, and Emmett tried ducking behind Rose to block the look.

"What did you do to Emmett, Jasper?" I asked as I turned around to hug him.

"I told him that if he valued every part of his anatomy that he wouldn't pull a stunt like that again," Jasper admitted.

"That can't be all you told him," Rosalie snickered. "I swear I feel him shaking like a leaf behind me."

"I may have had a very large pair of scissors in my hand that just might have proved my point," Jasper said wryly.

"Rosie, baby, he almost cut Long Schlong Silver off," Emmett whimpered causing all of us to laugh again. "It's not funny. Could you imagine a world without little Emmetts running around? That would just be so very wrong," he exclaimed.

"I think the world just might be a better place without a shit ton of little Emmetts," Jasper chimed in with laughter that was immediately cut short when Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "Ouch, Rose. Hestarted it," Jasper said as he pointed to Emmett.

"Well, I'm finishing it," Rosalie said. "Don't you ever threaten Long Schlong Silver again. Got it?" Rose demanded. It was Jasper's turn to cower down now.

"Got it, Sis," Jasper answered meekly.

"Come on, baby," Rose said as she took Emmett's hand. "Welcome to my world, Alice," Rosalie grinned as she and Emmett walked towards their dressing room.

"Jasper, is it always like this?" I asked with a laugh.

"Pretty much," he admitted. "I don't think Emmett is ever going to grow up, and God help us all when the first little Emmett enters the world. They say that the kids are much worse than their parents," Jasper added. "Thanks for coming tonight."

"Thanks for inviting me," I told him with a kiss. "There is nowhere else I want to be tonight."

"I'm sorry I didn't say something earlier, but you look absolutely delicious," Jasper breathed against my ear. "I think I know exactly what I will be having for a midnight snack tonight."

I felt the moisture pool between my legs. "I think I know what I'd like for a midnight snack too, Jasper," I whispered huskily.

The Double Vision concert this evening was even better than the one last night. Every time Jasper glanced my way, his eyes were filled with heat and a promise of incredible things to come.

We barely made it into my bedroom before we started to tear our clothes off each other.

"Keep those kick ass heels on, baby," Jasper said as he laid me on the bed like a buffet that he was ready to devour. Standing beside the bed, he bent down and kissed me as his fingers circled my breasts gently.

His kisses were gentle and held the promise of the pleasure that would come. His strong fingers were making feather-light circles on my heated skin, and each time he neared my nipple his fingers retreated away from it. Over and over the sweet torture of being touched by him but not being touched was burning me alive. I felt my nipples harden to the point of pain with each near pass of his fingers.  
I broke my lips away from his. "Touch me, Jasper. Please," I begged.  
His eyes bore into mine. "Patience, my love. We have all night," he murmured as the exquisite torture began again.

Before I knew it, Jasper was kneeling on the bed beside my torso. He kissed softly down my neck. When he reached my chest, he bit each nipple roughly causing me to moan. He soothed the love bites with his tongue and lips then repeated the caresses. Bite. Lick. Kiss. He was killing me slowly. What a way to go.

His mouth continued its journey down my abdomen to my belly button then down my side. His tongue and lips found their way down my thighs to the back of my knee. His hands reached down and pulled my shoes off throwing them across the room.

His torso was now covering my lower body, while he continued to stay on his knees. He quickly pulled my legs apart, wrapping his right arm around the top of my right thigh, raising my knee off the bed. His left hand began massaging my right foot. The next thing I knew, Jasper's mouth found my pussy. I reached for the headboard and squeezed it tightly. His mouth was fucking playing me like he did his harmonica.  
He bit my clit and soothed it by circling his tongue over it setting all my nerves afire. His tongue moved lower then pushed its way inside of me. Thrusting. Licking. Licking. Thrusting. His hand continued to rub my foot firmly. I felt the heat begin to pull in my belly, but I refused to cum without him.

I took my hands from the headboard and licked my hand, reaching for his erection beside me. I wrapped my fingers around him tightly causing him to groan inside of me, the vibrations sending me closer to the edge. I moved my torso over and took his cock into my mouth. I felt his surprise as my lips and tongue circled the head over and over again. His tongue found my clit again causing me to moan and bite gently on the head of his penis. His moan sent waves of pleasure through my entire body.

I wasn't going to last much longer, and I wanted to make sure that I gave Jasper just as much as he was giving me. I reached out and took his balls into my hand and squeezed gently as I licked the ridge on the underside of his penis. Just as I took the head of his penis in my mouth again, his hand found a spot on my foot. When his fingers pressed in, I felt myself let go, arching further into his mouth, his lips and tongue continuing their sweet torture. I felt his balls tighten and ran my fingers towards his rectum and back to his balls. Jasper jerked his hips into my face, and I felt the tightening in his balls increase. The next thing I knew I was swallowing all of Jasper's cum as it poured into my mouth.

With one last lick to my pussy, Jasper moved up and covered my body with his. We looked each other in the eyes and smiled. "That's what I call one hell of a midnight snack, baby," he said with a searing kiss. I could taste myself on him and whimpered into his mouth.  
I felt his erection stir to life again, and I was thrilled I wasn't the only one who needed more and needed it right now. "Wow, someone is ready for their second snack for the night huh?" I purred into his lips.

Our eyes never left each other as I felt his erection sink into me, filling me completely. Of one thing I was absolutely certain. He owned my body, heart and soul.

BPOV

When Alice decided to play Bella Barbie with me and dress me up for my dinner with Edward, I surprised myself by not putting up a struggle. Because of her job as a buyer, Alice often had samples of clothing that she was able to bring home for the both of us. I always preferred a pair of worn jeans, a t-shirt and my chucks, but my closet was very well-stocked with clothing from just about every designer imaginable.

Alice never feared dressing in the most outlandish outfits possible. She often showed more skin than I thought should be visible when in public places. I have always been much more conservative. Luckily, she found an incredibly elegant, royal blue Versace tie-waist dress in the back of my closet. It was sexy but still left plenty to the imagination, which I adored. The v-neck showed off minimal cleavage, and the fluttering hem of the dress flirted with my knees.

 

I found a strand of black onyx and gold beads, which accentuated the neckline of the dress. I ran my hands across the vee of my neckline imagining Edward's lips brushing across my sensitized skin.  
I shook my head and cleared my thoughts as I slipped on my shoes. The black Louboutin pumps worried me a bit. I was not the most graceful person in the world. Since this was just going to be dinner, I knew that I couldn't trip while I was sitting down. At least I thought I couldn't trip while sitting down. Alice said that I had a knack of tripping over a flat surface when I wasn't even walking.

I was so excited to see Edward that I couldn't even stay in the apartment waiting for him. I had barely made it to the lobby when the black stretch limo appeared. I wobbled a little as I briskly walked outside.

When Edward stepped out of the limo in a black suit, I just about gave in to the devil who was shouting at me frantically to throw him back inside the limo and ravish him in the darkened backseat.

As usual, that fucking annoying angel won, and I bit my lip as Edward approached me like a tiger on the prowl. He was absolutely scrumptious and the most dashingly handsome man I'd ever laid eyes upon. I was the luckiest person on the planet right now that this incredible man, who was so beautiful he was almost too perfect to be human, wanted to be with me.

Edward startled me by pulling me tightly to him and attacking my lips almost brutally. I moaned as his tongue found mind. His kiss was heavenly. His lips possessed mine with an intense fervor that set every nerve ending in me on fire. The kiss was perfect, but it wasn't enough. My body wanted to possess all of him, devour him until we were both so weak we couldn't even blink an eye.

The kiss began to slow, and I felt him smile against my lips. I didn't even know that I had wrapped my calf around his thigh putting his cock right where that damn devil wanted it. I unhooked my leg from around his waist and would have fallen flat on my face if Edward hadn't steadied me.

"That was quite a welcome, baby," Edward said with a wicked grin as his large fingers caressed my cheek down my neck to my collar bone. Those clever digits dipped towards my cleavage and made me shiver. His damn hand moved back up to my shoulder. His fingers ghosted down my arm then trailed to my elbow. Finally, his fingers linked with mine and our eyes locked with a heated look.

His eyes were suddenly filled with something that I couldn't place. I was wondering if his conscience had the devil and angel battling for power like mine did.

"You always look stunning, Bella," Edward stated as his eyes looked me over from top to bottom. "Tonight you absolutely take my breath away."

His compliment made me blush as usual. "You, too. You look absolutely delicious. I'd love to eat you up," I told him, then slapped my hand over my mouth. I can't believe I just said that out loud. I was going to get that devilish part of my conscience a fucking muzzle. "I'm sorry," I said meekly.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. If I told you everything that I wanted to say, everything that I was thinking, I'm pretty sure that you would run for the hills."

"Nothing you could say to me could make me run away from you," I whispered.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, love," he confessed. "Your chariot awaits, my lady," Edward said motioning to the limo. He pulled me inside with him never letting go of my hand during the entire ride to the Waverly Inn.

We were seated rather quickly. I had never been here before but had heard many great things about it. Edward wasn't the only celebrity there. He was greeted and greeted others as the hostess led us to a private table in the corner of the restaurant.

The food was absolutely scrumptious. I enjoyed a grilled vegetable salad for an appetizer with the vegetarian Mediterranean platter for my entree. Edward's appetizer was oysters on the half shell, and he scarfed down the chicken pot pie with an occasional moan that set my body on edge. He was almost like Meg Ryan's character from When Harry Met Sally with every bite of that damn pot pie. The thought of other people hearing him make those sounds that I only wanted him to make with me made me a little jealous.

During dinner we shared some of our more difficult stories from our lives that really helped shape the people that we had become. I told him how I felt crushed when my parents separated. I had to fight back the tears as I recalled Mom and me coming home early from a shopping trip in Seattle to find Dad in bed with Mom's best friend, Sue.  
My mom had never remarried. She simply slept with anyone who even gave her a second glance. That was the main reason that I wasn't as sexually active as Alice had been. Considering my childhood role models, it was imperative for me to be in a committed relationship. I refused to use sex as a weapon like my mom did, and would likely do, until the day she died.

Dad and Sue married as soon as it was legal for them to after their divorces from their respective spouses. Sue's ex-husband Harry suffered a heart attack not long after Dad and Sue tied the knot. I always thought that he died of a broken heart. There's nothing like your best friend and your wife falling in love with each other to crush your spirit. I couldn't imagine how much pain my mom and Harry must have felt being betrayed by the two most important people in their lives.

Edward had a similar situation. The first love of his life that wasn't a classic carslept with his cousin Riley. They had gone on a camping trip with a bunch of friends and Edward came back from a hike to find Victoria and Riley having sex against a tree behind their tent.

Unlike my dad and Sue, Riley and Victoria didn't stay together. Riley married Victoria's best friend Jane after he knocked her up. Victoria ended up in a different relationship all together. She and her partner Irina had been together for five years now.

Edward was so open and willing to share everything about his life with me. I had to admit to myself that it was nice to talk about my parents with someone other than Alice. I'd never shared all the details of what happened with any of the other guys I had dated. It felt refreshing to find that Edward and I were already extremely comfortable with each other after such a short time.

"Bella, I'm so sorry we couldn't spend this afternoon together like I wanted. My director called, and we had to have an emergency production meeting. I even had to head into the offices for a little while," Edward confided.

"I hope everything is okay," I said.

"Things are pretty serious at this point. We are supposed to start shooting next week, but we still haven't found an actress for the lead role. We're all pretty frustrated. I even read lines with a few actresses today, but the chemistry just wasn't there. The person has to be just right for this movie. This is the first time that I'm helping produce one of my films, and this project means the world to me. I don't want to fuck this up," Edward admitted.

I reached out and took his hand in mine. "I can tell that this movie means a lot to you. I have faith that you'll find the absolutely perfect actress to do this with you."

He squeezed my hand. "I think I've found her, Bella," he said with certainty.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. "Have I heard of her?"

"Yes, Bella. It's you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Sadly, we own nothing related to Twilight or The Commitments. We do, however, own the hopes and dreams of two little girls who may just may grow up to get everything they ever wanted but never really thought they could have.
> 
> A special thanks to our pre-readers Jasper’s Woman, L, Jiff Simpson, Luee Fishes.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Songs:
> 
> “I Wanna Sex You Up” Color Me Badd  
> “Celebrate” Kool and the Gang  
> “Justify My Love” Madonna  
> “Come Inside” Intro

**BPOV**

I couldn’t have heard Edward right. There was absolutely no way.

 

“What did you just say Edward?”

 

“Bella, I want you to audition to be in my movie.” His green eyes stared pleadingly into mine.

 

I shook my head trying to clear my head. I looked at him and leaned in to whisper. “Are you drunk or just insane?”

 

He laughed at my question. “Neither, Bella.” His reached and grabbed my hands in his. Edwards thumb stroked the back of my hand sending shockwaves of electricity all over my body. “I know you feel it too.”

 

God, did I feel it. I felt it so much that had we not been in a crowded restaurant I would have laid myself on the table like a sacrifice for him. I nodded. “But I am _not_ an actress, Edward. I’m a _writer_.”

 

His thumb didn’t relent with each stroke shooting heat straight to my core. I could feel the liquid pooling in my panties and the walls of my pussy began to clinch. I thought to myself that Edward gave great _hand_. I swear that he knew exactly what he was doing to me. My body had to be flushed with the heat filling my body.

 

“I know you are a writer, Bella. You also told me that you and Alice loved to act as a hobby.”

 

“Yes, the key word being “hobby.”  We performed in tiny productions, Edward. I think our biggest crowd had maybe 50 people in attendance. I. Am. Not. An. Actress,” I grumbled.

 

“I have been in this industry for many years, Bella. I’ve watched people come, and I’ve watched them go. I’ve seen people who thought they were God’s gift to acting fall flat on their faces and make complete asses out of themselves. I have also seen others who didn’t think they could act, and they went on to be extremely successful. One of those people even won an Academy Award.”

 

“I understand that but—” Edward put his finger over my lips. The little devil whispered in my ear and before the angel could react, I opened my mouth and began to suck on his finger with my lips and tongue. The devil began doing a happy dance when Edward groaned, and his eyes dilated with passion. The black abyss of desire now hid the jade from his eyes. I gulped and closed my eyes trying to get my now racing pulse under control. I could see the angel shaking her fingers at the devil and me, chastising us for our actions.

 

“Bella, I think we better take this discussion back to my place,” Edward’s seductive voice mixed with the pressure of his thumb was almost enough to push me over the precipice.

 

I could only nod as he stood and took my hand in his to lead us to his waiting car. The angel was screaming her head off, telling me that I had been in this place two days ago which resulted in me doing the much-hated walk of shame. In contrast, the devil was doing somersaults, handsprings and fist pumps in excitement. I think I heard the devil began to sing as Edward opened the limo door to help me in.

 

 

_I've been waiting all night_

_So just let me hold you close to me_

_'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl_

_To make love to me_

_…        …        …        …_

_Girl, you just make me feel so good_

_I just wanna, I just wanna look at you_

_Don't say anything at all_

_Just lay back, and enjoy the ride, yeah_

_…        …        …        …_

_Make sweet lovin' all night long_

_Feels so right it can't be wrong_

_…        …        …        …_

_Oh, I wanna touch you in all the right places, baby_

_I wanna make love to you, yeah_

_All night, all night, yeah_

 

 

 

 

Those lyrics were slowly chipping away at what little willpower I had left in me. I was pretty sure that there was no going back now. Edward would be sexing me up all night long. I was so fucked – well, I would be once we got back to his place. The angel hung her head in shame and went to the corner of my mind to sulk. The devil nodded and told me I most certainly would be fucked and fucked good. Suddenly the devil starting shaking its ass and crooning “Celebration” by Kool and the Gang.

 

**NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM**

 

The drive to Edward’s was so filled with sexual tension I was surprised that we didn’t set the limo on fire. Unlike the last time I went home with him in a limo, we weren’t touching each other everywhere. We were just holding hands. Fingers stroking fingers. Palms dancing together in a sultry rhythm, mimicking what was sure to happen when we got to our destination.

 

Never in my life did I imagine that handholding could be the most unexpected and incredible foreplay. I was so turned on that I was afraid that the leather seats in the limo would be ruined from my excitement.

 

After we pulled in front of his brownstone, Edward got out and extended his hand to me to help me out of the car. I was vibrating with tension. I couldn’t fight it. This attraction, this connection, that I felt with Edward; I had never experienced anything like it. I had to be with him. The devil simply nodded and told me that it was never wrong. Our fingers were linked tightly together as he opened the door.

 

The moment the door clicked shut I pushed Edward against the wall and attacked him. I pulled his shirt out of his pants and used both hands to rip it open sending buttons clattering on the hardwood floor around us. He reached up and tore his tie off and threw it across the room. My fingers ran up his chest, flicking his nipples before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his mouth closer to mine.

 

Edward’s hands moved from my face, down my neck, shoulders, grazing my breasts, and I shivered in excitement.

 

I felt him gather my dress in his fists and helped him lift it over my head, leaving me in my matching royal blue bra and thong. The bra was shear, and Edward licked his lips when he saw my nipples had already hardened and were begging for his hands, lips, tongue, teeth, whatever he wanted to use to pleasure them. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra. His hands began massaging my breasts as we kissed heatedly. I began to pull his shirt off his arms but the buttons on the ends of his sleeves hampered my efforts.

 

Our bare chests were rubbing against each other as I continued to hold Edward captive against the wall. We laced our hands together and moved them over his head. Our naked torsos rubbing against each other felt undeniably fantastic, but it wasn’t enough.

 

Edward startled me when he switched our positions leaving my back against the cold stone wall. He jerked the shirt off and pulled me against him. I wrapped my legs and arms around him tightly as our lips found purchase again. Edward’s hands cupped my bare ass and pulled me into his erection as he carried me up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

Edward laid me on the bed and stepped back to consume me with his eyes. He leaned over me kissing my lips as he pushed my breasts together, squeezing them tightly. I squirmed anxiously as he nipped and licked at my erect nipples.

 

It was one of the most erotic experiences of my life as he never broke contact with my eyes while he worshipped my body. I kissed his forehead and used my hands to massage his scalp, slowly moving them to his nape.

 

Edward pulled me so I was sitting up, and my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He continued his sweet torment on my breasts. Biting. Nipping. Sucking. Licking. Squeezing. Pinching. He pushed my breasts together again as one hand massaged my breast and his other hand wrapped around my back holding me tightly in place.

 

Our clothing covered hips were undulating into each other forcefully as I felt my legs begin to quiver as an orgasm surprisingly hit me. How could I have forgotten the magic that this amazing man could work on my body, especially my breasts? Our last encounter proved that Edward Cullen was most definitely a breast man.

 

He pulled my underwear off and laid me back on the bed. The next thing I knew Edward pulled me forward on top of him, and he attached his mouth to my drenched pussy. He pulled me to a sitting position on top of him while using his hands to put my core even closer to his magical lips. I had never been in this position before, on top of a man, me basically sitting on his face.

 

Torturously Edward tormented me with his tongue moving up and down my slit as he pulled my clit into his mouth with his teeth. While lying flat on his back below me, he used his hands to hold me in place forcing my arms behind my back. While I was dying to find release again, Edward had basically put me in a pussy death grip. It was like he never wanted my pussy to ever be separate from his mouth. It was like I was his most favorite thing to eat in the entire world.

 

I needed to touch him and give him pleasure like he was giving me. Each lick to my core caused me to arch my back further and further, getting me closer and closer to his glorious cock. I worked my arms out of his grasp and reached behind mewhile he was having dessert à la Bella. I unbuckled his belt and threw it to the side of the bed. My hand cupped the bulge in his pants, stroking forcefully as my fingers begin to slowly pull down the zipper.

 

I slid my hand inside his boxers and cupped his cock as he continued to devour me. I pushed his pants and boxers as far down as I could, and Edward quickly kicked them off his legs. I stroked his cock as he ate and ate like I was the last meal he would ever consume.

 

He was huge. Since I was leaning backwards, almost laying my back on top of his front, his erection hit my ass each time Edward took a bite of my pussy. I moved my hand to my mouth and licked my palm to provide some lubrication for Edward’s penis, and I continued to stroke his firm length.

 

My fingernails gently grazed his length as I moved my hand along his shaft causing him to groan into my clit. The vibrations against my clit bought me another orgasm, and I threw my head back in ecstasy.

 

I thought that Edward was ready to get to the main event of the evening, but he wasn’t finished with me yet. As I leaned back to stroke him, his hand reached up to caress my side and cup my face in the palm of his hand. His mouth still latched to my pussy.

 

I felt him smile at my center, and I couldn’t help but smile too. I added a second hand as I sat up to get a better grip and stroked him with abandon. He licked and bit my core harder and faster as my strokes against his length picked up the same rhythm as his mouth.

 

He looked me in the eye with a hooded gaze as his hand pinched and fondled my breasts. His fingernails pushed almost painfully into my sensitized flesh. Edward threw me on my back spreading my legs wide apart with my knees pushed up towards my face.

 

I was so open, so vulnerable to him in this moment, and I loved the feeling of anticipation as his eyes raked up and down my flushed body. Edward kept his hands on the back of my knees holding me in place as he licked from my opening to my clit over and over again.

 

I had never had someone go down on me like this. Edward was definitely the most unselfish lover on the planet. I had no idea that something like this could turn me on to the point that I thought I might black out from the pleasure of it. I began to stroke my breasts and pinch my nipples as he delved his tongue so deep into my depths that I could swear that he almost reached my g-spot.

 

Edward’s powerful hands pushed down on my lower abdomen, and I wrapped my legs around his back as I thrust my pussy harder against his mouth. The twisting and turning of his tongue inside me was almost more than I could bear.

 

My breathing was ragged as I gripped the sheets trying to hold on before I exploded into a billion pieces. I screamed his name as I reached another orgasm. How could it be possible to cum this many times and he hadn’t even put his cock inside me yet? I was almost certain headlines in tomorrow’s paper would read, _“Bella Swan died of massive orgasm overdose.”_

 

He pushed my knees up again and his lips crashed into my mouth. My taste on his lips should have grossed me out, but it made me even hotter. I craved him more than I ever thought possible. As his tongue battled with mine for supremacy, he thrust his cock into my drenched pussy.

 

Edward turned slightly to the side and cupped my ass while he impaled me masterfully thrust after thrust. Every time he pulled almost all the way out and entered me again I could feel his balls brush against me. Each thrust reached deeper and deeper inside of me. He pushed my hips up at an angle so his cock hit my g-spot perfectly when he entered me.

 

Those jade green eyes never left mine as his hand gripped my hair forcing me to keep my eyes locked on him. My hand stroked Edward’s chiseled six-pack running over each groove of his muscled stomach. I reached my hand up and pinched his nipples. Edward threw his head back in pleasure as I had my turn pinching his nipples into hardened nubs. The nails of my thumb and forefinger scraped and pulled at them.

 

Edward’s mouth found mine again as he decided it was his turn to fondle my breasts. His hand plucked at my hardened peaks again and again. His mouth moved down my neck to my chest where he tugged on my nipples and painfully bit them pulling them deep into his mouth. Edward’s tongue laved it to soothe the pleasurable love bites he placed upon my breasts. He moved to the other breast to repeat the sweet agony.

 

Both of our bodies were drenched in sweat, and the room was filled with moan after moan of pleasure and the sound of our flesh moving together in perfect tandem. When I thought his thrusts couldn’t get any faster or deeper, they did. His nails bit deeply into the flesh of my ass as my nails scratched at his chest leaving red welts in their wake. Suddenly my vision darkened as I came with a scream and the most earth-shattering orgasm I had ever felt.

 

Edward’s movements became jerky and uneven, and he pulled me tightly to him as he delivered his hardest and deepest thrust yet. I felt him reach his orgasm as he pulsed so deeply inside of me I was sure we had become one. His thrusts slowed but he kept his still semi-erect cock moving inside of me.

 

The walls of my pussy continued to pulse tightly around his cock holding him in the depths of my body. As we both came down from our glorious highs, he kissed my forehead, my nose, each cheek, and then placed his soft lips on mine with a delightful lingering kiss as his arms held us tightly together. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and bit at it gently before our tongues began to slowly circle each other. I sighed into his mouth.

 

His fingers brushed the damp hair from my brow as he kissed my forehead again.

 

“I don’t think I will ever get enough of you, love. You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.”

 

I ran my fingers down his stubbled cheek and then his beautiful swollen lips. “I’ve never experienced anything like that before, Edward. I swear I thought I was going to pass out,” I giggled playfully as his hands lovingly stroked my body. I loved it that he was still inside of me. It just solidified this undeniable connection that we have.

 

Edward tried to move away from me, but my hands gripped him tightly to hold him in place.

 

“Bella, I’m too heavy for you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

I rubbed my hands up and down his taut back muscles, and I smiled when I felt him shiver under my palms. “You could never hurt me. Stay, please,” I whispered. “I love how you feel against me, inside of me,” I sighed and kissed his forehead and then rubbed my nose against his. “This moment, right now, is perfect. You’re perfect,” I kissed his lips softly as he wrapped me in his warm embrace.

 

“I’ll stay here as long as you want me to,” Edward said contentedly.

 

I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized that I wanted Edward to stay right here...forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay on this chapter. Writer’s block hit HORRIBLY. Hope the wait was worth it.
> 
>  
> 
> Let us know if there is something you might like to see in Edward or Jasper POV, and we’ll see what we can do.
> 
> FYI: We envision Jasper’s Double Vision like the band The Commitments. If you haven’t listened to their music, you are missing out :D.
> 
> Follow us on twitter at twidictedbyrd. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review and let us know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Sadly, we own nothing related to Twilight or The Commitments. We do, however, own the hopes and dreams of two little girls who may just may grow up to get everything they ever wanted but never really thought they could have.
> 
> A special thanks to our pre-readers Jasper’s Woman, L, Jiff Simpson, Luee Fishes.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Songs:  
> “It’s All Coming Back to Me Now” Celine Dion  
> “More Than Words” Extreme

BPOV

I woke up to the most incredible sensation. My entire body felt like there was an electrical current flowing from my head down to my feet. I was laying on my side with Edward behind me. His hand was plucking at my nipples bringing them to life, causing me to squirm. 

I felt his rigid cock on my backside, begging for me. The devil told me to have Edward for breakfast. After last night, who wouldn’t want Edward Cullen for breakfast every day of the week? He was definitely better than the breakfast of champions. I lifted my leg, placing my calf on top of his, his cock sliding deep inside of me. His thrusts were languid, and his hands continued to massage my breasts. His lips kissed the nape of my neck then my earlobes, biting gently.

This wasn’t the wild, animalistic, carnal sex from last night. This was sweet and sensual, making love instead of having sex. I could have gone at this pace forever, almost reaching my peak and then pulling back from it. It was the sweetest of tortures. All of the sensations lips, hands, teeth, tongue, cock finally brought me to orgasm as I felt Edward explode inside of me. 

He rolled over to his back, tucking me in his side, kissing me lightly on the lips as his hands slid up my sides to cup my breast again, causing my inner walls to begin contracting once more. I kissed him back hungrily as his fingers pulled, pinched and twisted my nipples. My second orgasm hit me with such surprise and force that I tore my mouth away from Edward’s with a scream. The devil suggested that I have Edward’s hands permanently attached to my breasts since they worked such magic on my body. 

“Holy shit,” I said as I tried to catch my breath.

“Good morning, love,” Edward said as he kissed my forehead and rubbed circles on my back.

“Oh, it most certainly is a good morning,” I admitted as I lifted my arms above my head stretching out which brought a small groan from my lips.

“Are you okay, Bella?” Edward asked, his voice filled with concern.

“I just got quite the workout last night and this morning, and my body isn’t quite used to lengthy activity,” I said with a smirk.

“I’m sorry,” Edward said worriedly. “I would never want to hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me in anyway, Edward,” I assured him. “Last night and this morning have been some of the most incredible experiences of my life. In my wildest dreams, I would never imagine that I could feel so much, and so many times too.”

“I feel the same way. You are absolutely amazing, Bella. I am so thankful that you’ve come into my life,” he kissed me lightly on the lips. “I’ve got an idea. Roll over on your stomach, and I will be right back.”

I rolled over without any hesitation and heard Edward rummaging in the bathroom cabinet. I felt the mattress dip as he climbed back into bed with me. Then I felt him straddle my body. I was waiting for the feel of his fuck awesome cock and balls on my ass. The devil and I both pouted as I felt that he had put on his boxers. I heard the click of a lid and then Edward’s hands rubbing together.

I almost jumped out of my skin when his hands brought the cool oil on my heated skin. “Relax, Bella. I want to pamper you a little bit. Trust me, this baby oil will feel magnificent,” he chuckled. 

He leaned down and whispered in my ear huskily, “You will feel just how magnificent everywhere. On. Every. Single. Part. Of. Your. Body.” He bit and tugged on my earlobe between each word. The groan he elicited from me had nothing to do with the exercise we had done together. It had everything to do with the fact that I wanted more of it.

Edward’s hands started on my shoulders and my neck, working all of the kinks out of my muscles. He rubbed the oil down my arms, his fingers stroking the sides of my breasts. I knew that wasn’t an accident. I almost thought the devil and Edward’s hands were in cahoots about the constant pleasure his hands evoked from my breasts alone. 

His hands wandered back up my arms, hitting my breasts again, and I felt my nipples painfully pepple into the sheet below me. Slowly and deliciously, he pushed his thumbs into my shoulders again before moving on to my lower back. His fingers teased the tops of my ass before finally palming one cheek in each hand. The fingers from one hand glided through the cleft between my cheeks. I was startled when one of Edward’s thumbs skimmed over no-man’s land. He applied a little pressure to the outside of my hole that surprisingly made me quiver in excitement.

Edward continued his journey down my thighs, calves, knees and then a near orgasmic experience as he gave me a foot rub to die for.

“Turn over,” Edward ordered, his voice filled with lust. He didn’t have to tell me twice. I already felt like my bones had turned to mush. When I saw the heat in his eyes, I melted even further into a puddle of goo.

The best massage ever continued as he reversed his course back up my legs. His hands went to my inner thighs, and I arched my hips to try to meet his fingers.

“Not right now, Bella,” Edward almost scolded with a slight chuckle. His fingers smoothed the oil over my stomach, going up the sides of my breasts to my arms, then down to my fingertips.

His skilled fingers finally made their way to my breasts. He first took the full weight into the palms of his hands, massaging them fully and deeply. He rubbed the tops, the bottoms, the sides, then finally finding my erect nipples. He rubbed the oil in a circle around each nipple before pinching and tugging bringing me to the brink of release once again before stopping his perfect torture for a moment.

Edward’s right hand glided down my body until he came in contact with my center. His thumb pressed on my clit with subtle pressure. Two of his exquisitely talented fingers plunged into me as his teeth latched onto one of my nipples. I arched into his hand and mouth as my orgasm almost ripped me in two.

I collapsed on the bed panting and felt Edward’s lips smile into my chest. “How do you feel now?” he asked me.

I had no energy left in me to even voice the pleasure I had felt. I simply nodded.

“That good, huh?” Edward said cockily with a huge grin on his face.

I reached up and tried to lovingly slap that grin from his face, but I couldn’t move my arms. I simply had to nod again. My stomach growled breaking me out of my sexual haze.

“How about breakfast in bed, love?” Edward asked as he rolled off of me and headed downstairs.

I lay bonelessly, unable to so much as twitch my pinkie finger, as I awaited his return. The things this man could do to my body should be illegal. I never knew my body would be capable of receiving such pleasure. It showed me that the others I had been with had no idea how a woman’s body even worked. There was little doubt in my mind that Edward must have a Ph.D. in sex. 

He returned a few minute later carrying a breakfast tray. He helped me put some pillows behind my back to get me comfortable before placing the tray on my lap. On the tray was a glass of orange juice, a bowl of Cap’n Crunch cereal and a spiral notebook.

Famished from my fulfilling night of fun-loving, I began to inhale the bowl of cereal as Edward sat next to me.

“What’s this?” I asked through a mouthful of cereal as I pointed to the spiral.

“This is the script for the movie,” he told me.

“Edward, I told you that I am not an actress,” I said adamantly as I put the spoon on the tray and looked Edward straight in the eyes.

“Will you at least read the script? For me?” He had a puppy dog look in his eyes, and I knew there was absolutely no way that I could deny him anything at all.

“Okay, I’ll read it for you, but I am not making you any promises other than that.”

“Thank you, Bella. I just know that you will be perfect for this role. I can’t picture me making this movie with anyone else but you in the lead with me,” he said with a wink as he got off the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to take a shower. I don’t want to distract you from your reading,” he said as he began walking to the bathroom. Before he entered the bathroom door, he stripped out of his boxers giving me a perfect view of his fantastic ass.

“Eyes on the script, Swan,” he said with a laugh as he got in the shower.

It took me a minute to pick my tongue up off the floor and wipe the drool off my chin after the delightful mini striptease that Edward had given me. I took a quick drink of juice and opened the script.

I was immediately entranced by the intrigue and romance that filled page after page of the movie Innocence. Edward’s character, Johnathan Isles is accused of a crime he didn’t commit. No one believes him, except the neighbor who has always had her eyes set on the handsome man, but was too shy to tell him. Faith worked as a paralegal at a law firm that was the main rival to Johnathan’s attorney’s firm.

I was so enthralled by the story that I never even heard Edward leave the bathroom after his shower. I didn’t notice him until the smell of pizza filled the air and my stomach growled as I turned the final pages of the captivating story.

Edward placed a pizza box on the bed beside me and two cans of Dr. Pepper on the night stand.

“So, what do you think?” He asked me as I turned the final page closing the script.

“It’s an amazing story, Edward. It is so full of everything that makes a great movie, action, romance, sex,” I winked at him and reached for a slice of pizza. “Where did you find such an amazing script?”

“Um, I wrote it,” Edward mumbled.

“Really?” I asked. Edward looked like that little shy boy in school who was getting ready to get scolded by the teacher. The devil chimed in and said teacher role play with Edward would be out of this world. The devil held up an apple and a ruler telling me all the things that we could do with them. I shook my head to clear that sexy picture from my mind. “I know that you are undeniably talented on the screen. You are definitely going to be a force to be reckoned with behind the lens as well.” It was adorable to watch such a confident man like Edward blush from head to toe from my compliments.

I reached out and touched his hand, stroking the back of it lightly. “You would not be doing this movie, if it was not great. You have never been one of those actors who took a part in a big budget movie that had no story, no meat to it at all, just for a paycheck. There is a reason that you have been nominated for so many awards through the years. You are undoubtedly the most talented actor of our generation. This movie, this role, will just solidify that for anyone who ever thought otherwise.”

“Wow, Bella. Thank you,” Edward said softly as he stroked his index finger down my cheek. “Do you see now why casting the perfect person for the role of Faith is so important to me? She is absolutely pivotal to the story. The connection she has with Johnathan, I want the moviegoers to feel that connection through every scene of the film.”

“Let me play the devil’s advocate for a minute, Edward,” I suggested to him. The devil said that was his job to do and scolded with a shake of his finger. Then the devil looked at me pensively and started to scream at me to do the movie. Hot sex on screen. Hot sex on set in the trailers. Hot sex in limo rides to premieres all around the world. Hot sex. Hot sex. Hot sex. The devil was painting some extremely vivid pictures in my mind. Obviously, he thought I hadn’t gotten my fill this morning, but I was sure once I got out of bed that I would be walking with a limp. The devil, suddenly dressed in western wear shouted, “Ride ‘em, cowgirl! Ride that long cock into the sunset!” Damn devil almost made me lose my train of thought.

“What makes you think that I could pull of that role? I’ve done a few bits in the community theater. This role is most definitely the role of a lifetime. Why me? What do I have that everyone else out there doesn’t have?” I asked.

He sat down on the bed next to me and took both of my hands in one of his.

“Bella, like I told you before, you don’t see yourself clearly. You don’t see yourself the way that I guarantee you everyone else does when they look at you. You have a beauty, inside and out, that draws people to you. You have a confidence that you don’t know is there, but it is palpable to everyone who meets you.” Now it was my turn to blush.

“You and I, we have this unbelievable connection. It isn’t just about the sex, even though sex with you is the most mind-blowing thing I have ever and will ever experience. We are drawn to each other in the same way that Johnathan and Faith are drawn together. You want to be with me, even when you had the silly misconception that you could never be enough for me, just like Faith feels about Johnathan. You have this unshakable faith in me that I will be a success at something that quite honestly terrifies me to the depths of my bones. When we are together, there are enough flames shooting from the scorching heat we create that we could set the entire world ablaze.

“Don’t you see it? You are Faith,” Edward continued. “It’s like I wrote about you, Bella, years ago before I had even had the incredible honor to meet you. Do you want to know something incredibly funny?” All I could do was nod in response to his question. He had many ways to make me speechless today. “I always had a crush on Faith, who I had always thought was simply a figment of my imagination, but she’s not. You’re real. Bella, you’re my Faith. You are what I always wanted and never thought I could have.”

“Edward,” I whispered timidly. His words had truly shaken me to the core. He stuck his finger across my lips to stop me from saying more. I had so much that I wanted to say to him, so much that I needed to say to him.

“I only get one chance to make this movie and to make it right. We only get one chance in life. Take a chance. Take a chance on this movie. Take a chance on me. We can do this, Bella. I know that this is meant to be.”

“Yes. Yes, I’ll do it,” I said with a shaky voice. This was the moment. I knew without a doubt that I had fallen totally, utterly, completely in love with Edward Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry for the delay. Writer’s block on this story has literally kicked my ass. If New York Minute disappears for some reason, you can find us under the same pen name at The Writer’s Coffee Shop and on Archive of Our Own. Our other story You Belong to Me is on our blog as well as Archive of our Own.
> 
> Damn, why can’t fiction be RL lol. Who wouldn’t want to get a speech like that from Edward.
> 
> Let us know if there is something specific that you might like to see in Edward or Jasper POV, and we’ll see what we can do.
> 
> FYI: We envision Jasper’s Double Vision like the band The Commitments. If you haven’t listened to their music, you are missing out :D.
> 
> Follow us on twitter at twidictedbyrd. We also have a blog with the soundtrack of Bella’s and Alice’s lives at twidictedbyrd . blogspot . com
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review and let us know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Sadly, we own nothing related to Twilight or The Commitments. We do, however, own the hopes and dreams of two little girls who may just may grow up to get everything they ever wanted but never really thought they could have.
> 
> A special thanks to our pre-readers Jasper’s Woman, L, Jiff Simpson, Luee Fishes.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a reminder that this is set in 1996… :D
> 
> Chapter Songs:  
> “I Will Wait For You” Andy Williams  
> “Goodbye Girl” David Gates

Chapter 10

APOV

It was Monday morning. Instead of leaving the sexy man sleeping beside me, I got to have the alarm turned off and enjoy his superbly sexy body. I was lucky that once a month I worked Tuesday through Saturday. That was my schedule this week, so I was able to spend one more day with Jasper.

At that moment, I should have been thrilled waking wrapped tightly in Jasper’s arms, my head tucked under his chin, my palm over his heart. His heart beats were slow and restful. Mine weren’t. Tonight was the third concert he would have in New York. After the show, he would get on a bus and head to the next city, then another, then another.

I didn’t want him to leave me, but I knew he couldn’t stay. There was no way that I could go with him. I had to work; there was no way that Bella could make the rent without me. The ultimate fear that made my heart race wildly was that he would find someone else, someone better, someone sexier, while he was on the tour.

I just had to find a way to get over my insecurities that I wasn’t good enough for him. Jasper had told me that I was special to him and that he would come and visit me whenever he had a break between shows. I believed every word he told me. I didn’t have any reason not to. I just needed to trust him enough to not let my self-doubt overcome what I felt when he promised to be faithful.

I sighed and felt Jasper stir beneath me.

“Good morning, baby,” he said as he kissed the top of my head.

“Morning, Jasper,” I said as I raised my head and found his lips with mine. I poured my heart and soul into the kiss. I knew Jasper was it for me. My hand remained on his chest covering his now racing heart. I smiled into his lips knowing that he was enjoying the moment as much as I was.

“God, Alice,” Jasper moaned into my mouth as his hands began to roam my body. “I could spend the rest of my life just lying here in bed with you.” His teeth nipped gently at my shoulder while his fingers moved down to cup my ass, his hands moving me completely astride him. Unlike last night’s wild, turn-this-world-on-its-axis sex, this was sweet, tender sex. We took our time, memorizing each other’s faces with our fingertips. Our hands found every erogenous zone imaginable and repeatedly exploited them. There were no words to describe the experience we shared. We simply each gave the other everything we had inside of us.

After the sweet sex in bed, we had smoldering, hot sex in the shower, only stopping when we were pelted with ice cold water now coming from the hot tap. After the super steamy shower, we reluctantly pulled our bodies apart and got dressed.

I was making homemade waffles when Jasper put a wrapped box on the counter beside the stove.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“Why don’t you open it and see, Ally?” He grinned widely.

I quickly washed the stray waffle batter from my hands, tugged the beautiful pink bow off the box and opened it.

“A phone?” As I removed it from the box, I found it a little odd that he would give me a phone, when I already had a good cordless phone here at the condo.

“It’s not just an ordinary phone, Alice. It’s a cell phone. You can take it with you wherever you go - work, the grocery store, the park. No matter where you are, you can call me and I can call you. This way it will be even easier for us to keep in touch with each other,” Jasper informed me.

“I’ve seen a few of the big wigs at the store with these phones. Thank you so much, Jasper. This is great,” I stated as I hugged him tightly.

“I’m glad you like it. I realize that there may be times that we both call each when one of us is busy, so you can easily leave a message in the voicemail system built into the phone. Nobody will hear the messages on my phone but me, and you will be the only one who can hear the messages I leave for you.”

“Oh, I can just imagine how Emmett would distort absolutely any message that I tried to leave you,” I laughed.

“I don’t even want to imagine it,” Jasper said as he shook his head. He reached into the box and pulled a card from among the tissue paper. “This has your phone’s number in case you want to give it to Bella. My phone number is on the bottom, but I have already programmed my cell number, Rosalie’s, and Emmett’s into the phone’s memory.”

“I can’t believe you did this for me,” I told him.

“Did what?” Jasper asked.

“Gave me the sexiest man in the group’s phone number. I can’t wait to call Emmett and—,” Jasper quickly silenced me with lips until the smell of burnt waffle forced us apart.

“Sorry,” I giggled. “I just couldn’t resist messing with you, baby,” I told him as I trashed the burnt waffle and put a new scoop of batter on to cook.

“You’ve already been around Emmett too long,” he told me. “You love messing with me as much as he does.”

“Oh, you bet I do,” I told him with a smirk. “I just hope that you don’t let Emmett do to you everything that I have done to you.” I winked at him.

“You know that you are the only one for me, Alice,” he said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my back into his chest, and he kissed my neck lightly sending shivers from my head to my toes.

Before I burned the condo down from Jasper’s sexy distractions, I pulled the final waffle from the iron and put them on plates. We enjoyed each other and breakfast as our hands and feet massaged and lingered playfully on various parts of each other’s bodies. I took as many mental pictures of our time together as I could before we were parted for only God knows how long. In this moment, I didn’t think life could get any better than this.

It didn’t take Jasper long to show me how the cell phone worked. I was amazed that I could keep this phone in my purse and that no matter where I was I could call him or he could call me. It did help relieve a lot of my anxiety knowing that contact with Jasper was literally at my fingertips.

~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~

BPOV

“Really! You’ll do it?” Edward asked me with a huge smile on his face. Even his eyes were smiling. 

“If you really want me, you’ve got me,” I smiled. If only Edward knew the secondary meaning to those words. He held my heart in the palm of his hands. The angel smiled at me, patted me on the shoulder and told me that that it was sweet of me to let Edward get his way on just this one point. The angel was adamant, however, that I needed to keep it strictly professional. The devil strutted by the angel like it was hot stuff and told me that I better make sure that the set trailer had sturdy enough shocks to handle Edward’s masterful thrusting. 

 

He grabbed the script out of my hands and kissed me soundly on the lips making my toes curl. The devil just nodded and simply said, Told you so, as Edward proved once again just how perfect his thrusting skills were.

~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~

When we finally had worn each other out, we begrudgingly got out of bed, showered together (at the devil’s insistence no less) and got dressed. The devil was not happy in the least about the getting dressed part. The angel said that getting dressed was an absolute must because it was pretty sure it was going to have a hard time walking straight after witnessing all of the sexy times Edward and I had shared since last night.

Edward decided that he needed some more time with Tanya, so he drove me home instead of calling for his driver. This was one walk of shame that I wasn’t too concerned about. As we pulled up in front of the condo, Jasper was getting in a car to leave. Alice was snuggled tightly in his embrace. 

Jasper stopped and quickly came over to Tanya, opening the door and helping me out. His fingers lingered on the door longer than necessary before he shut it. All I could do was shake my head and laugh, especially after the words that soon followed.

“God, you are looking mighty fine today,” Jasper said.

“Why thank you, Jazzy-bear,” Edward said with a smile and a wink. “You’re looking quite the stud muffin yourself today,” he added as he got out of the car.

“You know I wasn’t talking about you,” Jasper said as he rolled his eyes. “What made you decide to get this beautiful girl out today?” Jasper lovingly stroked Tanya’s hood with a big grin on his face. “Are you ever going to let me behind the wheel?”

“Never,” Edward answered as positioned himself between Jasper in the car.

“You’re just scared that she’s going to like me more than she does you,” Jasper quipped.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Edward stated. “Tanya is a one man car, Jasper. She knows I give her anything and everything that she could ever want. She would never think about letting any other man use her.”

Alice and I just looked at each other before bursting with laughyer at the absolutely goofy exchange between our men.

“What’s so funny?” Edward and Jasper asked at the same time.

“For a second there, I was pretty sure one of you was going to rip your clothes off and have your wicked way with Tanya,” I admitted between laughs.

“Bella, I am pretty sure while their verbal sparring was going on that you and I could have stripped naked, pranced in front of them, and they wouldn’t have even noticed since they were in the wicked trance Tanya placed on them,” Alice chuckled.

Jasper approached Alice cautiously, like a lion stalking his prey. “Alice, there is no way in hell that I would not have noticed that.” The look on his face stopped her laughter immediately, and I had a quick moment of worry that she might actually strip right here and have her wicked way with Jasper on the sidewalk. Their kiss was so hot that I was expecting one or both of them to spontaneously combust from the excessive heat.

Jasper pulled back and stroked the hair behind Alice’s ears. “I’ve got to go, baby. I will see you at the arena in a few hours, okay?” She nodded her response, smiling sultrily at him, her eyes glazed with lust. As soon as Jasper was in the car and it drove away, the happiness that was on her face disappeared and was replaced with such sadness that it tore painfully at my own heart.

“What’s wrong, Alice?” I asked as I wrapped her tightly in my arms.

“He’s leaving New York City tonight to start the tour,” she said softly as she sniffled in my ear.

I rubbed circles on her back. “It’s going to be okay, Al,” I assured her.

“I know. I’m going to miss him,” she admitted. “Sorry about that.” Alice stepped away from me and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I think I’m going to go rest for a bit. I’m going to meet Jasper at Madison Square Garden before the show tonight.” 

Edward gave me a quick hug and a kiss. “I know you want to go be with her. I’ll see you later.”

“Can you do me a huge favor?”

“Anything, love. You name it, and it’s yours,” he told me.

“Could you get us in the concert tonight? I don’t know how well she’s going to take it when Jasper leaves after the show tonight. I’d really like to be there for her just in case she needs me.”

“You’ve got it. I’ll give you a call later and let you know what time I’ll be by to pick you up.”

“Thanks, Edward. You’re the best,” I gave him a quick kiss. 

“You and Tanya would definitely know that I am the best,” Edward joked, and I playfully swatted his arm. Then the devil reminded me that I had a whole lot more to offer Edward than Tanya ever could.

I stood on my toes and gently nipped on Edward’s ears before soothing it with my tongue. I moved back and looked him straight in the eye. “I think that you know who is really the best,” I blew the stunned Edward a kiss. “See you later, babe,” I called before winking saucily and heading for the apartment. 

Alice had shut herself in her room by the time I had gotten in the condo. I knocked on her door and after a moment she told me to come in. I sat next to her on her bed, and grabbed her hand in mine.

“Did you tell him how you feel about him?” I asked her.

“No, I wanted to. I really did, but no time felt like it was the right time,” she admitted.

“Are you going to tell him before he leaves?”

“I’m going to try, Bella. You know I suck at this stuff. I hate not being in control of situations.”

“I know you do.”

“You look extremely happy this morning,” Alice said quickly changing the subject. “Things are still going great with you and Mr. Cullen, huh?”

“More than great,” I said then sighed. “I’ve done the exact same thing you’ve done, Alice.”

“What’s that?”

“I went and fell head over heels in love with him.”

“Did you tell Edward?” Alice asked with a smirk.

“No, Miss. Smarty Pants, I didn’t. It’s just no time felt like the right time,” I sweetly threw her earlier words right back at her.

“We make quite the pair, Bella.”

“That we do, Alice. That we do,” I said as I got up from her bed. “I’m going to go finish that story that’s due today. I’ll be in my room if you need me for anything.”

“Thanks, Bella,” she answered as I closed her door.

~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~

APOV

I was surprised that I was actually able to take a nap after Jasper left the condo. I was awakened out of an amazing sex dream by the ringing of my phone. I reached over to answer it, and it was just a dial tone. Then I realized that it must be my new cell phone ringing.

“Hello,” I answered it groggily with a yawn.

“Hey, Alice!” Emmett boomed in my ear causing me to move the phone away so I wouldn’t become deaf from his unbelievably loud voice.

“What’s up, Emmett?”

“Well, I knew that you just got your new phone. There is one number that is imperative that you keep in it at all times no matter what,” Emmett said.

“Whose number would that be?” I asked even though I was pretty sure that I knew what his answer would be from the few times that I had seen him.

“Mine, of course,” he boasted. “Who wouldn’t want the number of the sexiest man in Double Vision?” I fought back a snicker after hearing his words. “I take that back,” he said.

“Take what back, Emmett?”

“Who wouldn’t want the number of the sexiest man alive? ME!” Emmett bellowed.

“What are you doing, Emmett?” I heard Rose ask him on the other end of the line.

“I was just calling our Alice to make sure that she always had this stud at her service,” Emmett said to her. I heard a fairly loud thump. “Ouch, Rosie, that really hurt,” he whined.

“Sorry about that, Alice,” Rose said. “I was wondering how long it would be before Emmett decided to try to play phone games with you. I think that he would have his cell phone glued to his ears if he could.” She laughed.

“That doesn’t surprise me in the least, Rose.” 

“I hate to cut the call short, but it’s time for sound check again,” Rose sighed. “We will see you in a bit.”

“You bet.”

When I got dressed for the concert, I decided to wear my comfy, faded Levis. I also decided to add a cheesy element to my outfit– my favorite - and very worn out - Double Vision concert t-shirt.

I’d had this shirt since my 16th birthday. Bella and her parents got us tickets to the concert in Seattle for the show. It was the first time that Bella and I were allowed to drive out of town without parental chaperones. It had been the most incredible night of my life to that point. We had 5th row center seats, and it was all I could do to not throw myself up on the stage and have my wicked way with Jasper.

Ten years ago, this shirt was way too baggy on me. So baggy, in fact, that Bella and I both could have worn it. Now, it hugged every curve of my body. I had no doubt when Jasper saw me in this shirt… well, he would enjoy it very much. I was going to put on my favorite pair of heels, but after last night’s mad dash to go in hiding with Emmett, I decided to just wear my Keds. They would make for a much easier escape from the giant oaf if I needed to get away from him. I threw my cell phone, keys and chapstick in my shoulder bag. I wasn’t sure why I put the phone in my purse because there was no reason that I should need it tonight, but I wanted to keep his gift with me as much as possible.

Sweet Jasper sent a car to pick me up. I wish I could have gotten more comfortable in the spacious limo. I just kept wringing my hands and arguing with myself about admitting my true feelings to Jasper. Part of me thought it was way too soon to tell him. The other part of me said that he deserved to know. 

We had about two hours to ourselves before the show started. The only way we’d get those two hours was if Emmett wasn’t his usual jovial self. I knew that wasn’t going to be the case. Emmett seemed to thrive on how people responded to his insanely silly antics. I wouldn’t be able to tell him to shut the hell up and just leave us alone. That would be like kicking a puppy that was starved for attention.

When I arrived to the arena, I saw Jasper leaning against the side of the building waiting for me. Despite the large number of people walking by, no one seemed to notice him. I had to stop myself from running to him and throwing myself in his arms. Jasper met me halfway and gave me a heart-stopping kiss. I had thrown myself into it so deeply that I almost forgot to breathe.

“Wow, thanks for that welcome, Jasper,” I said breathlessly. 

“Only for you, Alice,” he said as he walked us inside the arena to his dressing room.

“What made you decide to meet me outside tonight?” I asked curiously.

“I didn’t want Emmett to kidnap you again. I want to spend absolutely every moment I can with you tonight.” I sat down on the couch while he shut the door and turned the lock.

As he turned from the door, he paused to stare at me.

“What are you wearing?” Jasper asked huskily.

“You like?” I moved my hands up my sides highlighting just how well the shirt showed off my attributes.

“I love it,” Jasper said as he sat down next to me. His hands stroked me all over my upper body. “I have never seen one of our shirts look this good,” he whispered in my ear, sending tingles of excitement down my body.

“I thought you might enjoy it,” I gasped as his hands found their way under my shirt and cupped my breasts. I felt the warmth of his hands replaced by the moistness of his mouth just as I heard the handle on his door turn. When the door wouldn’t give, a loud ruckus ensued. 

“Hey, Jasper! Open up! I want to see Alice, too,” Emmett shouted through the door. I felt Jasper sigh at the same time I did.

“I should have known,” Jasper said shaking his head. I pulled my shirt down as he unlocked the door. Emmett ran full speed, well full speed for a big lug like him, and threw himself on the couch next to me. He landed with such a force that I was a little worried that I would be going airborne.

Rosalie followed him in. “I tried to stop him, but you know how Emmett is when he gets his mind set on something,” she told Jasper apologetically. 

“Rosie, you wanted to spend time with our Alice, too. It wasn’t just me and you know it,” Emmett said. “Come and join us,” Emmett said with a big smile, patting his lap to indicate where he most wanted her to sit. 

Jasper came back to the couch and pulled me on his lap, holding me tightly against him. It was so easy for me to just melt into him. We fit each other perfectly. It was like we were truly made for each other.

Before I could even start a conversation with Emmett, he put his head on my shoulder, staring at me with puppy dog eyes.

“I’m so glad that you get to spend this time with me tonight, Alice,” Emmett said. “At least you can call me on your new phone every night so we can stay close.” He actually batted his eyelashes at me earning him another wallop on his head from Rose.

“Sorry, guys,” she apologized for him. “I just can’t take you anywhere, Emmett. I swear you are the child that I never gave birth to.”

“God, I hope we aren’t related considering we just finishing fucking like rabbits in your—” It was Jasper who smacked Emmett this time.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t need to know every detail about your relationship with my sister?” Jasper asked while giving Emmett the stink eye.

“Oh, I have no doubt that you will be telling me that at least once a day for the rest of our lives. You know that I love to push your buttons. That’s just the button that is the easiest for me to reach...repeatedly,” Emmett laughed.

We continued just chatting and being on the receiving end of Emmett’s banter. Eventually though, Rose led Emmett out the door so Jasper and I could have just a few more minutes to myself. He kissed me and held me as closely as he could. Jasper and I didn’t have much time alone together; it was nice just to be held tightly in his warm embrace. 

I broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes. It was now or never. “Jasper, I–”

“Come on, Jasper. We’ve gotta go man,” Emmett said as he pulled Jasper out of my arms.

“Hold on one damn minute, Emmett,” Jasper ordered him. “What were you going to say, baby?”

“It was nothing,” I said. 

“Are you sure?” Jasper asked.

“Yes. Nothing that can’t wait. Have a great show,” I told him.

“I have no doubt it will be an incredible show. Hope you like it, Alice,” Jasper kissed me on the forehead and headed to the stage entrance.

Jasper had security escort me to a front row center seat that he had reserved for me. The entire concert he sent me so many smoldering glances that had me so excited that I was sure I had ruined my favorite pair of undies. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have a new song that I would like to perform for you tonight. I’ve never done this song before so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I will enjoy singing it. I want to send this out to someone who is very special to me,” Jasper said smiling brightly with his eyes on me.

He sat down on a stool and pulled out his acoustic guitar. Everyone else in the arena disappeared. It was just me and Jasper in our own world. My heart pounded in my chest as I listened to the lyrics he was singing to me.

If it takes forever I will wait for you  
For a thousand summers I will wait for you  
Till you're back beside me, till I'm holding you  
Till I hear you sigh here in my arms

Anywhere you wander, anywhere you go  
Every day remember how I love you so  
In your heart believe what in my heart I know  
That forevermore I'll wait for you

The clock will tick away the hours one by one  
Then the time will come when all the waiting's done  
The time when you return and find me here and run  
Straight to my waiting arms

If it takes forever I will wait for you  
For a thousand summers I will wait for you  
Till you're here beside me, till I'm touching you  
And forevermore sharing your love

 

As he hit the last notes on his guitar, I realized that I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I ran to the side of the stage and security let me through.

While Rose began singing their next song, I met Jasper on the side of the stage. We just stood there staring at each other. I couldn’t catch my breath. I couldn’t find my voice. I was pretty sure that this phenomenal man just admitted in front of tens of thousands of people that he loved me.

“Did you mean it?” I whispered as he walked up and held my hands in his, never taking his eyes from mine.

“Every. Single. Word,” Jasper confessed as his lips attacked mine briefly. “I know we haven’t known each other very long, Alice, but I have no doubt that I have fallen in love with you.”

I pulled myself closer to him and ran my hands through his sweat-dampened hair. “Oh, Jasper, I love you too,” I admitted as I pulled his mouth back to mine.

“Thank God,” Jasper breathed in my ear after breaking our kiss. “I’ve got to get back out there, baby. Wait for me after the show.”

I nodded. “I’d wait for you forever, Jasper.”

The next thing I knew, the show was over, the busses were loaded and it was time for Jasper to go.

I stood next to the bus in Jasper’s embrace. I didn’t ever want to let him go.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, Alice. I swear,” Jasper said.

“I know you will,” I told him.

“Call me whenever you want. Day or night, okay?” He said.

“Same goes for you,” I looked up into his eyes, and I could see that this upcoming separation was something he wasn’t looking forward to either. “I will miss you, Jasper.”

“I’ll miss you too,” he pulled me in for one last kiss. I felt his lips whispering his love for me. Our perfect bubble was interrupted once again by the biggest kid on the planet.

“Bye, my Alice,” Emmett said as he stole me from Jasper’s arms and spun me around, hugging me tightly. “Don’t forget to call me!”

“I won’t, Emmett,” I said with a small laugh. 

Rose was the next to say her goodbye to me. “I want to thank you for loving my brother,” she said quietly in my ear. “I’ve never seen him as happy as he’s been with you. I cried like a baby when I heard him sing that song for you tonight. He’s never been one to show the world how he feels. That should tell you how serious he is about you already.”

“Thanks, Rose. Please take care of him for me,” I told her.

“I will be taking care of both of them,” she smirked as she grabbed Emmett’s arm to pull him on the bus. “Come on big boy. I’m tired.”

“But Rosie, Long Schlong Silver wants to come out to play before sleepy time,” Emmett pouted.

“You know there is no playing on the bus when Jasper is around, Emmett. I swear I don’t know why I put up with you,” she told him.

“I know why you do,” Emmett said with a smug grin. “Because once you’ve had this schlong,” he pointed to his groin, “there isn’t another schlong that could for you what mine does.”

Rose laughed. “Whatever you say, baby.” She patted him on his shoulder and dragged him onto the bus with her.

With one last kiss and a quiet goodbye, Jasper got on the band’s bus.

The bus began to pull away almost the second the door closed behind Jasper. My heart stammered in my chest as I watched him drive away.

I heard my phone ringing in my purse and was braced for more of Emmett’s goofiness.

“I just wanted to tell you one more time that I love you,” Jasper said on the other end of the line.

“I love you too, Jasper.” I waved to the bus in the distance even though I was sure he couldn’t see me anymore.

“I’ll talk to you soon,” he murmured.

“Soon,” I agreed as I hung up the phone. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Bella standing beside me.

She pulled me in her arms, and I put my head on her shoulder as she rubbed my back.

“I’ll wait for you, Jasper,” I vowed silently. I held the phone tightly to my chest and hoped that I wouldn’t have to wait forever to feel his arms around me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Alice and Jasper are going to be separated for a while :(. Anyone remember those horribly obnoxiously large cell phones from the mid-90s? Those were a real pain lol.
> 
> If New York Minute disappears for some reason, you can find us under the same pen name at The Writer’s Coffee Shop and on Archive of Our Own. Our other story You Belong to Me is on our blog as well as Archive of our Own.
> 
> Sorry about the delay on this chapter. Writer’s block hit HORRIBLY. Hope the wait was worth it.
> 
> Damn, why can’t fiction be RL lol. Who wouldn’t want to be Edward’s dessert or be with him forever.
> 
> Let us know if there is something you might like to see in Edward or Jasper POV, and we’ll see what we can do.
> 
> FYI: We envision Jasper’s Double Vision like the band The Commitments. If you haven’t listened to their music, you are missing out :D.
> 
> Follow us on twitter at twidictedbyrd. We also have a blog with the soundtrack of Bella’s and Alice’s lives at twidictedbyrd . blogspot . com
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review and let us know what you think.
> 
> We have a O/S we posted called The Right Wrong Number. We are still trying to decide if we want to turn it into a full fic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Sadly, we own nothing related to Twilight or The Commitments. We do, however, own the hopes and dreams of two little girls who may just grow up to get everything they ever wanted but never really thought they could have.
> 
> A special thanks to our pre-readers Jasper’s Woman, L, Jiff Simpson, Luee Fishes. Welcome aboard to Blueeyedcherry our new beta.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Songs:
> 
> “I Want Your Sex” George Michael  
> “Crazy for You” Madonna  
> “Giving Him Something He Can Feel” En Vogue

APOV

When the alarm went off Tuesday morning, I had to struggle to pull myself out of bed. I’d gotten hardly any sleep last night. It wasn’t because I couldn’t sleep, quite the opposite. I was mentally and physically exhausted after the concert. I couldn’t believe that Jasper and I admitted that we loved each other. It was something that I had always dreamt about happening but never actually expected it to.

I smiled when I thought about the song that he sang just for me. Jasper admitted in front of the entire world that he was in love. He was in love with me, Alice Brandon. I sighed when I recalled how his eyes had seen into my soul as he sang those touching lyrics to me. 

I had barely walked in the door last night and my cell phone rang. Jasper and I talked until the middle of the night about anything and everything. He talked about what it was like growing up with Rose and how they were singing almost as soon as they learned to talk. I heard more about Emmett’s time-honored tradition of annoying Jasper with information that Jasper’s ears would love to have never heard.

His voice over that soon-to-be long-distance line made his leaving a little less painful. I still wished that I could see him everyday, but the phone that he gave me really would help me miss him less.

I pulled the cell phone from the charger and put it in my purse before I got ready for work. I didn’t want to miss any possible call from Jasper. I really had it bad, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.

Just thinking about the literal man of my dreams put a gigantic spring in my step as I climbed the stairs to exit the subway near Macy’s.

I greeted everyone in the store with more perkiness than usual, which did cause some of my co-workers faces to fill with what I could only classify as either concern for my mental health or utter confusion. Others just accepted my high-spirited hellos since I was rife with excessive quirkiness. Those who took the time to know me knew that I pretty much danced to the beat of my own drummer. Now, I literally danced to the beat of my own drummer, guitarist, piano player and harmonica player. Damn. The things that Jasper could do with his hands. My body tingled when I recalled how well he played me.

I plopped down at my desk and sighed contentedly. I immediately made certain that my cell phone was somewhere I could easily reach it if he called me today. I was engrossed in the catalogues for clothing lines that I was considering for purchasing for the store when an unexpected knock made me jump.

“Sorry, Alice,” Angela said after seeing my startled reaction to her interruption. “You’ve got a special delivery that I need you to sign for.” Her grin was almost wider than mine had been when I’d gotten to work today. She usually wasn’t this excited for orders that we received from our vendors. I began to follow her out of my office.

The scent struck me before I saw them. They were the most exquisite roses that I had ever seen, and there were so many of them. It was like a flower shop had taken up residence outside my office.

“Are you Alice Brandon?” The deliveryman asked me.

“Yes,” I answered breathlessly as I reached for the pen and signed for the flowers. He turned to leave the office. “Wait!” I exclaimed. “Your tip.” I was on the verge of running back to my office to get him some money when he answered back.

“It’s already been taken care of,” he told me as he walked to the bank of elevators.

“Wow, Alice! Someone has got a new man. Do tell,” Angela said as she quirked her eyebrows at me and dangled a card between her fingers. I quickly snatched it out of her hands. When she tried to grab the card back, I gently swatted her hand away.

I skirted around the desk away from Angela’s questing eyes and gently tore the envelope open.

My Dearest Alice,

Here are eighty-four roses. One for every hour that I have been blessed to have you in my life. I’m so thankful that neither of us was looking where we were going on Friday or we may have never found what we’ve always been looking for– each other.

I miss you. I love you always.

J

 

I grabbed one of the roses and sniffed it as I read the card again. 

“Boy, you’ve got it bad, girl,” Angela laughed. “The starry-eyed look on your face, it’s like you’ve been transported to another world.”

I placed the rose back in its vase and grabbed two of the four vases and put them on my desk. Angela followed with the other two.

“You’ve got to dish, Alice. I’ve never seen anyone as smitten as you are,” Angela almost begged me.

I closed the card back in its envelope and put it in my purse, sat in my chair and sighed dreamily. “Do you believe in love at first sight, Angela?”

“I don’t know,” she said thoughtfully.

“If you had asked me a week ago, I might have said the same thing. I’ve always believed in soul mates. I knew that there was one person who was meant for me just as I was meant for him. When I met him, I just knew.” 

“Who is he? How did you meet?”

I hadn’t even thought of how I would address my relationship with Jasper with other people. I honestly didn’t want anyone else to know other than those who already did. I just didn’t know if I could trust her with the information. Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett. They would never tell anyone. Even if I told Angela the truth, I seriously doubted she would believe me.

“Bella and I went out on Friday night. I wasn’t looking where I was going and SMACK! I ran right into him. We spent the night talking, and we’ve been together ever since.”

“Wow. Just the look on your face when you talk about him. You’ve really got it bad for this guy.”

“Yes, I most certainly do.”

“I wish that would happen to me. I have always dreamt of meeting Jasper Whitlock and him realizing that we would be so great together.” It was Angela’s turn to sigh now. “After going to last night’s concert though, it looks like he might be off the market.” I had to admit that I celebrated on the inside a little bit as she pouted.

“What do you mean he’s off the market?” I asked with mock concern. Angela knew that I was a huge fan of Double Vision so my question wouldn’t be a surprise to her.

“He dedicated the sweetest song last night. He said it was to someone special to him. After hearing the lyrics, there wasn’t a dry eye in the house. There also wasn’t one girl in the audience who didn’t wish that it was being sung just for her. Whoever his mystery woman is, she is one lucky lady.”

“Damn. What I wouldn’t give to be the one that Jasper Whitlock dedicated a love song to,” I said wistfully.

“Hey, you’ve got your own man. You don’t need Whitlock,” Angela grinned wickedly at me.

“I most certainly do have my man,” I smiled back. I stroked one of the rose’s petals with my fingers. “Enough daydreaming, Angela. Time for me to find what next big thing will be the hottest fashion trend in New York.”

I couldn’t wait for Jasper to come back and visit me soon. I knew just what I would wear for him. 

~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~

BPOV

Hitting the save button on the computer, I copied the file to a floppy disk and printed my latest article out. I slipped the printouts and disk inside a manila envelope and decided to make the call to one of my least favorite people on the planet. I only had a few more stories that were assigned for me to write in the next few weeks. Jessica worked with several magazines in the city and helped find writers to cover them. Unfortunately, Jessica had the personality of a concrete block, and the tone of her voice was more annoying than fingernails scraping across a chalkboard.

“Jessica Stanley speaking,” she answered in her nasally voice.

“Hi, Jessica. It’s Bella Swan. I just wanted to let you know that I’ve got the piece finished on the new wave of Native American artists that have hit it big in the city.”

“That’s good, Bella. I will send a courier to pick it up later this afternoon. What about the other pieces, the one about that racy musical, Rent? You need to make sure you get the cast interviewed as soon as possible, because I’m sure that even in New York City that musical will never last for long.” Jessica’s voiced raised perceptibly at the end of her idiotic comment about Rent.

I had seen it last week and had found it to be one of the most thought-provoking shows to ever make an appearance on Broadway. The show’s creator Johnathan Larson was absolutely brilliant. I was sure that the show would be an unprecedented success. It was such a tragedy that Larson wasn’t alive to see it become a smashing hit.

“I’ve got interviews set up for later this week, Jessica. No worries,” I assured her. I was sure that no matter how much reassurance that I gave her that she didn’t have faith in anyone to do what they said they would, even those like me who had never given her any reason to doubt them.

“What about the city’s preparation for the winter?” Jessica squeaked. That was definitely a winning story assignment. I just knew that with the stories like that I was on a fast track to a Pulitzer. Not. One great thing if I got the movie role with Edward would be that I could wash my hands of the annoying Jessica.

“On it, of course. It’s almost finished. I will probably have it ready tomorrow.”

“Okay. I’ve got some more story assignments for you if you’d like to write them down.” While some people might take what she said as a request, I heard the demand in her voice. The devil told me to drop my pants and moon her like that actress does at a restaurant scene during Rent. I smiled wickedly. That would definitely be something.

“I’d rather wait until I’ve gotten these stories finished before I accept anymore, Jessica.”

“Excuse me?” She sounded shocked that someone wouldn’t do something she expected of them when she expected it. Self-centered much you boorish, overly nasal hag? I fought back a laugh.

“I’ve got some people coming in from out of town. I don’t want to over commit myself.” What she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. If I got the role, I wouldn’t be writing anything for her any time soon, if ever again. If I didn’t, I could always get more titillating stories from Jessica. She loved to give me the scraps that no one else wanted.

“Whatever, Bella. You know where I am when you need to earn some money like the rest of the world does.” Jessica hung up the phone before I had a chance to say anything else to her.

I sat back in my chair and rubbed my eyes. I would love to never have to speak to that woman again. She drove me absolutely bonkers.

I got back to work on the winter story and heard a knock at the door. I grabbed the envelope with my story since the courier was probably here. 

My frustration of the day drifted away instantly when I opened the door and saw Edward and his crooked smile shining brightly just for me.

“Hey, baby,” I said as I stood on my toes and kissed him soundly on the lips before he walked in the condo. I shut the door behind him and wrapped my arms tightly around him. He smelled fan-fucking-tastic.

The devil, who I had to admit had given me some excellent advice recently, told me that I should start licking him from head to toe, that he most definitely tasted a hell of a lot better than he smelled. The angel inside of me told me that I should take my time and just enjoy being with him. I was going to concede and let the angel win this round. The devil flipped the angel and me off and went to sulk in the corner.

“Hi, love, I missed not waking up with you today,” he whispered huskily in my ear. “If I had my way, I would wake up with you every single day.”

My pulse raced, and I was temporarily stunned by my reaction to his words. When I looked up in his eyes, I could feel his gaze through every fiber of my being. I was unsure of what to say to him in this moment. I wanted to tell him that I loved him more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. I wanted to spend every morning of the rest of my life waking up in his wonderful embrace. We had only known each other for a few days. Unless love at first sight was contagious, I couldn’t imagine that he would feel the same way about me yet. I knew that he really cared for me. That was enough for me right now.

The angel told me to have faith and be patient, reminding me that very good things came to those who wait. The devil said to screw waiting for anything and to throw Edward to the ground and fuck him senseless, reminding me that Edward was gifted in making me cum in an almost earth-shattering way. The devil was painting a very detailed picture in my mind of Edward’s immense talents in the bedroom. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. 

“I love waking up with you too,” I admitted sheepishly. We curled up on the loveseat together, and I finally tore my eyes away from Edward’s beautiful face and noticed he had a copy of his movie script with him.

“What’s up with that?” I asked as I pointed to it.

“Oh, this is your copy of the script. I talked to the director and the other producers for Innocence. Your audition is set for tomorrow afternoon.”

“Edward, please tell me that you aren’t forcing this on them?” I nearly begged. “I would hate to be accused of nepotism since you and I are together.”

“You won’t be, Bella. I promise. We are losing money every day without an actress on board this project. Even though I have no doubt in my mind that you are Faith, if the others don’t think that you can do this, you won’t be offered the part.”

I took the script from him and rubbed my hands across the front of it. “I’ll be ready, Edward. I don’t want to let you down.”

“You could never let me down, Bella. It isn’t possible. If anything, you always raise me up to heights that I hadn’t thought I could reach.” He grinned as his fingers reached to stroke my hand. The things this man said to me. He made me feel so much. “I thought that maybe we could run lines together to get you all set for tomorrow,” he suggested with a wink.

I opened the script and looked at him. “Exactly how will this audition work tomorrow?” While I had been to a few open auditions for tiny productions just for fun, I knew that a movie audition would be an entirely different experience.

“The director will ask us to do some specific scenes to see if we click, if together we have the it factor. After that, they will discuss it together and let us both know. I have asked to be removed from the process of making the final decision.”

“Why would you do that?” I asked with concern. “This movie means everything to you.”

“Exactly. By them making the decision without me, they will only enforce that we are the duo that will bring Faith and Johnathan to life as they were meant to be.” I thought about his words carefully. I knew without a doubt that this was one more thing that would make me feel like I wasn’t given an unfair advantage, since I was sleeping with the man who was the star, writer and producer of the movie.

“I appreciate you offering to rehearse lines with me, but I want to do this on my own. If it were any other actress, they wouldn’t be able to practice with you over and over before their audition would they?” He looked disappointed when he realized where my train of thought was headed.

“No they wouldn’t, Bella.”

“I want to be treated like any other actress who would try out for this. Let me, please.” He sighed, resigned to my decision.

“If that is the way you want it,” he said begrudgingly. 

“Thank you for supporting my decision on this. I can tell it isn’t what you really want.” I caressed his cheek and kissed him.

“Don’t you know by now that there isn’t anything that I wouldn’t do for you if you just asked me?” Edward rasped, his voice overflowing with emotion that began to surge through me.

I sat the script on the table and straddled his waist. The devil started screaming for me to give him something he could feel as I attacked Edward’s mouth brutally, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. I quickly felt how much Edward enjoyed our closeness.

“Bedroom,” I whimpered as his hands reached my breasts and his fingers began to stroke my nipples into tight, aching buds.

Edward carried me, my legs encircled his waist tightly, to my room. God, the feel of his hardness through my clothes was almost more than I could bear. I wanted him inside me, and I wanted him there this instant.

He sat me on the ground, and we tore our clothes off. Buttons went flying, but we didn’t give a damn. Our nude bodies molded together as our hands were suddenly everywhere. We were both impatient to be together. I hoped that it would always be like this between Edward and me, this hot all-consuming hunger that only the other could fill.

In my rush to enjoy Edward in every possible way, I accidently pushed him, and he fell sideways on the bed. I practically threw myself on top of him when I saw his erection was oh so hot and hard for me. I was dripping wet and couldn’t wait to have him inside of me. The devil didn’t have to tempt me at all. I wanted Edward, and I wanted him now.

I crawled up his body kissing as much of him as possible in my fervor to have him fill me completely as only he could. I positioned myself on top of him and lowered myself slowly, inch by delicious inch until he was deeper than anyone had ever been. I wanted to savor feeling him there because it felt so perfect. 

He pulled my face to his and began to kiss me almost viciously, but I still didn’t move. The next thing I knew my arms were wrapped around his back with my fingernails digging tightly into his shoulders as he began to pound fiercely inside of me. 

Edward’s left hand dug tightly into my ass holding me in place as his cock worked its magic inside of me. I was almost delirious by the power of his quick, frantic thrusts. His pelvic bone slammed into mine, nearly robbing me of my breath. His right hand stroked my nape as I kissed and bit his right shoulder roughly.

I felt like a wanton hussy from the constant moans that his skilled movements elicited from my mouth. Only Edward could give me this degree of pleasure. Our bodies were made for each other’s satisfaction.

I nipped Edward’s lower lip and pulled it into my mouth. I felt his moans all the way to my core. Thrusting. Moaning. Kissing. Over and over he hit the spot. My hand cradled his face as my thumb stroked his swollen lips. I lifted my head to look at him just as he threw his head back in ecstasy as his movements deep inside me continued. I smiled at him, and he opened his eyes and smiled back. He reached up and wiped my sweaty hair from my brow and pulled me down for a tender kiss as his thrusts temporarily slowed.

Our teeth clanked together as we threw ourselves into our kiss with unbridled enthusiasm. Edward began to propel himself faster and faster inside of me causing me to tear my mouth from his with a sound that I was shocked to hear leave my lips. That movement put my breasts near his mouth, and he devoured them as only he could.

Both of his hands gripped my ass tightly, fingernails burrowing into the meat of my flesh, to hold me in place as his erection moved over my g-spot over and over. When his teeth bit down firmly on my nipple I pulled his head closer to me so his mouth could work me harder. His cock hit my spot one more time, and that was all that I needed to plummet over the edge. I was expecting Edward to follow me like he always did, but he was not finished with me yet.

He slowed his pace down, and we embraced each other as hard as possible. He was so slow in his movements that I thought I could feel each ridge and vein of his swollen cock inside of me. Each excruciatingly slow thrust turned me on more and more. I felt so much despite the slow tempo of his movements. Just when I’d reached the verge of another orgasm, Edward’s stopped moving completely.

Our heated gazes met as we kissed each other tenderly, our hands cupping each other’s faces. Edward felt harder and bigger inside of me than I had ever felt him before. He rolled us over, and I swear my body wept when his still hardened cock temporarily left my body. Then, he repositioned himself on top of me. My body joyfully welcomed him back as he pushed himself back inside. I didn’t know how much more of his incredible love-making skills I could take, but I didn’t want him to stop. I wasn’t sure if I ever wanted him to stop. I was certain my favorite place on earth was Edward deep inside of me, and us wrapped tightly together.

Edward reached under my back and pulled our chests flush together. Each brush of my hardened nipples against his glorious chest caused me to release more lustful moans. I was desperate for him, like I had been for no other ever.

His cock moved so fast that the moment it left my body it felt like Edward was already balls deep within me again. Faster and faster his cock pounded into me. My next orgasm was building when he began moving so painfully slow that I wasn’t sure I could stand it.

Edward kissed my neck, nipped my shoulder lightly and finally reached my mouth. His hips continued their too leisurely pace. I tried to get him to increase his pace by moving my hips faster but his hands stopped me. It was frustrating, but it was turning me on even more than I would have ever thought possible.

Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore. I clinched my inner muscles tightly, holding him inside of me when he wanted to move out. I released him and quickly tightened those muscles again as Edward groaned. I grabbed his ass tightly in my hands as he had done with mine, and he finally began to move just like I needed him to. I shattered into a million pieces and with two more fast strokes inside of me, Edward followed.

He collapsed beside me, as exhausted from our love-making as I was. I wasn’t sure that I would ever move again. My bones had turned to mush. Edward rolled to his side and pulled me against him. His hands stroked my back tenderly.

I laid my head on his shoulder, brushing my lips against him and smiled. This had to be Heaven on earth. As I drifted off to sleep, snuggled tightly in the man I didn’t think I could ever live without, I thought I heard the angelic voice I adored whisper, “I love you, Bella.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Who wouldn’t dream about Edward whispering those word to her? 
> 
> I was lucky enough to see Rent on Broadway. It warmed my heart, broke it and made me open my eyes to what is really important in life. It’s truly a phenomenal musical.
> 
> If New York Minute disappears for some reason, you can find us under the same pen name at The Writer’s Coffee Shop and on Archive of Our Own. 
> 
> Let us know if there is something you might like to see in Edward or Jasper POV, and we’ll see what we can do.
> 
> FYI: We envision Jasper’s Double Vision like the band The Commitments. If you haven’t listened to their music, you are missing out :D.
> 
> Follow us on twitter at twidictedbyrd. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review and let us know what you think.
> 
> Are you ready for Madame President Cougarella? Visit fandom4suicideawareness . blogspot . com to donate to read the first chapter in Twidictedbyrd’s new story Power Play: Bella has every detail of her life planned out. Edward Cullen is not in those plans. Edward just got his dream job. Now he has plans to land something a little more difficult, his much older boss, President of the United States Bella Swan-Newton. White House Intern Edward will show her that age is only just a number.
> 
> Have you read our O/S The Right Wrong Number? Summary: Bella is a telemarketer who got on Edward’s last nerve. What happens when they literally run into each other? We may continue this into a full story at a later time. Add us to your author alerts so you can read our new stories as we write them. :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Sadly, I own nothing related to Twilight or The Commitments. I do, however, own the hopes and dreams of two little girls who may just grow up to get everything they ever wanted but never really thought they could have.
> 
> A special thanks to pre-readers byrd, Jasper’s Woman, B, Luee Fishes and my fantastic beta Blueeyedcherry.
> 
> Chapter Songs:  
> “Heaven Knows” Donna Summers  
> “Missing You” John Waite  
> “Faithfully” Journey

Chapter 12

 

BPOV

During my nap, while wrapped up in my own little piece of heaven, also known as Edward Cullen’s incredible arms, I dreamt of him declaring his unwavering love for me. I could picture him kneeling before me while holding open a box that held the most incredible ring I’d ever seen. I felt him wiping the tears from my face after sliding the ring on my finger, where it would stay for all of eternity.

I saw him at the end of the aisle on our wedding day waiting for me with a smile so amazing that it shone brighter than the sun. I could taste him on my lips as we kissed for the first time as husband and wife. I felt the pleasure of our sweat-covered bodies repeatedly being overcome with the most indescribable ecstasy during our honeymoon. 

It was my turn to wipe away the tears from his face when I handed him our baby moments after it was born. I woke up startled and worked myself out of Edward’s arms as I sat up in the bed. The dream seemed so real. I reached up to wipe my face, only to feel real tears I’d cried while I slept.

More tears began to silently pour down my face. How I wanted that to be my life. I wanted that dream to be real more than I wanted to take my next breath.

“Bella, what’s wrong?” Edward asked worriedly. His hand cupped my cheek as his thumb tenderly wiped some of the tears from my face.

“Nothing,” I said with a small smile. “It was just a dream.”

“Must have been some dream to have you react like this,” he said softly as he slowly kissed my tears away.

This was not the perfect time for my conscience to begin its newest battle of wills. The devil in me asked if this man was actually for real. He seemed almost too good to be true except when he was working his body in perfect tandem with mine, giving me the most incredible sex ever. The angel in me shook its index finger at the devil to scold it. The next words from the angel startled me even more than the devil. The angel’s eyes filled with joy as he said that every touch and caress he has given me, Edward has made love to me. A sigh left the angel as he said that the love was palpable with every breath Edward took each time I was in his arms.

I reached up to grab Edward’s hand from my face. I entwined our fingers together and gently squeezed his hand. With my other hand, I stroked his face. When he leaned into my hand, I swore I thought I heard him purr in contentment.

“I’m fine, Edward. I just wish that it was real,” I admitted with a huge smile.

“I wish I could hear what you’re thinking that put that twinkle in your eyes,” he told me.

“No way. I’m not telling you,” I smirked and quickly kissed him.

“Tell me. Please,” he whispered between kisses that worked their way down the side of my face to my neck. I shivered when his teeth grazed my shoulder. 

The devil yelled for me to tell him all about the dream if it meant more of this type of response from Edward. I moaned as I felt Edward’s fingers squeeze my breast firmly. His finger worked my nipples into tight buds that begged for more of his fingers and his incredible mouth.

His head had just moved to my left breast, where his teeth bit my nipple and tugged it into his mouth to sooth the sweet ache with his tongue, when I heard the front door close shut.

“Bella!” Alice shouted excitedly. “Are you in your room? I have got to tell you about the incredible thing Jasper did for me today!” Her voice was right outside my door. I heard the door start to creak open.

“I’ll be right out, Alice. Please wait for me in the living room,” I said breathlessly as I pushed Edward away from me. He rolled onto his back, covered his eyes with his forearm and sighed in frustration.

The devil was just as upset as Edward and I were about the interruption, calling Alice every obscene name he could think of.

Edward and I got dressed quickly. He kept staring at me knowingly, and I wanted to shout to Alice that Bella was not at home right now.

Alice was bouncing in her seat when I opened the door for Edward and I to join her in the living room. Her smile turned to dismay when she saw that I wasn’t alone.

“Bella, I am so sorry,” she said sheepishly. “I had no idea that you guys were...that...well...” I laughed when she blushed.

“This is definitely a change of pace,” I told her. “I was always the one blushing before. I’m glad to see that there are some things that still embarrass you.”

Edward sat down on the loveseat, and instead of sitting next to him, I plopped down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me for a kiss so hot that the devil was fanning himself. I felt Edward’s growing erection beneath me and whimpered into his mouth as he pulled me closer. Alice loudly cleared her throat to break the spell Edward and I were under. I was almost certain if she hadn’t that we would have been naked in minutes, not caring that she was in the same room.

“I’d say get a room, but you just had one when I got here,” Alice snickered at us wickedly. “I’d be doing the exact same thing if Jasper was here.” At the mention of his name, a sadness temporarily filled her eyes.

“Hi, Alice,” Edward said with a wink to her.

“Hi, Edward,” she said. “Oh my God, Bella, you just won’t believe what happened to me when I was at work today.” She didn’t even give me a chance to guess before she continued. “I got eighty-four roses from him! The card was so sweet. It was a rose for every hour that he has known me. Isn’t he the sweetest man ever!” Alice rushed out her words so quickly I was surprised that she hadn’t passed out from lack of oxygen. She jumped up and ran to her room. “I’ve got to show you!” She was back almost instantly with a vase overflowing with gorgeous roses.

“They’re beautiful, Alice,” I said.

“Wait, where are the rest?” Edward asked. “I know that there is no way there are eighty-four roses in that vase.”

“Silly, Edward,” Alice laughed. “I couldn’t have carried 4 vases home on the subway. I left the other three at work. With some here and some there, I will be able to admire them whenever I want.”

She noticed the script that I had placed on the table before Edward and I made a mad dash into the bedroom. Reluctantly, I got off Edward’s lap and picked the script up and returned to sit next to him.

“This is for Edward’s new movie,” I said as I held it up and flipped through the pages.

“What are you doing with it?” Alice asked.

“That’s right, things have been so chaotic around here lately that you don’t know,” I admitted.

“I don’t know what, Bella?”

“The lead actress had to back out of her part at the last minute. Bella has agreed to audition for the part,” Edward told her.

“Really?” Alice squealed. “I can so see you two acting together on the big screen. Damn, after what I just saw everyone in the theater might just burn up from the extreme heat that you create just by being next to each other.” Edward and I looked at each other and smiled. He kissed my neck, and I felt him smile against my flesh. “And there you go again,” Alice laughed. “I’m out of here. Later, lovebirds.” She waved at us before shutting herself and her bouquet of flowers in her bedroom.

“I really do like Alice,” Edward admitted as his lips found mine again.

“Edward, I hate to have you stop what you’re doing to me, but I really want to make sure I nail down this audition tomorrow,” I said softly and climbed off his lap.

I sat down in the chair across the room and opened the script up and began reading it.

“Are you sure you don’t want my help with your lines?” Edward asked. I could see a pout forming on his face.

“You are much too handsome to have such a pitiful look on your face,” I said as I blew him a kiss.

“As you wish,” he grumbled, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

I tried to focus on reading, but the feel of Edward’s eyes on me was more than I could take. I dropped the script on the table and walked over to Edward. I grabbed both of his hands and tugged him to his feet. “Baby, you know that I adore you. I love spending time with you more than anything, but I’m going to have to kick you out so I can focus on this. I want to be the best I can be. If you stay here a minute longer, I am going to jump you and rip your clothes off. I will be totally hopeless tomorrow if that happens.” His pout grew even larger with my words and my actions as I led him to the front door.

“After the audition, I promise you that my mouth will worship every square inch of your body,” I whispered huskily. Edward gulped and licked his lips. “How does that sound?”

“It sounds incredible,” he murmured. “Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?”

“Sure,” I breathed against his tender lips. 

“I will see you tomorrow afternoon, love,” Edward said as he opened the door. “Call me if you have any questions about anything.”

“I will.” I leaned against the closed door after he left. I almost began to hyperventilate as the realization of what I planned to do tomorrow struck me. The angel gently reminded me that Edward had faith in me that I was Faith. I picked up the script and threw myself into the words. Tomorrow would be here before I knew it.

~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~

APOV

I curled up in bed with my arms wrapped around my pillow. I could smell Jasper’s musky scent on it. How I wished that it was him in my arms right now.

Just as soon as I wished that my cell phone would ring, it did. I smiled when I saw his number flash on the screen.

“Hey, baby,” I told him as I answered.

“Hello, my love,” Jasper said with his velvet voice. “How was your day today?”

“It was incredible,” I said dreamily. “I got the most obscene display of flowers at work today. Thank you so much. I’m looking at some of them as we speak.”

“You are more than welcome,” he said. “I wish it was me you were looking at right now.”

“I know, Jasper.”I wanted him with so badly that I literally ached for him. I could hear how much he missed me too. I needed to distract us both from the misery that we were feeling being from one another. “How was your day today?”

“Today is a day that will be forever remembered,” Jasper laughed harder than I’d ever heard him laugh before.

“What’s so funny that’s caused you to laugh so hard that you’re almost gasping for breath?”

“As you know, I owed Emmett big time for that damn chicken feather prank that he pulled on me the other day.” I pictured Jasper cringing while recalling that event that only he would find horrific thanks to his nearly unreasonable fear of all farm animals.

“Oh yes, the goo and feather incident,” I smiled.

“I swear I can hear your wicked grin on the other end of the phone, Alice. That prank was not funny in the least. I can’t even think about it without wanting to strangle him.”

“I know that it was a horrifying experience for you, baby,” I said contritely. I had yet to get the story of exactly what had happened at the farm he visited as a child that caused him such a traumatic experience. The next time I talked to Rose I would have to get the details from her.

“It really was, Alice. Anyway, I’ve been trying to come up with the ultimate revenge. I have lived with years of Emmett’s foolishness and had never come up with anything close to getting even with him. While talking with one of the roadies today, I came up with the perfect prank to end all pranks. You’ve seen The Brady Bunch, right?”

“Of course I have. I used to have the biggest crush on Bobby Brady when I was little,” I said with a dreamy sigh.

“Another man who has had my girl’s heart, huh?” Jasper joked.

“No one has ever owned my heart, Jasper. Just you,” I admitted. It was my turn to hear him smile on the other end of the line. His pleasurable sigh reached my ears, making me smile in response.

“Do you remember the episode where Bobby is selling that shampoo?”

“Yes!” I exclaimed. “That is my second favorite episode, only behind the one where the football smacks Marcia in the face.” Suddenly, I knew exactly what Jasper had pulled off. “You didn’t?” I giggled.

“Oh, I most certainly did. After Emmett left his dressing room this morning, I added a little something special to his shampoo. I could barely contain myself when he announced after rehearsal that he was going to take a shower. About 20 minutes later, I could hear his reaction through two closed doors,” Jasper roared with laughter, and I joined him. “His hair was so much greener than I thought it would be. When he barged into my dressing room, I said ‘Well, if it isn’t the Jolly Green Giant.’”

“That is absolutely perfect. Attacking him where his pride is. His appearance means so much to him that must have shaken him hard,” I said through my laughter.

“What’s even funnier is that when he went to try to wash it out, he was so angry that instead of using Rose’s shampoo that he used his again!”

“He didn’t? I wish I could have seen his face!” I said.

“I forgot the best part! I got a picture of him! You will be able to see his reaction on his face. I had to hide the camera because Emmett was livid that there was going to be photographic evidence. The only reason that he hasn’t turned the place upside down to find it is because he couldn’t get the green to come out before the show. There are also tons of fans who got shots of him with his colorful hair. Since we were in Chicago, I told the crowd that Emmett was showing his pride for the huge Irish community, and that he wanted to be called the ‘Jolly Green Giant.’ Every time the crowd cheered for him during his solos they shouted ‘Jolly Green Giant.’ Emmett just had to grin and bear it.”

“It is about time that he really got a taste of his own medicine,” I said through my giggles.

“He definitely did. It seems that he can dish it out, but he most certainly can’t take it,” he added. “Alice, I miss you so much,” he said roughly as he changed the subject. Our separation was obviously as hard on him as it was on me. I wanted to be with him every possible second, even if it was just to be held in his arms doing nothing. He was my everything. 

“I miss you too. I’ve been cuddling a pillow on my bed that still smells like you,” I admitted. “The smell is starting to fade though.”

“I think I can do something about that fading scent. We’re off on Sunday, so I’m going to take the red-eye after Saturday’s show,” Jasper said.

“Really? Jasper, that’s incredible!” I said ecstatically. “I can’t wait to see you!”

“I can’t wait to see you either,” Jasper yawned. “Excuse me,” he said. “I didn’t mean to yawn in your ear. It’s been a really long day.”

“I’m sure the constant dodging to stay out of Emmett’s way has been a challenge for you all day.”

“It has been. At least Rose has helped me out. She even told Emmett that something like this was long overdue. I think her exact words were ‘Suck it up you big, green-haired boob.’”

“That sounds like something she’d say. Have I told you tonight how much I love you, Jasper?”

“No, I haven’t given you a chance to,” he chuckled. “I’ve been too busy recounting my mad prank skills.”

“Well, I’m going to tell you now. I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, Alice. I can’t wait to see you.” I could hear the fatigue filling his voice.

“You need to sleep, my love. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow. Love you,” Jasper mumbled through another yawn.

“Love you.” I smiled into my Jasper-scented pillow as I hung up the phone. I couldn’t wait to see Jasper’s face when he saw what I had in store for him. It was my turn to surprise him with roses on Saturday night.

~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~

BPOV

Edward knocked on my door at exactly 1 p.m. as promised. I had been pacing the floor for over an hour while waiting for him. I’d hardly slept last night from worrying about this damn audition. What had I gotten myself into?

Edward reached out and squeezed my hand gently while his driver slowly maneuvered through lunchtime traffic.

“It’s going to be okay, love. I promise,” he smiled as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my palm. Damn if that man didn’t know just exactly what to do to distract me from torturing myself. Now instead of the audition, I was wishing that this car had a divider so we could have some privacy, and I could rip my pants off and ride Edward into the sunset.

“I know that look in your eyes, Bella. Now is definitely not the time or the place,” he chided me gently. “I promise to take you up on that later though.” He kissed my cheek and kept my hand held tightly in his.

“So, exactly what is going to happen once we get there?” I asked.

“The director and my co-producer will both be there. I’m sure you’ve heard of Aro Churchill.” 

My heart started pounding wildly in my chest. “Who hasn’t heard of him?” I whispered. “He’s got a reputation of eating his actors alive on set.”

Edward laughed at my reaction. “He is definitely fierce, but he is absolutely brilliant when it comes to directing movies, so his vision is what is seen on the big screen. As long as his actors deliver the way he wants, Aro is very amiable. My co-producer is Felicity Howell.”

“I thought she was just an actress?” I asked.

“Like me, she is branching out. I’d heard through the grapevine that she was looking for a film to invest in. As soon as she read the script, she nearly begged to help produce Innocence.”

“I can handle that. I’ve got your script memorized from front to back. I think that I know exactly how Faith should be played. How long will the audition actually last?”

“It depends on the number of scenes they have us do together. Aro will be the one to tell us what he wants to see. It could be one scene. It could be ten. After we are finished, Aro and Felicity will have a closed door meeting and let us both know what their decision is,” he told me.

“I’m sorry to ask so many questions, Edward. I’ve just never done anything like this before,” I murmured.

“I know. Just relax. I believe in you. You can do this, and you will be great,” he smiled reassuringly.

The car slowly slid to a stop outside an office building. The driver came around to help me out, and Edward immediately grabbed my hand in his as he got out to stand beside me.

I took deep, soothing breaths during the elevator ride to the 30th floor. When the doors opened, my nervousness tried to make another appearance but I fought my way through it.

I followed Edward into an office and saw Churchill and Howell sitting at a conference table, their heads bowed together in quiet conversation.

“Good afternoon, Aro, Felicity,” Edward said as he walked over and shook their hands. “I’d like to introduce you both to Bella Swan. Bella, this is Aro Churchill the director of Innocence and Felicity Howell, the other producer.”

“It’s nice to meet you both,” I said as I shook their hands.

“It’s a pleasure, Bella,” Felicity said pleasantly. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Edward.”

“All good I hope,” I joked.

“Definitely, good,” Felicity winked.

“Enough with the pleasantries already. Let’s get on with this, shall we?” Aro grumbled bruskly.

“As you wish, Aro. Where would you like us to begin?” Edward asked. He was the ever-consumate professional.

“I’d like you to do the scene where Faith confronts Johnathan about him giving up on himself,” Aro said. The look that followed the words was almost a dare. I could see in his eyes that he didn’t think I had a snowball’s chance in Hell of pulling this off. “If you’d begin, Edward,” Aro ordered.

“What are you doing here, Faith?” Johnathan’s words poured harshly out of Edward’s mouth.

“I heard that you were going to confess, Johnathan. Why in the hell would you do that? I know that you didn’t do anything wrong! You could never hurt someone. Ever!” 

“You think you know me, but you have no idea what you are talking about,” Johnathan scowled.

“I know exactly what I’m talking about. You’re the man who helps his elderly neighbor carry her groceries after every shopping trip. You’re the man who fed the stray neighborhood cat. When you saw that cat being bullied, you snuck the cat into your apartment to take care of it and to be certain that it wouldn’t ever be harmed. You saved me the other night when those men broke into my home and tried to hurt me. You always put everyone else first before yourself.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. The only thing that matters now or that has ever matter is myself. I’ve always been a selfish bastard. I fucked up and got caught. Now, I just have to live with the consequences. Why do you even care anyway? You’re nothing to me,” he said through gritted teeth. “You’re absolutely nothing!”

Faith backed away from him like his words had physically slapped her.

“You know what, Johnathan. If I was anyone else, I would turn my back on you right now and just watch you fry. I know you better than you even know yourself. Your words may say one thing, but your eyes and your heart are a different story. I’m everything to you. Everything. Just like you are everything to me,” Faith moved closer to Johnathan and put her hand on his heart. “This is mine,” she told him as she grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. “This is yours. We belong together. I know you feel it,” she whispered, and Johnathan jerked away from her as if she had scalded him.

“I have to do this,” he yelled at her as he paced like a caged tiger. “Those men will come back if I don’t! They know what it would do to me if something happened to you. You mean far too much for me to sit back and just wait for you to be ripped out of my life by that malicious group. They are probably watching us right now. I have no doubts that they are following every move that you and I both make. I will take the fall for this, if it means that you will be safe. I would die for you, Faith. I can’t let them hurt you. I can’t,” he confessed, his breath coming harshly.

“Johnathan, when I saw those men in my house with guns, I knew just how real things had gotten. We must be close to to truth or they wouldn’t be doing this to you – to us. We need each other. With you beside me, I will be safe. That’s the only way you can truly protect me. Stay with me. I need you. I need you,” she begged with her eyes filled with unshed tears and she moved closer to him. Faith stood on her toes and pressed her mouth tightly against Johnathan’s. Suddenly, the entire world disappeared except for Johnathan and Faith. Their emotions swirled throughout the air and the steam their heat generated could have scorched their surroundings, and they would have never noticed.

A throat clearing brought Edward and I back to the real world. We quickly tore ourselves out of each other’s arms. I saw Felicity fanning herself, and Aro was just sitting back with his fingers tapping on the table in front of him like he was impatient. He also looked extremely unimpressed.

“Thank you, Bella. That will be all,” Aro said dismissively. “Edward, Felicity and I will discuss this now. We need you back in the office in a few hours to finalize some shooting locations.”

“Okay, Aro. See you both later,” Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

“I’d like to thank you both for this opportunity,” I said to Howell and Churchill as Edward led me from the room and shut the door behind us.

The ride back to the condo was quiet, almost too quiet.

“I was awful, wasn’t I?” I asked Edward as I opened my condo door.

“Far from it, Bella. You were spectacular!” He said with a huge smile.

“Aro seemed like he couldn’t stand me at all,” I admitted.

“Everyone feels that way about him. He never lets anyone know exactly what he’s thinking until he wants others to know it,” Edward kissed my forehead and hugged me. “You should be very proud of yourself,” he whispered in my ear.

“Edward, you’re my boyfriend. You’re going to tell me what you want me to hear.”

“Trust me. You were Faith,” he said as his lips glided against mine softly. “I better head back to the office now. When Aro says a few hours, he means as soon as I can possibly get back there. Dinner tonight?” 

“Definitely,” I said as I kissed him one more time.

“I will call you as soon as I know something, love. Have faith,” he winked and left.

~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~

Time seemed to stand still while I waited for Edward’s phone call. I had cleaned every square inch of the condo – twice. 

Maybe he just wanted to tell me face-to-face later. Maybe Aro and Felicity couldn’t come to a decision.

I opened a bottle of wine and sighed as I took a drink. I took the glass to the living room and dropped myself into the comfy armchair. I laid my head back against chair and re-played the audition in my mind. I knew that I had done a great job. Maybe they just didn’t want a no-name actress in a breakthrough role like Faith. I had no doubt that this movie was destined to be a success no matter who was cast in the role. Edward had done a tremendous job with an incredible story.

The phone rang, and I rushed to answer it.

“Hello,” I said.

“Hi, Bella,” Edward said. “Aro and Felicity have come to a decision about your audition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Who wouldn’t want to heat up the big screen with Edward or even just a big bed with him? Will Bella get the role? You will DEFINITELY find out next chapter. Jasper comes back to visit his love, Alice too!
> 
> New York Minute is nominated for an Emerging Swan Award for Best Bella and Edward. Voting ends this Friday at emergingswanawards . blogspot . com
> 
> All of twidictedbyrd’s stories can be read at FF, The Writer’s Coffee Shop and on Archive of Our Own under the same name.
> 
> FYI: Jasper’s band, Double Vision, is envisioned like the band The Commitments. If you haven’t listened to their music, you are missing out :D.
> 
> Follow twidictedbyrd on twitter for status updates and sometimes just general perviness lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me know what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> Did you wonder what Edward and Jasper thought when they met Bella and Alice for the first time in New York Minute? Donate to Stories4Animals for the O/S where Edward and Jasper share their innermost thoughts about meeting the women that have captured their hearts. Visit storiesforanimal . blogspot . com for donation information.
> 
> Are you ready for Madame President Cougarella? Visit fandom4suicideawareness . blogspot . com to donate to read the first chapter in Twidictedbyrd’s new story Power Play: Bella has every detail of her life planned out. Edward Cullen is not in those plans. Edward just got his dream job. Now he has plans to land something a little more difficult, his much older boss, President of the United States Bella Swan-Newton. White House Intern Edward will show her that age is only just a number.
> 
> Have you read our O/S The Right Wrong Number? Summary: Bella is a telemarketer who got on Edward’s last nerve. What happens when they literally run into each other? We may continue this into a full story at a later time. Add us to your author alerts so you can read our new stories as we write them. :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Sadly, I own nothing related to Twilight or The Commitments. I do, however, own the hopes and dreams of two little girls who may just grow up to get everything they ever wanted but never really thought they could have.
> 
> A special thanks to pre-readers byrd009, Luee Fishes, B and my fantastic beta Blueeyedcherry. Byrd009– This BANANA is for you, xoxoxoxo.
> 
> Chapter Songs:  
> “Pour Some Sugar on Me” Def Leppard  
> “Rub You the Right Way” Johnny Gill  
> “Slow Hand” The Pointer Sisters  
> “Kiss You All Over” Exile

BPOV

My heart began to pound wildly in my chest. This was it – the moment of truth.

"What did Aro and Felicity decide?" I asked as my voice cracked from my nervousness.

"We need you here at 8 a.m. tomorrow to do a full reading," Edward told me. "You got the part!"

"Oh my God, really?" Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that anything like this could happen to me.

"Yes, love," Edward said. "I can't wait to work with you. I have never looked forward to filming a movie more than I do right now."

“I’m so excited about this opportunity, Edward,” I admitted. “I will definitely enjoy working with you much more than my current boss.” I recalled my last conversation with Jessica and her overly nasal voice, and I got the chills. There wasn’t a better job on the planet than being around Edward and getting paid to hear his ultra sexy voice.

“Well, I would hope the movie is going to be more exciting than covering the city’s preparations for winter,” Edward laughed.

I remembered the promise that I made him and felt myself get wet at the thoughts of my lips exploring every part of his incredibly sexy body.

“What are your plans for tonight?” I asked in my most seductive voice.

“Whatever you’ve got on the agenda words perfectly for me, love,” Edward said in a voice that told me he remembered my promise too.

“I would love to cook you dinner tonight, and I have the perfect dessert planned for you.” I smiled as I heard Edward’s breathing hitch.

“Your place or mine, Bella?” As much as I adored Alice, I wanted total privacy for the things I planned to do to Edward tonight. I didn’t want any interruptions like last time.

“Yours,” I answered quickly. “Wait, how am I supposed to have dinner ready for you when you get home?”

“Come by the office. I will leave a key with our receptionist, Stephanie.”

“That sounds perfect, Edward. I can’t wait to see you tonight,” I whispered.

“I can’t either. I lo... I look forward to seeing you, Bella,” Edward murmured.

As I hung up the phone, I couldn’t stop the smile on my face. I had a few errands that I needed to take care of tonight. I began dialing another number immediately. “Hi, Alice. I need your help.” 

~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~

The moment I opened the door to the sex shop, I felt the heat rise to my face and knew that I was so red that I made a stop light look pale. The sales clerk could easily tell by my reaction that I was more than a little nervous.

“May I help you, miss?” 

“Um, yes. I’m looking for some flavored body oils,” I blurted out quickly.

“Right this way,” she said. I was astounded when I saw that both sides of an entire aisle were dedicated to more body oils that I ever thought existed. There were even body paints. “Is there something specific that you are looking for?”

“I have a few things in mind. I’d like to look around and see if there is anything else that I’d like,” I said timidly.

“Certainly, I’ll be up front if you have any questions,” the sales clerk said.

Instead of the oils that I had planned to get, I knew that I would have much more fun with the body paint. I wasn’t sure how much I would need. I decided on two bottles each of three flavors, deciding that it was better to have too much than not enough.

It felt so intimate to enter Edward’s apartment without him there. I quickly got to work to help make tonight an evening that neither Edward nor I would ever forget.

I put my famous chicken tortilla soup on the stove to simmer. Then, I went to Edward’s room and put the body paints in drawer in the nightstand next to his bed. I ran down to the kitchen and found one other thing I would need later that night. I was pretty sure that it would be ok for a few hours until my play time with Edward started. As I slid the drawer shut, the devil in me patted me on the back and began to sing: “You’re gonna kiss him all over and over again. Till the night closes in. Till the night closes in.” Oh, yes, yes, I was definitely going to do that, and so much more. 

~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~

All throughout dinner, Edward and I didn’t touch, but the electricity was so strong between us that we might as well have been on top of the table relieving some of this overwhelming sexual tension.

I closed my eyes and could feel him beneath me, on top of me, in me. I took a deep breath and saw Edward staring at me with a feral expression.

“Bella, you made an incredible meal for the evening, and I’d really appreciate it if you wouldn’t do that,” Edward commanded bruskly.

“Do what?” I asked innocently. I had absolutely no idea what had put that look into his eyes, but I definitely wanted to know so I could store it away for later use.

“Don’t nibble on your lower lip like that,” he nearly growled in response. “It makes me want to shove all of this food off the table and eat you instead.” My breathing hitched at his words. I could tell that he meant everything that he just said. His body language and that glint in his eyes said more than his words ever could.

The devil in me told me to keep on nibbling away and enjoy what Edward was promising. The angel ended up winning out because I wanted to be the one to give Edward exactly what I promised him. I grinned when I thought of all the things that I was going to do to him tonight.

“What is that devilish grin for?” Edward asked sheepishly. The devil in me gave me two enthusiastic thumbs up because he was thrilled that Edward saw his handy work written all over my face. 

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out,” I winked at him and crammed another spoonful of soup in my mouth. 

The rest of dinner passed with idle chat and talking about the movie. I found out I had a longer day tomorrow than I’d thought. Not only were we going to do a read through of the entire script, but I was going to have to go to wardrobe to be fitted. Edward didn’t think there would be too much trouble with my clothes because Kate and I were nearly the same size.

After dinner was over, Edward and I took the dishes and placed them in his dishwasher. I closed the dishwasher and felt him behind me. His hands brushed my hair from the back of my neck, and I shivered when I felt his tongue dart out against the sensitive skin of my nape. Edward’s hands slowly glided down my sides, lovingly caressing my body on their journey, until they reached my hands. He linked his fingers through mine, and I leaned my back against him. I felt him sigh against my neck as more of our bodies made contact with each other.

“No one has ever made me feel the way you do, love,” Edward whispered in my ear before nipping at my earlobe. He moved our linked hands to my lower stomach. I felt his fingers begin to work the button on my jeans. I used my hands to push his away.

I turned around, put my hands on Edward’s chest, stood on my toes and kissed him in the hollow behind his ear.

“Good things come to those who wait, Edward,” I promised. “I can guarantee you that you will cum like you’ve never cum before tonight.” I felt Edward’s pulse increase at my words. Now it was my turn to whisper in his ear. “I promised to kiss every inch of your body tonight, and you’re mine to do with as I please until I have accomplished that goal.”

“Fuck me,” Edward whispered hoarsely.

I rubbed my thumb and index finger under his chin. “I fully intend to do just that. Let’s take this upstairs, shall we?” I grabbed his hand in mine, and he followed me up the stairs to his room.

Once we got there, I became a little nervous. I had no idea what I was doing. I never used anything like body paints before and hoped I knew what the hell I was doing.

“What exactly do you have planned for me, Bella?”

“I’m going to take all of your clothes off,” I told him causing him to laugh.

“That’s it?” Edward asked jokingly.

“Of course that’s not it. I’m also going to indulge in the most incredible dessert in the history of the world, the Edward Cullen Sundae,” I said seductively as my fingers began the torturously slow task of removing each article of clothing. As he stood naked before me, I knew that there would never be another for me. He was it.

“Now what?” Edward smirked. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. God definitely outdid himself when he created this man. Then I thought that maybe God was a woman. Only a woman would be able to dream up such an incredible male specimen like Edward. 

“Lay down on the bed,” I ordered. I reached into the drawer and pulled the three bottles of body paint out and shook them up.

Edward watched with a gleam in his eyes as he saw what I had in my hands.

“Looks like you weren’t kidding about the sundae,” he smiled. He was already so turned on that his erection was bobbing up and down showing his excitement. It was like his cock was nodding in approval for what I had planned.

I pulled off the first cap from the strawberry paint and ran my hands through the attached brush while squeezing the bottle gently. I ran my finger across the tip where a dab of paint had gathered. I pulled my finger into my mouth and sucked it off. The fire in Edward’s eyes intensified as I began to use the paint to make a smiley face on his chest. I applied ample paint to his nipples that made of the eyes of my artwork.

Edward groaned and pulled my head closer to him as I began to slowly lick and kiss the outer circle of the smiley face from his chest and stomach. I saved his nipples for last biting, licking and kissing them until his nipples tightened. When I pinched them with my fingernails, he arched off the bed. I leaned away to grab another bottle of paint and applied the chocolate to his nipples. I repeated the attention to his nipples until he was writhing beneath me. 

“Damn, Bella. I need to be inside you right-the-fuck now,” Edward said as he reached for me, tugging on my shirt in near desperation.

I scooted away from him. “Now, now, Edward, I’ve just gotten started. I swear that you will be inside me as much as you want, but it will be later.” I could see his face filling with frustration. His cock was swollen bigger than just a few moments before. Just looking at it made my mouth water. I wanted to kiss it, to suck it deep within my mouth, to feel Edward totally lose control like he had made me do so many times before.

“Bella, I need you now,” Edward said through gritted teeth.

“I need you too, baby. I need to taste all of you,” I said licking my lips as my eyes narrowed their view on his raging hard-on. “Edward, there is one thing that you need to learn about me. I keep all of my promises. My lips are going to explore your enticing body until they have hit every single spot.” I picked up the paint again and looked at Edward through hooded eyes. I was just as turned on as he was. Watching him take what I was giving him was one of the most erotic things I had ever seen.

Edward groaned and nodded his head reluctantly. I did keep my promise to him. I discovered that his sculpted chin was an erogenous zone when sucked and bitten. He squealed from the kisses applied to the back of his knees when they tickled him. He begged for more as my lips grazed the back of his neck, and even asked me to never stop when I sucked and kissed his feet.

When I applied the banana paint to his straining cock, I knew that at any moment he was going to lose it. Edward reached his hands behind him, gripping the spindles of the headboard so tightly that I could see his knuckles turning white. My hands cupped his balls, squeezing them, while my tongue languidly licked up and down his length over and over. The moment I sucked the head into my mouth, Edward arched his hips toward me, thrusting his cock to the back of my throat.

“Oh, fuck,” Edward grunted, and as I felt his release shoot down my throat, I heard something crack. I looked up to see that the headboard was broken.

“I guess that you decided that letting me kiss you was better than you expected,” I said with a grin.

“Bella,” Edward panted. “I have never felt so much. You didn’t...I don’t—” I reached up and put my fingers to his lips.

“It was truly my pleasure,” I kissed Edward gently on the lips and reached into the drawer for the last surprise for him.

“Love, I am not sure I can take much more right now,” Edward said with his forearm covering his eyes.

“I think you will like this,” I winked as I walked into the bathroom. I stripped quickly and shook up the can and applied it in some strategic areas.

I opened the bathroom door and could tell by the look on Edward’s face, as well as his cock that was beginning to harden again, that he would definitely take what I was offering.

“You like?” I asked as I pointed to the whipped cream bikini covering my core and my breasts.

“No, Bella. I love it,” Edward growled as he jumped off the bed and captured me in his arms. He kissed me hungrily as he walked me to the bed and dropped me in the center of it. His hands spread my thighs open, and he pulled my hips to the edge of the bed.

The moment his lips touch my drenched core licking the sugary treat from my pussy, I came. By the time the night was over, Edward and I both knew this was an experience both of us would love to repeat with each other. He could most definitely eat me anytime he wanted. The devil in me nodded in agreement as he fanned himself to cool off. Tonight was blisteringly hot.

~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~

The next morning Edward and I were sitting across from each other reading our lines and taking notes with suggestions from Aro on specific things he expected from the scenes.

Edward and I kept shooting each other subtle glances. I could tell by the heat smoldering in his eyes that he was remembering last night just like I was. I kicked off my shoes and reached my foot under the table rubbing it up and down Edward’s thighs.

My smile widened as I heard him groan. “Are you okay, Edward?” Aro asked him.

He cleared his throat before responding. “Fine, just fine. I just felt a slight twinge in my back.”

“You better not have hurt yourself in any way, Edward. I want to start filming early next week, and you have a lot of stunts that you are supposed to be doing on this movie,” Aro grumbled.

“I know exactly what is expected of me, Aro. I promise you I am totally fine,” Edward said as he looked at me with a look that told me I had better put my foot back where it belonged.

I ignored him and raised my foot higher, my toes slowly curling over his hardening cock. This was going to be a lot of fun, almost more fun than I had with him last night. The devil in me gave me an enthusiastic thumbs up as I continued to use my foot to pleasure Edward.

My lips tingled as I remembered how last night they had taken the same path that my foot was taking now. I swore that I could taste Edward and his arousal on my tongue. I was as turned on right now as Edward was. I needed the same release that I was leading him to. I knew that I would never get enough of Edward Cullen, but I couldn’t believe that I was doing this with someone who was basically a complete stranger only a few feet from us. I bit my lip and squeezed my legs together trying to create the friction to reach my release. 

From the expression on Edward’s face, Aro would never know what was going on under the table. I knew it was just a matter of time before he climaxed from the firm pressure I applied with my foot and toes. The look in his eyes told me that I was going to pay for this. I didn’t back down as my expression dared him to bring it on. I had showed Edward exactly how much excitement I could bring him yesterday.

I continued to torture Edward and knew the moment that he came as his hands gripped the script so tightly that he almost tore it in half. I smiled as I removed my foot from his lap. I couldn’t wait to see how he paid me back for this later tonight.

The rest of the reading went quite quickly. Before I knew it, I had to head to wardrobe to make sure that everything would fit me just right. I still couldn’t believe that all of this was real. Sometimes it felt like I was living a dream. If it was a dream, it was one that I never wanted to wake up from.

I knew from all of my many shopping trips with Alice that trying on clothes was exhausting. Playing Bella Barbie to Alice was much less tiring than this experience. I lost track of the number of clothing items I tried on. I blushed a deep red when I had to model the sexy lingerie for one of mine and Edward’s love scenes. Luckily, Kate and I were almost the exact same size. There were only a handful of outfits that needed to be adjusted for me.

I almost collapsed in relief when I reached the changing area. I couldn’t wait to relax and spend time with my sexy co-star. I had just taken off the red dress I’d been wearing and hung it on the hook on the wall when the door opened behind me and made me jump. I covered myself hastily and turned to see Edward. He was on the prowl, and I was the prey he’d cornered.

“Bella, it’s time to pay for that little stunt earlier,” he vowed as his hands seized my upper arms as his lips found mine forcefully. I heard something rip and realized Edward had torn not only my bra but my panties from my body. Edward did pay me back while we were in the dressing room– twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Who wouldn’t want to lick Edward all over and over again? Hot times. :D
> 
> Next chapter Alice and Jasper will get to see each other again. When will Bella admit her feelings to Edward? Does he feel the same? 
> 
> I am so, so sorry for the delay on getting this chapter out. I have been working ten hours+ everyday and have been completely exhausted when I get home. Long work days are unfortunately going to continue for the foreseeable future, so I will do my best to update at least once a month, hopefully sooner when possible.
> 
> All of twidictedbyrd’s stories can be read at FF, The Writer’s Coffee Shop and on Archive of Our Own under the same name.
> 
> FYI: Jasper’s band, Double Vision, is envisioned like the band The Commitments. If you haven’t listened to their music, you are missing out :D.
> 
> Follow twidictedbyrd on twitter for status updates and sometimes just general perviness lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Sadly, I own nothing related to Twilight or The Commitments. I do, however, own the hopes and dreams of two little girls who may just grow up to get everything they ever wanted but never really thought they could have.
> 
> A special thanks to pre-readers byrd009, Luee Fishes, B and my fantastic beta blueeyedcherry. 
> 
> Chapter Songs:  
> “Bed of Roses” Bon Jovi  
> “Something to Talk About” Bonnie Raitt

Chapter 14

 

BPOV

It had been a long few days. Friday night, Edward and I were snuggled together on the couch at my place working on our lines. I couldn’t believe that filming was starting soon. I certainly hoped that I was ready for what was about to happen to me.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Alice said as she walked through the front door. “I come bearing pizza and beer.” She smiled as she held up a giant box of pizza and a six-pack of beer.

“That sounds heavenly, Alice. Thank you,” I said as I rolled my head around trying to pop my neck. I had been staring at the pages of the script for far too long.

“You okay, love?” Edward asked. 

“My neck is just tight. Too much horrible posture today,” I said as I went to the kitchen to grab us some dinner.

“I can help you with that tension later,” Edward whispered in my ear as his magnificent hands rubbed my shoulders. I sighed.

“I am sure you can and will,” I said as I turned and winked at him. I handed him a bottle of beer and a plate with a giant slice of pizza.

We took our food and sat on the loveseat. Edward kicked his feet up on the coffee table and moaned as he took his first bite of pizza.

“Oh my God. This pizza is outstanding. Where is it from, Alice?” Edward asked.

“It’s from Koronet Pizza near Columbia University,” Alice told him as she folded her slice of pizza in half to take a bite.

“What were you doing near Columbia, Alice?” I asked her.

“I went to order a little present for Jasper. I had to go in person to make sure it was just exactly what I wanted to get him.” Her smiled filled her entire face at just the mention of Jasper’s name. She grabbed the remote and put the TV on Entertainment Tonight.

“Gee, you’re not excited to see him at all are you?” I joked, and she rolled her eyes at me.

“No, not at all, Bella,” Alice smirked. “I can’t believe I finally get to see him tomorrow night. It feels like forever since I’ve seen him. You’re still going to help me with part of Jasper’s special surprise tomorrow night, right?” She asked excitedly.

“Of course. I just wish you would tell me exactly what it is I am helping you with,” I told her.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow. I swear,” she vowed. She became suddenly silent, which was odd for her. I looked at the television to see a picture of Double Vision on the screen.

“In music news, Emmett McCarty of Double Vision really got into the spirit of Chicago this week while his band was playing a concert there. In a well-received gesture, McCarty dyed his hair bright green in honor of the Irish community in Chicago. Bandmate Jasper Whitlock introduced McCarty as the Jolly Green Giant to the crowd, and they began to chant McCarty’s new nickname during the show,” reporter Mary Hart said. “More on Double Vision and breaking movie news after these commercials.”

Edward spit out his beer after hearing that segment of the report. “That’s the funniest damn thing I have ever heard,” he laughed with Alice joining in.

“This little prank was a long time in coming,” Alice giggled. “Jasper is hoping that Emmett has learned the error of his ways with his pranking lifestyle.”

“I seriously doubt that. Emmett is likely plotting retribution as we speak,” Edward said. “Emmett has to be the ultimate winner of everything. I think that stems from the fact that he loves being the center of attention, whether that attention is good or bad.”

“Rumors are swirling that Double Vision frontman, Jasper Whitlock, is officially off the market. This news comes after a rather touching performance in Madison Square Garden, where he dedicated a song to someone who was very special to him. We have asked representatives for information on the latest buzz and at this time there has been no comment issued.”

“Wow,” Alice murmured. “Mary Hart was just talking about me.” Before I could ask her how she felt about that, it was suddenly my turn to be on the verge of the media’s scrutiny.

“In other news, fans waiting to see Edward Cullen and Kate Turner on the big screen will be waiting indefinitely. Aro Churchill, director of Cullen’s newest film, Innocence, has announced that Turner has left the project due to personal reasons. The project has not been postponed due to the casting issue. ‘Despite Turner’s departure from Innocence, we have found an actress who is stepping in to take the part of the love interest. While she is new to acting, the chemistry that she and Cullen have is undeniably perfect,” Churchill told us in an interview earlier today. While he wouldn’t tell us the name of the new co-star, a source tells us that she will be making her acting debut. Cullen also has a first with this film. He is not only one of the main producers, but also the writer of the screenplay, which focuses on a character who is wrongly accused of a crime he didn’t commit. The only person on his side is his shy neighbor. Once we have more news on the production and the lucky lady who will be joining Cullen on screen, we will let you know,” Hart concluded.

“Bella, this is so incredible. You made it on Entertainment Tonight! I made it on Entertainment Tonight too!” Alice nearly screeched with her unrestrained excitement. 

“Al, they didn’t even say my name or yours,” I said lightly. I knew there was nothing that would likely pop her bubble of excitement.

“That doesn’t matter. They were still talking about us. Jasper and I are together, and the whole world is going to know soon. They are going to know about both of you too! I’m so excited for you and this incredible opportunity that you have. Will I get to come to the set and watch some of the filming?” Alice asked.

“You are more than welcome to come by and visit, Alice. Just let me know a date, and I will get you on the guest list,” Edward told her.

“Thank you, Edward. I can’t wait to watch! The way you two are when you are together, you’ll be lucky if the film isn’t burned from the scorching heat of your chemistry,” Alice chirped.

“Alice—” I began only for her to literally be saved by the bell of her cell phone ringing. That could only be one person.

“Jasper!” She said as she answered the phone. “I just saw you on TV,” Alice said as she went to her bedroom and shut the door to continue the conversation.

“She’s one of the most, if not the most, exuberant people I’ve ever met,” Edward said as he finished off his pizza.

“Alice definitely has a bubbly personality. I think that’s what I love most about her,” I admitted as I put my plate down and curled into his side. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me even closer.

“Was it my imagination or did you tense up a little bit when the reporter started talking about the movie?”

“It wasn’t your imagination, Edward,” I admitted quietly. “You know that I haven’t had much of a relationship with either of my parents. My mother thrives on attention. I’m really worried she may cause problems for us once she finds out about the movie— and about us.”

“What do you think your mother would do, love?” Edward asked.

“Honestly, Edward, I don’t think there is anything she wouldn’t do for the right guy or for money. For the right price, she would say or do anything,” I added. I suddenly got the chills as an ominous feeling filled me with worry. I didn’t know what was going to happen, but it was not going to be good.

NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM

APOV

“You just saw me on TV, huh?” Jasper asked.

“Yes, I did. I also got to see your colorful handiwork,” I chuckled. “The look on the Jolly Green Giant’s face was absolutely priceless. You did a fantastic job with payback, baby,” I told him.

“Well, my love, I am not one to brag, but I did finally make him pay for the constant torture of his pranks,” he said.

“I am sure he did pay,” I told him. “What time are you going to be here tomorrow?” 

“I’m going to leave directly after the show. I should be on the plane by 11 p.m. and be in New York City by a little after midnight. I can’t wait to have you in my arms again, Alice.”

“I can’t wait to be in your arms again, Jasper,” I declared. “The things that I have planned for you will totally blow your mind.”

“Damn, Alice. Don’t say stuff like that. It makes me want to blow off the concert tonight just come and be with now you instead.”

“A little over 24 hours,” I said. “If I can wait that long, I have faith that you can too.” I heard him sigh on the other end of the line. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. They talked about Edward’s movie today. Sound like my bestie is going to be in the limelight soon.”

“How do you think that Bella will handle it?” Jasper asked.

“Bella is one of the strongest people I know, however, she doesn’t realize the strength that she possesses. It will be amazing watching this experience bring out the real Bella that she can finally see for herself.”

“It sounds like you know your best friend as well as you know yourself, baby,” Jasper told me. “How do you think that you will react once the media gets your name? It is only a matter of time before they find out.”

“Are you ready for the entire world to know that we are together?” I held my breath as I waited for his answer to my question.

“I love you, Alice. I would love to start and end each show shouting, ‘I’m in love with Alice Brandon. She’s my soulmate. I’m going to spend the rest of my life with her, making her as happy as she has made me.’” I let my breath out in a whoosh. The sound of his voice uttering those words caused my heart to overflow. This man couldn’t be anymore perfect for me. “As much as I would love to do that, I want to keep you to myself a little while longer. I know that we won’t have much more time before the media mongers begin to tell the world everything we do and when. I want to enjoy the calm before the public storm that will surely find a way to take what we have and twisted it in some way to sell magazines.”

“I feel the same way,” I said shyly. “I’m afraid of what will happen with our little bubble bursts, and others come crowding into this ideal world that we’ve made with each other. I know it’s likely to happen sooner rather than later, but I want this time for us to get to know absolutely everything about each other before everyone else decides they want our world as a part of theirs.”

“We can talk about it this weekend. Once we’re ready, I’ll talk to my publicist, and we can select a reputable magazine to do an interview with to tell the world our story.”

“Jasper, people would never believe that we met just by literally running into each other,” I said. 

“Baby, stranger things have happened in this industry. Trust me,” he said tenderly.

“Oh, I most certainly do trust you. I trust you to be completely surprised with the gift that I’ve arranged for you tomorrow,” I said in my most sultry tone.

“I wish I could jump through this phone and get my gift right now,” Jasper said eagerly. I heard bustling on the other end of the line. “Alice, I’m sorry. I’ve got to go. The Jolly Green Giant is demanding my attention right now.”

“That’s okay,” I said unable to hold back the sadness in my voice. I hated losing any time I had with Jasper, whether it was on the phone or in person.

“You will have my undivided attention for a day and a half,” Jasper said lustfully. “I love you Alice Brandon. You’re my soulmate. I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you, making you as happy as you have made me,” he added, making me laugh by repeating almost word for word what he’d uttered earlier.

“Now if you would only say that in front of the thousands of adoring fans awaiting you tonight,” I said jokingly. “I love you too. You’re my soulmate, as well. I will spend every moment of my life making you as insanely content as you’ve made me.” Jasper’s chuckle warmed my heart completely.

“Good night, my only love,” Jasper said sweetly. “Until tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow,” I repeated and hung up the phone with a sigh. Tomorrow most definitely could not get here soon enough for either of us.

NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM

The next morning I went to the spa for a little pampering. As I dodged the crowded pedestrian-filled sidewalks on my way to pick up the most important part of Jasper’s surprise, my phone buzzed in my purse.

“Hi, baby,” I said cheerfully.

“Back at ya, hot stuff,” Emmett bellowed.

“Hey, Emmett,” I said. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?”

“Well, I’ve got some news about Jasper,” he said solemnly, causing my heart to pound ferociously in my chest.

“What’s wrong?” I whispered as I leaned against the wall of the nearest building for support.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Jasper’s not going to be able to make it this weekend after all,” Emmett told me calmly.

My heart plunged, and I fought back tears as the thought of spending more time away from him began to sink in.

“Why can’t he make it?” I asked roughly, as the unshed tears made it nearly impossible for me to speak.

“Why?” Emmett said boisterously. “Because I have locked his sorry ass in the tour bus indefinitely for destroying the incredible awesomeness known as the most handsome, debonair Emmett McCarty, the most popular and most gorgeous heartthrob of all ages. He turned me into a cartoon character and struck me where it hurt the most so I decided to get him where it would hurt the most.”

“Emmett, I am going to kick your ass!” I heard Jasper shout on the other end of the line. “Give me the phone now!”

“No way, no day, Mr. Hair Destroyer,” Emmett taunted back childishly.

“Emmett!” Jasper growled.

“Give him the phone right this minute before I make my way to where you are. You will regret ever taking your next breath if you don’t,” I hissed menacingly.

“Gee, Alice,” Emmett pouted. “You don’t have to be so mean to me.” I could even picture Emmett slouching from the reprimand I gave him. He really was nothing but very large, very loud and sometimes, well more often than not, very obnoxious.

“Alice,” Jasper said breathlessly. “He is full of shit, baby. I am still coming tonight. Unless I get arrested for murdering my bandmate that is.” 

“Don’t hurt him, yet,” I said. “I will help you make sure that he pays for what he did to me.” I sniffled and wiped away the tears that slipped down my face.

“Too late!” Jasper exclaimed. “Emmett, you are the worst scum imaginable. Prepare to die! You made Alice cry you ass!”

I heard grumbling and thuds on the other end of the phone.

“I’m sorry,” Emmett said contritely. “It was all meant in fun, and the last thing I would ever want to do is make you cry. Can you ever forgive me?” I could picture his big, puppy-dog eyed expression on the other end of the phone. I knew that he didn’t mean to hurt me. Emmett enjoyed having fun at other people’s expense, but never maliciously. 

“I forgive you, Emmett. This time,” I said with just a tinge of forcefulness. “But,” I paused for effect. I wanted him to be full of a little trepidation. “I reserve the right to kick your ass myself if you ever do anything that hurts me or Jasper. Got it.”

“Got it,” Emmett nearly whimpered.

“Good. Put Jasper on the phone now please,” I said sweetly. 

Jasper laughed as he picked up the phone. “I don’t know what you said to him, but Emmett most certainly just moped away with his tail between his legs.”

“He doesn’t like to be chastised, does he?”

“No, Alice. He doesn’t. I’ve got to get back to rehearsal. I’ll see you tonight.” The sultry promise in his voice made me shiver with excitement and anticipation.

“Until tonight, my love,” I murmured.

NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM

 

It didn’t take much coercing on my part to get Bella to stay at Edward’s for the next couple of days so Jasper and I could have this much-needed alone time.

I asked her to help me with something to prepare me for Jasper’s arrival.

“Alice, I’m a little worried about what you want me to do. I have seen that look on your face before, and it didn’t mean the best for me the last time I saw it,” Bella told me nervously. “Wait, why is there an almost overpowering scent of roses wafting from your room.”

“It’s too much?” I questioned frantically. “Tonight has to be perfect!”

“Relax,” she demanded. “I’m sure that everything will be fine.”

“I hope so,” I admitted as I tried to take her advice and calm down. “Now, here’s what I need you to do.” I began to explain exactly how I needed her help. When I was finished, I was met with silence and a blushing Bella.

“You want me to do what?” Bella exclaimed. “I don’t need to see all of that. I love you, Alice, but—”

“Bella, it’s your turn to relax. I will cover as much of myself up as I can. I just need you to cover up what I miss. Pretty please,” I begged and batted my eyelashes at her.

“God, the things I let you talk me into,” Bella moaned as she rested her forehead in the palm of her hand.

“Yay!” I said giddily, clapping my hands.

About 30 minutes later, we were finished. We timed it perfectly because I heard a knock on the door as Bella prepared to leave for the night.

“She’s all yours, Jasper,” Bella told him. “Alice is in her room waiting for you.”

“See you later, Bella,” Jasper told her. I heard the front door close and took a deep breath. I just hoped that Jasper liked the surprise I had in store for him.

I heard a gasp and looked up into his hazel eyes at my doorway. I was spread out on my bed before him wearing nothing but red rose petals.

“Alice,” he whispered huskily as he approached the bed. His hunger was evident from the look in his eyes. Not only did that gaze tell me that he liked what he saw, but that he promised to make tonight a night that neither of us would forget anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you want a chance to read exactly how Jasper turned Emmett into the Jolly Green Giant, donate to help the victims of Hurricane Sandy at fandomfightshurricanesandy . blogspot . com Donations will be accepted until January 15.
> 
> No lemon this chapter, but plenty of pent up sexual frustration. Do you think that Bella’s worry will come true? How will Bella and Alice handle the media and the paparazzi when they are “found out”? Edward and Bella still haven’t admitted any feelings out loud. Who will pour their heart out first?
> 
> All of twidictedbyrd’s stories can be read at FF, The Writer’s Coffee Shop and on Archive of Our Own under the same author name.
> 
> FYI: Jasper’s band, Double Vision, is envisioned like the band The Commitments. If you haven’t listened to their music, you are missing out :D.
> 
> Follow twidictedbyrd on twitter for status updates and sometimes just general perviness lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.
> 
> Are you ready for Madame President Cougarella? Check out my newest story, Power Play: Bella has every detail of her life planned out. Edward Cullen is not in those plans. Edward just got his dream job. Now he has plans to land something a little more difficult, his much older boss, President of the United States Bella Swan-Newton. White House Intern Edward will show her that age is only just a number.


	15. Outtake - When Edward and Jasper met Bella and Alice ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Sadly, I own nothing related to Twilight or The Commitments. I do, however, own the hopes and dreams of two little girls who may just grow up to get everything they ever wanted but never really thought they could have.
> 
> A special thanks to pre-readers byrd009, Luee Fishes, B and my fantastic beta blueeyedcherry.
> 
> Enjoy this outtake that was written as a donation for Stories for Animals.

EPOV

To say that I’d had the day from Hell was an understatement. We were set to start production on my newest film, Innocence. Not only was I the male lead in the movie, it was the first screenplay I’d written. I’d also joined as one of the executive producers of the film.

We had been in the middle of a read through when the female lead, Kate Turner, dashed quickly from the room without any warning. When she returned, my professional world was turned upside down.

“I thought I could do this. I really did,” Kate began her confession to us. I saw her reach down and stroke her stomach, and I knew.

“You’re pregnant,” I stated blankly. It wasn’t a question. I unfortunately already had the answer, and it wasn’t the one that I wanted either.

“Yes,” Kate smiled as she patted her stomach. “I’m four months along.”

“Four months!” Director Aro Churchill shouted. “How did you think you could keep this role, let alone hide the fact you’re pregnant, when filming is scheduled to last for three months?” The bitterness in his tone caused Kate to begin to cry.

“I didn’t plan this, but I’m happy about the baby,” Kate sniffled. “Garrett and I had thought this would never happen, and now that it has, we are beyond thrilled.”

“Didn’t you think letting us know about this was a little important?” Aro spewed sarcastically.

“Aro, that’s enough,” I chided, but I knew it was a hopeless situation. He was the type of director that had the production mapped out minute by minute. Kate’s bun in the oven had more than messed up his perfect plans.

“Edward, how are we supposed to do a movie with her when she’ll pop when filming finishes? There are a lot of action scenes that we need you to participate in, Kate.”

“I’m so sorry, Aro,” Kate said as she wiped tears from her cheeks. “I’ve only known for a few weeks. You’re right about the filming. There is no way that I can do this movie. I’m very sorry for any problems this will cause you.” Kate didn’t sound very genuine as she was talking to Aro. I couldn’t blame her. He was being an asshole.

She walked over to me and laid her hand on my arm. “I know how much this movie means to you, Edward. I truly hate the bind this is going to put you in.”

“I know you do, Kate.” I hugged her, and she hugged me back. She looked at Aro and back at me. 

“I guess I should head home to my husband,” Kate said with a slight smile on her face. “Good luck with the movie. I wish you the best. I have a really good feeling that things will work out even better than if I was able to stay.”

The room was filled with silence as she walked out the door. When the door closed behind her, I rubbed my hands through my already tousled hair and dropped into my chair.

“Damn her!” Aro screamed. He picked up his coffee mug and threw it at the wall, shattering the mug into pieces and sending streams of coffee flying wildly through the air. “Next week! We were supposed to start filming next week! I can’t film this damn movie without Faith. What do you suggest we do, Mr. Executive Producer?” he snarled through gritted teeth.

“I guess we both start making some phone calls. There has to be someone out there who is the perfect fit for Faith.” Suddenly, I remembered Kate’s parting words that she actually had a feeling things would work out. I just hoped and prayed she was right.

JPOV

Another sold out tour. Living on a bus and in hotel rooms. Groupies throwing their articles of clothing and themselves at me. Endless pranks by Emmett. A multitude of overshares from Emmett. Watching my twin sister, Rosalie, and Emmett do lude acts best left behind closed doors. I shivered in disgust at my last thought. For ten years, this had been my life. You’d think that I would be used to all of this by now, but I wasn’t sure I ever would be.

I loved every aspect of performing in front of a live audience. It was an incredible feeling to hear and see their reactions to the songs that Double Vision had been playing for years. Every night was different, yet it was also the same.

Emmett and Rosalie had already left for the club while I stayed behind. I’d told them that I wanted to make sure all of my instruments were in top shape for tomorrow. I was pretty sure that Rose had seen right through me. What I really wanted was just some time to be me. Time to myself was my one major luxury while on tour. I shocked myself when I felt resentment that my alone time was being stripped away from me for months.

I sat down on the side of the stage and played some runs on my harmonica, trying to clear my head and come to terms with how I was feeling. I had never felt this way before. I was almost restless. I needed a change, but I wasn’t sure exactly what I was looking for. All I knew was that I was desperate to find whatever it was.

I looked at my watch and was startled when I saw that I had been here alone for over an hour. It was time for me to meet Emmett and Rose at the Brookshire Inn.

~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~ NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~

The club was more crowded than I had anticipated. Emmett and Rose had reserved the VIP room for tonight so we didn’t have to worry about wild fans invading our last night together before the tour started. 

Working my way through the throng of people, I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen dancing her ass off. She filled out her pink jeans and black top to perfection. Even in her heels, she still couldn’t have been too tall. She danced alone and moved like she didn’t have a care in the world. Her exuberance was immediately contagious. I wanted to be like her, not caring about anything at all, just being me, Jasper. I had to meet her.

Before I could reach her on the dance floor, I heard someone screech my name.

“Oh. My. God!” The woman yelled. “You’re Jasper Whitlock! Can I get your autograph?” She asked through her nasally voice as she began to rummage around in her purse for pen and paper.

“Sure, I’d be delighted,” I said with a big smile on my face. That smile did a great job of masking the annoyance that I felt at having been interrupted. “Who should I make it out to?” I reached for the paper and pen from her hands.

“To Jessica. My biggest, most incredible fan ever,” she said as she reached to try to touch my arm. I maneuvered out of her way before she could. I signed the paper and handed her the autograph.

I looked up and saw her staring back with her attempt of sultry eyes. “I would love it if you could join me for a drink,” she batted her fake eyelashes at me.

“Sorry, I’m late meeting some friends. Thanks for the offer though.”

I quickly escaped around the corner. My eyes roamed the dance floor looking for the woman who had so easily entranced me just moments before. My heart sank when I realized she wasn’t out there.

I sighed. Oh well, it figured. I shrugged and turned the corner to go to the VIP room entrance. I walked right into someone and looked down to apologize. My voice caught in my throat when I realized it was her. I had been wrong earlier. She wasn’t merely beautiful– she was perfect. I reached my hands out to steady her.

“I am so sorry,” she told me. “I was totally spaced out and didn’t see you there.” Her voice was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. I could literally listen to her talk for hours.

“No damage done,” I told her. Damn. No damage done at all. She was lifting my spirits higher each second I spent in her company.

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed. She had finally realized who I was. For the first time in a VERY long time, I didn’t care. I would sell my soul for just one night of being myself with this woman.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” I laughed. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She hadn’t stopped staring at me. As she looked me up and down, I saw her lick her lips. Fuck me. She looked at me like I was something to eat, and I was more than ready to be whatever meal she wanted I could feel the blood surging through my veins in excitement at the thought of our naked bodies giving us both the most amazing pleasure imaginable.

“I’m just as fine as you are,” she said as her eyes roamed the length of my body again. “You’re Jasper Whitlock. I’m Alice, Alice Brandon.” She calmly reached out her hand to me, and it was my turn to devour her with my eyes. I wanted this woman like I’d wanted no other. I wasn’t sure I could ever want another as much.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alice,” I said honestly. When our hands touched, my world suddenly felt right. This was where I was meant to be. I couldn’t let Alice get away from me now. “I’ve got a table in the VIP room. Would you like to join me for a drink?”

“That sounds great. I would love to,” Alice said with a genuine smile that warmed my entire body. I couldn’t help but smile hugely at her response. She’d said yes. I wrapped my arm around her and led her to the VIP room with her small, sexy body nestled into my side. For the first time ever, I felt like I was home. I liked it a lot.

EPOV

A few days had passed since Kate backed out of the role. Aro and I both made countless phone calls. We even had a few actresses come in and read for the part, but nothing. No one felt right yet. We had more auditions set up for the next few days. We had to find Faith.

After the shitty day I had, I decided to head to the Brookshire Inn to have a few drinks. I needed to escape from my life for a bit, but most importantly, I needed to relax.

The moment I entered the room, my body felt alive and hypersensitized. It was like an invisible string was pulling me towards something. Then I saw her. My breathing hitched and my heart stuttered in my chest. She couldn’t be real. There was no way that someone so exquisite could be. Her long brown hair cascaded over her bare shoulders. Her face was too perfect to be human. Each flash of the strobe lights created the illusion that she was otherworldly.

I had to get closer to see if I had totally lost my mind or if this perfection was truly possible. I moved to the empty chair beside her. “Could I have a shot of whiskey?” I asked the bartender. “Hello, looks like you are thoroughly enjoying that tea of yours,” I said to the gorgeous woman at my side.

“Oh, I definitely am,” she said with a smile. Suddenly her expression changed. It looked like she recognized me, but I wasn’t so sure as I watched her shake her head. I noticed that she had finished her drink.

“Would you like another?” I asked her.

“Um, sure. Why not. You only live once right?” She said jokingly. 

“Unless you are Shirley MacLaine that is what I’ve heard,” I told her as I ordered her a drink. 

“Thank you for this,” she said as she raised her drink with one hand and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

I noticed the tips of her hair brushing her naked shoulders. I could picture my lips following the path her hair had taken. I wanted to bend her over the barstool and explore every inch of her flesh. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

“You’re more than welcome,” I smiled. “We haven’t been properly introduced.” I held my hand out to her. “I’m Edward.”

“I’m Bella,” she said as her small hand met mine. The moment our flesh touched, I felt a shock through my entire body. When she removed her hand from mine, my body still reverberated from the fierce reaction her mere touch inspired in me. “So, what is Edward Cullen doing in a place like this?” she asked as she took another sip of her drink.

“I wasn’t sure if you recognized me or not,” I admitted. My body couldn’t stand not being in contact with hers for another second. I reached out and stroked the back of her hand with my index finger. It wasn’t my imagination. When our flesh met, it created a wildfire that raged in my veins. I could see her pulse racing at the base of her throat and knew she was as turned on as I was. “I’m here for the next few months, if we can ever get started, that is.” I moved my finger to her pulse point on her wrist and felt her erratic heartbeat all the way to my groin.

“Why...” She paused as her voice cracked. Fuck. I wanted to move my hand over her, in her. It was getting a little hotter in here every second. “Um, why haven’t you started filming yet?” She asked.

“The original actress playing the romantic interest of my character just dropped out of the film a few days ago because she found out she was pregnant. She’s been trying for a while, and the doctors wanted her to have as little stress as possible, so she is laying low until the baby is born,” I rambled quickly. It wasn’t the whole truth. I knew that Aro had been disparaging Kate at every turn, and I just couldn’t let her image be tarnished like that. “Now it is just a waiting game until we find the right girl for the role. You know about me, Bella. Tell me more about you.”

“Well, I moved to New York from Washington State to attend Columbia University, where I got my masters in Journalism. My best friend from home moved with me, and she works in the fashion industry. I’m a freelance writer.” Writing. That was one thing that we both had in common. 

“What do you write?” I wanted to know absolutely everything about Bella. I had to know her.

“I write whatever pays the bills,” she admitted with a nervous laugh. “Every once in awhile for fun, my friend Alice and I act in small plays. I’m by no means an actress, but it is definitely fun to pretend to be someone else for a while.” 

“It definitely is,” I agreed. That was one of the things that I loved most about being an actor. You became the other person. Bella seemed to understand how important that was. There was something about her that was almost familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on what it was.

“Yes, it is nice to be someone else and forget your troubles for a while,” she said as her face moved closer to mine. I had only known her for a few minutes, but I knew one thing for certain– I could see myself falling for this woman and falling hard. I couldn’t wait. She was perfect, perfect for me in every way. I wanted to lose myself in her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you want a chance to read exactly how Jasper turned Emmett into the Jolly Green Giant, donate to help the victims of Hurricane Sandy at fandomfightshurricanesandy . blogspot . com Donations will be accepted until January 15.
> 
> Chapter 15 is with my beta, and I will post it as soon as I get it back. Sorry for the delay. I've had bronchitis/laryngitis for the last three weeks. It's been hard to type and cough at the same time.
> 
> All of twidictedbyrd’s stories can be read at FF, The Writer’s Coffee Shop and on Archive of Our Own under the same author name.
> 
> FYI: Jasper’s band, Double Vision, is envisioned like the band The Commitments. If you haven’t listened to their music, you are missing out :D.
> 
> Follow twidictedbyrd on twitter for status updates and sometimes just general perviness lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.
> 
> Are you ready for Madame President Cougarella? Check out my newest story, Power Play: Bella has every detail of her life planned out. Edward Cullen is not in those plans. Edward just got his dream job. Now he has plans to land something a little more difficult, his much older boss, President of the United States Bella Swan-Newton. White House Intern Edward will show her that age is only just a number.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Sadly, I own nothing related to Twilight or The Commitments. I do, however, own the hopes and dreams of two little girls who may just grow up to get everything they ever wanted but never really thought they could have.
> 
> A special thanks to pre-readers byrd009, Luee Fishes, B and my fantastic beta blueeyedcherry.
> 
> Chapter Songs:
> 
> “Need You Tonight” INXS
> 
> “Love You Baby” Donna Summer
> 
> “Heaven” Bryan Adams

APOV

With just a glance, a look filled with nearly unimaginable hunger, Jasper made me more wet than I’d ever been in my life. No man had ever looked at me with such an intense expression of want. Jasper was my one and only. I wanted to give him everything, all of me— forever.

“You’re the most beautiful, desirable woman who has ever lived,” Jasper whispered as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. How I wanted that tongue to do wicked things to me until I screamed for more. “I would love to take the time to pluck every rose petal off your delectable body, but I don’t think I can wait to take you.”

My breath hitched at his words. “Then take me. I’m yours, Jasper. Always.” He kicked his shoes and socks off, pulled his t-shirt over his head and pushed his pants and underwear down in one swift motion. I took in the impressive sight before me. In one word, Jasper was spectacular.

His erection was full and thick. It was my turn to lick my lips at the sight of my beloved so turned on— by me. I saw him clench and unclench his fists and knew that he was trying to control himself. I wanted him to lose himself in me.

Before I knew what was happening, Jasper had picked me up and turned me over with my knees and hands digging into the mattress. I felt his erection on my buttocks and shivered in excitement.

“Hold on tight, baby,” Jasper whispered in my ear as his left arm wrapped around my waist holding me in place. 

He plunged into me so deep and so fast that I gasped.

“Are you okay?” He asked me.

“I’ve never been more okay. You feel absolutely incredible inside me.” I moaned as he pulled out and pushed back in quickly.

His fingers tweaked and plucked at my nipples making me whimper. His lips and tongue caressed my shoulders and neck as he continued to pump in and out of me at a furious pace.

Jasper’s left arm tightened around me and his thrusts became even more frantic. His fingers moved from my breasts to my stomach and then my clit. My breathing was just as erratic as his thrusts. I may have collapsed on the bed had his arm not kept me in place. His thumb and forefinger pinched my clit with just the right amount of pressure that I reached my peak, and my walls contracted forcefully, holding his cock inside me tightly. Jasper found his release moments later.

With a quick kiss to the back of my neck, Jasper laid down on the bed and brought me with him, his cock never leaving my body. He wrapped both of his arms tightly around me pulling me even closer to his chest.

“Alice, thank you,” Jasper said as he nipped at my ear with his hands gently massaging my breasts making me whimper with desire. I would never get enough of this man as long as I lived.

“For what?” I asked breathlessly.

His right hand reached my center, and he began rubbing my clit with the palm of his hand. I felt him growing hard inside me again.

“You looked like a goddess spread out before me. You literally took my breath away. Everytime I look at you, I thank God that I finally found you.” 

My heart beat more frantically. “I do too, Jasper. I love you so much. Thank you for finding me.” I reached my hand back behind me to pull his mouth to mine to kiss him. Jasper began showing me once more that he had missed me as much as I missed him.

NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM

We woke just before noon Sunday. I was delightfully sore in all the right places. Jasper pampered me by preparing us the perfect bubble bath. He lit my favorite raspberry scented candles, scattering them on the countertops.

He gently sat me in the warm tub. Then, he got in behind me. I nestled close to him and rested my head on his chest. As he began to wash me I sighed, causing Jasper to laugh.

“Enjoying this aren’t you, my lovely Alice,” he said as he kissed the top of my hair.

“You have no idea,” I admitted and moaned loudly as he began to rub my shoulders. “I feel like I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

His hands moved from my shoulders, lightly down my arms, to my hands. I watched as Jasper took his time to entwine each one of his fingers first with the fingers of my right hand, then my left.

“You are my heaven,” Jasper told me. I released our hands and turned to sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. 

Without words, we poured our hearts out to each other. This kiss was nothing about sex, it was about love— our unwavering love for each other. We held each other tightly and continued to kiss until the water began to grow cold.

We reluctantly put a stop to our endless kissing and dried each other off after getting out of the tub. Jasper picked his discarded shirt from last night off the floor and slipped it over my head. Then, he put on his button fly Levi’s leaving the top button undone. Those jeans hung low on his hips, emphasizing the glorious v that I wanted to lick until I got to his center. How many licks would it take me to get to the center of Jasper’s Tootsie Pop? I grinned mischievously. I was definitely going to find out firsthand at the first opportunity I got.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and kissed me quickly on the lips. “What are you plotting?” he asked with his beautiful grin and a wink. His dimples even made an appearance and winked at me too.

“What makes you think that I have anything up my sleeves?” I asked him. “Wait, it would be up your sleeves since this is your shirt. I swear I don’t have anything up your sleeves at all.”

He shook his head, laughed and pulled me closer. “I know you, Alice. You’re most definitely plotting something. I know that I can get it out of you.” Jasper began to tickle me, and I struggled to get out of his arms.

“You’re going to pay for that, Jasper,” I promised with a stern look his direction.

“I’m counting on it,” he said as he playfully swatted me on the ass and chased me to the kitchen.

“What would you like for breakfast? Or is it lunch now?” I asked as I began to rummage through the refrigerator for something to cook.

I heard Jasper opening cabinets. 

“Hot damn!” Jasper yelled in excitement.

“Something has got you excited,” I said as I turned and saw Jasper with a box of Cap’N Crunch cereal in his hand.

“I haven’t had this in so long,” Jasper said. “I used to inhale box after box of these when I was a kid. There is no better cereal in the universe!” 

He pulled out a huge bowl and grabbed a spoon out of the drawer. He emptied the contents in his bowl and asked for the milk.

I grabbed an apple and watched as Jasper giddily dug into his bowl of cereal. He moaned in delight after each bite, and milk began to dribble down his chin. I grabbed a napkin and wiped his face off.

“Jasper, I think this box of cereal has made you totally regress back into your childhood,” I snickered.

He merely grunted and continued to eat. The only other person I’d seen dig into a box of cereal like that was Edward.

I heard the front door open, and Bella yelled, “Alice, you and Jasper better be decent. I need to get a few things. Then Edward and I will be out of your hair.”

“We’re good,” I yelled back.

Edward and Bella poked their heads into the kitchen. 

“You look happier than I’ve seen you look in a while,” Bella smirked.

“Oh, you have no idea,” I giggled.

“Hey, Jasper. Oh, good. My Cap’N Crunch. I’m starving,” Edward said as he went to pick up the box. “What the hell, Jasper! That’s the last of my cereal! Give it!” Edward ordered as he reached for Jasper’s bowl.

“Too late, man,” Jasper said as he wiped more milk from his face. “It’s all right here.” Jasper patted his tummy.

“How dare you eat it all! It was mine,” Edward whined.

“It didn’t have your name on it,” Jasper taunted back.

“This is going to be fun to watch. Do we have any popcorn?” Bella asked jokingly as she folded her arms together on her stomach and leaned against the wall to watch the show.

I slapped her playfully on her arm. “I’m not sure that this is going to end well. Edward looks pissed.”

“He definitely is, Alice,” Bella giggled quietly. “This is the second time today Edward’s been denied his favorite cereal. I finished off his box this morning while he was in the shower.”

“Oh, shit,” I murmured as I went to get between the two petulant children since that was exactly how they were behaving right now. “Knock it off, boys,” I demanded as I pushed them away from each other. “It was cereal! There is a store around the corner that I know sells it so you both can get off your damned high horses and go buy a box or a hundred boxes for all I care. But, while you are in my house, you will act like grown men, not like two spoiled brats.”

Both Jasper and Edward continued to sulk. Bella walked over and kissed Edward on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and patted him soothingly.

“Edward, baby, I already promised you that I would replace the cereal,” Bella said in her attempt to placate him.

“But, I had my heart sat on eating some of it today,” Edward pouted. “He owes me.” Edward said as he pointed as Jasper.

“Jasper, stop acting like a baby,” I scolded. “Edward, Jasper and I would love to take you and Bella out to dinner tonight. Your choice, and it’s on us.”

“Yeah, Edward. Sorry about the cereal. I had no idea that it was yours. I would love to take you both out for dinner tonight.”

Bella gave Edward her look. “I’m sorry too, Jasper. I know exactly how you can pay me back. I haven’t been there in a long time. I want Giovanni’s.”

Jasper got this glazed look in his eyes at the mention of the restaurant.

“What’s Giovanni’s?” I asked.

“It’s only the best hole in the wall restaurant in New York City,” Jasper said.

“They serve this chocolate peanut butter cake that is to die for,” Edward said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“That cake. Man, it melts in your mouth,” Jasper nearly whimpered.

“So, what makes this cake so incredibly delicious?” Bella asked.

“Cap’N Crunch,” both Edward and Jasper said at the same time causing Bella and I to nearly double over in laughter.

“I’ll call the restaurant and make reservations,” Jasper said. “How does 7 o’clock sound?”

“Sounds good to me. Bella and I will meet you here at six. Don’t want to be late,” Edward said.

“I’ll ask Giovanni to make sure to have one entire cake for us,” Jasper promised.

NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM~~~~~NYM

After what would forever be known as Cap’N Crunch-Gate, Bella and Edward went to his production offices to work on their lines and for Bella to have some final wardrobe fittings. Jasper and I spent the afternoon making love and making out and canoodling. Most of it was spent just being in each other’s arms.

Six p.m. came much faster than either Jasper or I wanted it to, but as soon as he mentioned the name of the restaurant, his eyes glazed over. I guess that dessert was really something. I couldn’t wait to find out.

“Jasper, Alice, get your asses out here!” Edward bellowed. In that moment, he actually reminded me a little bit of Emmett. “I want to hurry and eat dinner so I can have my dessert!”

“Keep your panties on, Edward!” Jasper shouted back. “We’re guaranteed a whole damn cake. It’s not like it’s going to sprout legs and walk off!”

“Why are we just sitting in here when we are both ready to leave?” I asked and Jasper shrugged. “Jasper, you enjoy screwing with Edward as much as you do Emmett, don’t you.”

“You’ve found me out,” Jasper said as he kissed me quickly on the forehead and pulled me off the bed.

“Jasper, get your ass out here!” Edward demanded. “Ouch, Bella. That hurt.”

“Stop acting like a brat, Edward,” Bella scolded as we walked out of my bedroom.

“Why do I feel like I’ve been in a situation like this one recently?” Alice laughed.

“What do you mean, Alice?” Bella asked.

“My sister, Rose, and Emmett,” Jasper said. “Emmett is pretty … well, I’ll just say he is set in his ways. Rose keeps him in line if he thinks he should be getting more of anything if he doesn’t need it.”

“It’s a shame they aren’t here tonight. We’d have one hell of a time together. Remember that time that Emmett and I tied all your underwear together and hung them out a hotel window,” Edward snickered.

“Emmett and Jasper are undergoing some turbulent times right now,” I said.

“The Jolly Green Giant!” Bella laughed. “That was a great move, Jasper!”

“That was definitely epic,” Edward agreed. “Emmett deserves a lot more than that too.”

“I think I barely escaped with my life this time,” Jasper shivered. “He came pretty close to ending me.” I patted him on the arm.

“Rose would have never let him really hurt you,” I assured him.

“I know that, and you know that. I thought I was going to have to hire 24 hour security,” Jasper said.

Edward’s stomach growled loudly making us all laugh. “Can we get out of here please? I’m starving.”

We left the apartment together. Edward’s stomach made more ridiculously loud noises, and Bella gave him a dirty look.

“You could have eaten something earlier today and avoided being at this point right now,” she scolded him.

“Bella, you don’t understand how good this cake is,” he said.

“It can’t be that good,” I said.

“Alice, it will be the best thing you’ve ever had in your mouth,” Jasper said. I gave him a look, and he must have remembered exactly how many looks it took my mouth to get to his center.

When we got out the apartment building, I noticed Tanya parked on the curb. I turned to look at Jasper, and he was drooling. I glanced and Bella. She grinned, and I just shook my head. I would never understand men and their fascination with cars.

“Thank you, Edward,” Jasper whispered solemnly as we got in the car. “You get the first piece of the cake for bringing Tanya.” Jasper stroked the framing on the door the same way that he had stroked me earlier. I refused to be jealous over a damn car.

In no time at all we’d made it to Giovanni’s. It was definitely a hole in the wall. No one would know there was a restaurant here unless someone told them.

It was definitely not something known for its decor. None of the tables and chairs matched at all, but the smells coming from the kitchen made my mouth water.

“Jasper, Edward, welcome back my friends! It has been far too long since you’ve graced us with your presence here,” a man said as he greeted us. Jasper shook his hand.

“Giovanni, I’d like to introduce you to the love of my life, Alice,” Jasper grinned widely.

“It is a pleasure,” Giovanni said as he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” I said.

“Edward, who is this on your arm?” Giovanni asked. “Don’t tell me that two of the most eligible bachelors in the world are both off the market. The ladies and some of the men will be heartbroken.”

“I’m most definitely off the market,” Edward said as he laughed at Giovanni’s remarks. “This is Bella.”

He grabbed Bella’s hand and kissed the back of her hand as well. “The bella Bella. It is truly a delight to meet you. I’ve got you a table in the corner. Hopefully away from any prying eyes that could make their way in here.”

“Thank you, Giovanni. We appreciate that,” Edward said. 

Giovanni helped Bella and I into our seats. “I will have Bree bring out your appetizer in just a moment.”

“Where are the menus?” I whispered as Giovanni went into the kitchen.

“There aren’t any. Every night, Giovanni has one appetizer and a few Italian dishes that are served in platters. The only thing that they do have every night is that chocolate cake we told you about. Giovanni loves his cake,” Jasper said.

“The food here is always amazing. Giovanni’s grandmother is from Italy. When she passed away, he opened this restaurant to share his grandmother’s food with the rest of us,” Edward told us as his stomach rumbled again. A server came and gave us glasses of water.

“Good evening, I’m Bree,” a young girl told us as she sat small plates in front of each of us and a huge platter of ravioli. “Tonight’s appetizer is a variety of ravioli, cheese, spinach and sausage. What would you all like to drink this evening?”

“I think the water is perfect. I want to save as much room for dessert as possible,” Jasper said.

“Good thinking, man. Just water for me too,” Edward said.

“Ladies,” Bree asked. I thought I saw her give us a dirty look, but I had to be mistaken. She didn’t know Bella and I. It must have been the dim lighting.

“Water is fine for me,” Bella said.

“Sure. Waters all around,” I laughed.

“As you wish. Just let me know when you’d like the main course brought out,” Bree said.

“Five minutes from now should be good. Right, Edward?” Jasper asked.

“Yep,” Edward agreed as he shoved a ravioli in his mouth.

The main courses were angel hair pasta with marinara sauce; tortellini with ham, olives and a creamy sauce; and jumbo Italian sausages sauteed with tomatoes, mushrooms and ham. The food was exquisite. If the entrees were this good, I could easily understand why Jasper and Edward were so excited about the cake.

A busboy cleared the table, and moments later Giovanni arrived with a huge cake. I didn’t know that they made cake pans that large. Bree followed him out with more plates, forks and a serving knife for the cake.

“Here it is gentlemen,” Giovanni said as he placed the chocolate peanut butter cake on the table. “The Captain’s Treasured Chocolate. Enjoy.”

Edward and Jasper stared at the cake with the same type of awe that I had seen them stare at Tanya with. 

Bree reached down and prepared to cut the cake. “No,” Jasper and Edward yelled at the same time. 

“Sorry,” I said with a reassuring smile. “This is all that the guys have been talking about today. I think they want to cut it themselves.”

“Certainly,” Bree said with a gruff tone. This time I knew I wasn’t imagining things. Bella looked like she wanted to say something to Bree, but I shook my head to discourage it. I didn’t want to ruin Edward’s and Jasper’s night by having an argument with a rude waitress. “Let me know if there is anything else that I can do for you tonight, gentlemen. Anything at all.”

The guys didn’t hear a word she had just said because they had dug into the cake, but Bella and I heard it. We also saw the condescending look she sent us as she walked into the kitchen. I wanted to get up and slam that bitch into a wall.

As promised, Edward did get the first slice of cake. I wouldn’t call it a slice because it didn’t even fit on his plate. Jasper’s was the same size. They finished theirs off before Bella and I finished off our small pieces of cake. Who would have imagined a cake made with Cap’N Crunch cereal would be the best dessert I’d ever eaten?

The hardest part of dessert, for me and for Bella, was not taking both of of men right here in the middle of a restaurant. The sounds coming from their mouths were x-rated. At one point, it almost sounded like Jasper had an orgasm from the damn cake. It was like he and Edward both had turned into Meg Ryan from When Harry Met Sally....

Both Edward and Jasper had a box with the leftover cake that they were taking home. Jasper paid the tab, and we got ready to leave. Jasper had his arm around me and Edward had his around Bella as we left.

“Wait! Don’t go out—” Giovanni shouted as we opened the door. 

We were instantly blinded by the flashes of cameras.

“Jasper, Edward!” A man shouted. “Who are these women? Are these your girlfriends?” 

The flashes continued as we forced our way back into the restaurant.

“I’m so sorry,” Giovanni said. “As soon as I heard what Bree did, I fired her sorry ass and tried to warn you before you stepped out into that frenzy.”

“It’s not your fault, Giovanni,” Jasper assured him. 

“I knew that I should have kicked her ass,” Bella grumbled.

“If I had known that, I wouldn’t have kicked her out of the building,” Giovanni said trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m calling my driver to come and get the girls to take them home. He can pick them up at the back entrance in a little while. Jasper, you and I can go back to my place with Tanya as soon as Bella and Alice can leave so we can distract the damn paparazzi,” Edward said.

“Sounds like a plan, Edward,” Jasper said.

Right now, Bella and I were safely cocooned in the arms of the men we loved. It looked like the private bubble that the four of us had been in had burst sooner than we expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you want a chance to read exactly how Jasper turned Emmett into the Jolly Green Giant, donate to help the victims of Hurricane Sandy at fandomfightshurricanesandy . blogspot . com Donations will be accepted until January 15.
> 
> All of twidictedbyrd’s stories can be read at FF, The Writer’s Coffee Shop and on Archive of Our Own under the same author name.
> 
> FYI: Jasper’s band, Double Vision, is envisioned like the band The Commitments. If you haven’t listened to their music, you are missing out :D.
> 
> Follow twidictedbyrd on twitter for status updates and sometimes just general perviness lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.
> 
> Are you ready for Madame President Cougarella? Check out my newest story, Power Play: Bella has every detail of her life planned out. Edward Cullen is not in those plans. Edward just got his dream job. Now he has plans to land something a little more difficult, his much older boss, President of the United States Bella Swan-Newton. White House Intern Edward will show her that age is only just a number.


End file.
